Bottom of the ocean
by nileylooover
Summary: In the battlefield, Nick Grey is unbeatable; he is the best soldier America ever had. One woman changed it all. Right now, Nick Grey was lying on the ground. He got shot, but he didn't think about himself; the first thing that entered his mind is Miley.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>In the battlefield, Nick Grey is unbeatable; he is the best soldier America ever had. He got praised by everyone everywhere. Young men who just joined the army, idolizes him. He is the perfect example of a brave soldier who would sacrifice everything to serve his country.<p>

One woman changed it all. One woman took all the courage in him. One woman took all of his being and left him with nothing.

Right now, Nick Grey was lying on the ground. He got shot right after he killed the mastermind of the terrorists. It was impossible to think he was shot because he was best known for his sly moves that prevented himself for being shot or assaulted by the opponents. But the world turned upside down for him, he got weak and bothered after that tragic incident. He had to set aside joining back in the army for a few years, but when he finally did, he wasn't alert anymore, and he never paid attention at meetings. He wasn't the old Nicholas Grey, the best soldier they have known. Even though he tried to hide it, he was absolutely broken.

He got shot, but he didn't think about himself; the first thing that entered his mind is Miley, his one true love. His vision got blurry but all he could think about is her. He wanted to be with her just like he promised, he wanted to spend his whole life with her. He'd rather be with her than experience all the pain he's feeling right now.

He got badly injured; he could no longer stand up and call for help but fortunately, one soldier noticed his fall.

_"Stay awake, Grey! Hold on!"_ he heard someone say; it might be the soldier who found him earlier. Nick ignored him.

All Nick could see is her face, her flawless face, her beautiful smile, her piercing blue eyes. It seems like a dream for him. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her and tell her she'll be okay. He wanted to show her he truly loves her because it's the only thing he wished he could do forever, but their lives fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEW STORY! SHORT PROLOGUE! This story would have a lot of surprises. Find out the real deal between Nick and Miley, it's pretty shocking =] PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. If I never knew you

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 1: If I never knew you**

_**If I never knew you  
>I'd be safe but half as real<br>Never knowing I could feel  
>A love so strong and true<br>I'm so grateful to you  
>I'd have lived my whole life through<br>Lost forever  
>If I never knew you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick Grey grew in Atlanta, Georgia with his parents, Denise and Kevin Grey. They were his foster parents, he never knew his real parents and he isn't interested to know them either. He is happy with the love and care from his mom and dad. He has a younger sister, Miley. His mom and dad had her when he was two. She's the real child but then, Nick never got jealous because he was treated as their own child too.

Nick is the cute, sensitive and quiet type of kid, and Miley is the bubbly, talkative and hyperactive type. The two seems to be totally different with each other, but they click together. It proves that opposites do attract; they were inseparable. Miley relies on her big brother so much, he was her rock. He would scare the mean kids away when she gets picked on. He was her knight, always ready to protect his little sister.

He was six and she was four when they started sharing a room. They got separate beds; Miley's is pink and Nick's is blue. There were nights when Miley would climb in her big brother's bed and sleep beside him when she feels scared, and Nick would just hold his little sister and comfort her until she falls asleep. They are so close to each other; they even take a bubble bath in the tub together.

Nick is the ideal brother every girl wants to have; sweet, kind, and protective. He would give Miley piggy back rides, would prepare her snack, and buy her ice cream and candies. When she started going to school, he would help her with her assignments. The two grew up together; they were basically attached to the hip, their bond is unbreakable.

* * *

><p>It is Miley's eighth birthday, so there's a birthday party on their backyard. Early this morning, she was nervous that no one from school would come. Like what she expected, only her relatives came. She was sad as ever; she never was the popular type of girl in school. Because she felt anxious that she didn't have friends, she went missing in the middle of her party and only one person knows where she's hiding.<p>

Nick rode his bike to the park and saw Miley's bike parked beside a tree. He looked for Miley and saw her sitting on the swing, all alone and lonely. Nick jogged up to her and Miley smiled at the sight of her brother making his way towards her.

_"How did you know I'm here?"_ asked Miley, a smile never leaving her adorable face.

_"Because you're my little sister,"_ he simply said. He ran to her back and started pushing her on the swing; Miley loves the swing it makes her feel like flying. _"Are you upset that your classmates didn't attend your party?"_

_"Yes, but I don't like them anyway. All I want now is to spend my birthday with mom, dad and you," _said Miley with such honesty; Nick could sense it.

_"Then why are you here?" _asked a very confused Nick.

_"To think; I just realized that I don't need an expensive birthday party. I just want to spend it with you guys," _said Miley.

_"Well, that would be good news for me. I don't need to help prepare everything for next year," _he chuckled. _"I have something to cheer you up."_

Nick ran towards his bike and took a pink box from the basket in front. He ran back and gave it to Miley.

"_What's this?" _asked Miley as she took the pink box.

"_It's my present for you. Duh! Open it,"_ said Nick.

Miley opened the pink box and it revealed a rose pink merry-go-round music box, she got so excited and she squealed when she pulled it out of the box.

"_Did you like it?"_ asked Nick, hoping a _"yes"_ for an answer. He found it at the mall when he was shopping with his dad. He thought that Miley would love it because she loves the carnival and she loves riding the horse on the merry-go-round. His money isn't enough to buy her the gift, but his dad covered for the money he still needs, to buy her that present.

Miley got up and hugged him. She smiled up at him, _"You just made my birthday very special. I always wanted one of these. Thank you! It's the best birthday gift I ever received! You're the best big brother ever!"_ she said with such excitement and gratefulness before she hugged her brother again in delight.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Nick as he hugged her back. He really loves making his sister happy.

Miley winded up the knob of the music box and watched in awe as the merry go round started moving and playing music. She leaned her head on Nick's shoulder as they marveled at her present.

* * *

><p>A ten year-old Miley lay in her bed on her tummy, holding her merry-go-round music box. She had been playing it for half an hour; she loves listening to it and watching the horses go round and round, it relaxes her and helps her feel better when she's down. She's waiting for her ten year-old brother, Nick to come home. Her classmates picked on her earlier that morning and she got self conscious starting that moment; they teased her for being fat. First of all, she wasn't fat but she's chubby. But she got insecure, she doesn't want to be called fat, and she's willing to do anything to burn down calories.<p>

Nick entered their room that they still share together and he immediately noticed his little sister's gloomy state. He knew that she's mostly upset when she plays with her music box.

_"Hey Miles, anything wrong?"_ asked Nick as he dropped his bag on the floor before sitting on the edge of Miley's bed.

Miley rolled on her back and sat up with her back against the headboard. _"Do I look fat?"_ she asked Nick with a low voice.

Nick got bothered by her question, _"I think you're just normal. Not too skinny, not too fat."_

_"Are you sure? Don't you think I should lose weight?"_ asked Miley frantically and calmly, but deep inside, she's freaking out.

Her brother smiled at her, _"You look perfectly fine. Why did you think about it suddenly?" _

_"Some of my classmates called me fat,"_ said Miley with a smug.

_"Just don't mind those comments. As long as you feel healthy, you're not fat, okay?" _Nick said sincerely.

Miley smiled and hugged her brother, _"Thanks, Nick."_

What Nick didn't see on the next few months is that Miley started sticking her fingers down her throat, and throwing up in the toilet every after meal. The bullying went worse for Miley and it got inside her head. She doesn't want to be fat, so she decided to puke everything she ate after a meal. Neither her parents, nor her brother knew about it, and there's no way she would let them know. It went on for two years; she tried to stop but it became a habit.

One certain night happened. They were having dinner and everyone noticed Miley's restlessness and loss of appetite, she looked pale too.

_"Aren't you gonna eat that?"_ asked their mom.

Miley took a spoonful and shoved it in her mouth; the faster she finishes her food, the longer the time for her to puke it later. She excused herself after her meal and ran to their room and inside the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower before squatting down in front of the toilet and shoving her fingers down her throat. When she was finished throwing up the contents of her stomach, she felt nauseous, but she still walked in the tub to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Nick noticed Miley's food problem. He hadn't noticed it only once, he managed to ask her questions but her answers made sense eventually. What happened today was fishy for him so he wants to talk to her about it and see what he could do to help her. He went inside their room but didn't find her there. He saw the closed door from the bathroom and thought that maybe she's having her nightly shower so he just left her alone.

The constant pouring of water from the shower bothered him; it's been on for exactly three minutes. He knew Miley would close the shower occasionally but now, all he could hear is the water hardly hitting the tub. He got so concerned so he knocked on the door, "Miles? Miley, are you okay?" No answer. "Miley? Miley, can you hear me?" he got worried and banged his fist against the door three times, "Miley Ray! Answer me!" he twisted the knob and he got surprised that it's open. He opened the door and looked around the bathroom. He saw something in the toilet which looked like what they ate for dinner, but digested. He got confused and thought that maybe Miley is sick or something. He saw the frosted glass that separated the toilet from the shower and noticed Miley's silhouette sitting in the tub. _"Miley,"_ he called, but neither she didn't move nor spoke. He panicked and opened the frosted glass door; there he saw his twelve year old little sister sitting on the bath tub, unconscious. He immediately turned off the shower and touched his sister's face. He felt her pulse on her neck and was glad that he found it beating. He shouted for help and wrapped Miley in her towel and her bathrobe to keep her warm. Their parents were shocked but his dad managed to call 911. An ambulance came and they took her to the hospital with their mom.

Nick and his dad stayed in the house but he couldn't keep thinking about Miley. They found out she has bulimia and she fainted because of low blood sugar; she had been avoiding sweets too much that she lost strength because of it. It is never good not to have a little amount of sugar in your body. Neither of the three of them got mad at Miley, no one judged her, they tried their best to hear her out and understand her. But Nick felt like taking the blame; he felt like a bad brother because Miley didn't tell him her problem, she always tells him when she's feeling something. When he visited her for the first time, she cried when she saw him. She had been asking for her big brother for two days but she had to have a treatment or therapy for two whole days without any visitors except her mother. When he saw her, he ran towards her and hugged her; Miley loves it when he hugs her.

_"I'm right here, Miles."_

_"I missed you."_

_"I felt like a bad brother for not seeing that there's something wrong with my baby sister."_

_"You're not a bad brother. It's my fault. I should've asked for help. I'm sorry if I worried you."_

Nick caressed Miley's face gently.

_"You're okay now, that's all that matters. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Now is not a good idea."_

_"Alright, tell me when you're ready."_

Miley was able to go home after a few days and Nick made sure she'll eat the right amount of food, and she'll take her medications, but they never pressured her. They let her adjust back to her normal eating habits slowly and Nick made sure that she isn't throwing up the food she ate.

Nick got very protective but Miley loved it, she likes to know that someone really cares for her so much. It makes her feel special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the update! I hope you all liked it! And yes, my inspiration for the prologue is Dear John, but it's not totally the same with Dear John. =] You'll find out later =] I think this story won't be too long either. It would be a maximum of 15 chapters, but I'll do my best to make each chapter longer than what I did on WHEN I LOOK AT YOU. =] Also, thank you for supporting LONG LIVE! I really put such effort on that story and I'm happy I got a very nice feedback =] THANK YOU GUYS! PLEASE <em>REVIEW!<em>**

**_Lalaha, imperfections676, 0o-ThisIsMe-o0, Jancy, amyl0awrence, XoXSweetestXoX, Simar, xomexo, teammileyXD, NickJisoffmychain2828 – thank you guys for giving me ten reviews for the prologue! Hahaha I hope you all understood now why Miley is his sister =]_**

**_xonileylooover_**


	3. I'm getting older too

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 2: I'm getting older too**

_**I took my love and I took it down**__**  
><strong>__**Climbed a mountain and turned around**__**  
><strong>__**And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**__**  
><strong>__**Till the landslide brought it down**_

_**Oh, mirror in the sky - What is love?**__**  
><strong>__**Can the child within my heart rise above?**__**  
><strong>__**Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?**__**  
><strong>__**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**_

_**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**__**  
><strong>__**Because I've built my life around you**__**  
><strong>__**But time makes you bolder, even children get older**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm getting older, too**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

A fifteen year-old Nick is giving his thirteen year-old sister a piggy back ride on their way to their picnic table. They are hanging out in the park for their dad's birthday, and the two of them decided to jog for a while. Apparently, Miley got tired and Nick had to carry her back to the table.

_"Oh God, at last!"_ Nick gasped as he put down Miley on the floor.

Miley felt sorry for asking Nick for a piggy back ride, but she really felt tired. _"Sorry, I really got tired,"_ Miley said with an apologetic look on her face.

Nick gave her a small smile. _"It's okay. You're just heavy,"_ he said without thinking.

_"I'm heavy?"_ Miley asked with big eyes, she totally got self conscious. She is very sensitive when you tell her she doesn't look good or if she's fat.

Mrs. Grey cleared her throat and Nick caught what she meant by that simple gesture; the three of them are aware of Miley's sensitivity.

Nick thought of an explanation immediately. The last thing he wanted to do is to let her sister down. _"Oh! No, you still weigh the same. I'm just tired too, maybe that's the reason why I thought you're heavy,"_ he said with such assurance.

_"Alright,"_ Miley said with a smile, forgetting about his previous comment that she's heavy.

_"Come on, let's eat,"_ said Mr. Grey_. "Your mother cooked baked Mac and cheese for Miley, and baked Mac for Nick!"_

_"Yay!"_ the two teenagers screamed in delight and sat beside each other on the picnic bench. They dug in their favorite meals and ate the other foods their mom prepared. The three of them made sure Miley ate because they are still scared that her eating disorder would go back.

It's true that Miley gained some weight after her illness, but it's the normal weight for her age; she got curves and she got taller too because she just hit adolescence. Every guy would want her but she is too insecure to realize that. Nick heard some lower batch boys talk about Miley in the locker room, and it disgusts him because they were talking about how hot her sister is. She is just thirteen, for crying out loud!

Nick and Miley had transferred to a different school after they found out that Miley got bullied. He became captain of the soccer team and she gained friends there. He would still be the overprotective brother he is, but she never complained about it.

Miley is the top one student in school, but that didn't mean that her social life is always rainbows and butterflies. She still has those days where the most popular girl, Sam would insult her. Miley has two best friends; Selena and Demi. The trio is the top three students in their whole grade level. They would study and do their homework and projects together.

_"Miley!"_ yelled Selena as she ran along the corridor towards Miley's locker, _"Where were you this morning?"_

"_Where is Demi?"_ asked Miley as she looked behind Selena.

"_Oh, she went to the girl's room. Where were you this morning?"_ Selena asked again, totally curious why Miley was missing that morning.

_"Nick and I had a dentist appointment,"_ Miley explained as she took some books from her locker.

_"So, that's the reason why he's not here this morning. I have waited this morning at the school entrance, hoping to see him when you two arrive,"_ said Selena.

_"Why do you like my brother, anyway?"_ Miley asked with such curiousness. She has been friends with Selena for almost two years and all she could hear is Nick; of course school and family stuff are an exception on that.

_"Are you kidding me? He's so cute, kind and sexy,"_ Selena said with a dreamy look on her face.

Miley made a gagging act, _"Nick? Sexy? Eeeew."_

_"He is! Have you seen him shirtless? I sneak at their gym class sometimes,"_ Selena confessed.

_"Yes! He's my brother."_

_"Really? Send me a picture!"_

_"Sel..."_

_"Okay, fine. Have you seen him naked?"_

_" Selena!"_ Miley exclaimed, totally annoyed.

_"Just answer it, Mi."_

_"When we were kids! We used to take a bath together, but now? Of course not!"_

Miley hadn't paid attention to the lesson that much. Selena's question a while ago bothered her mind, sending her back to an awkward encounter with Nick just a few days ago; Miley woke up at one a.m. and found Nick out of his bed. She got confused so she went out of her bed too. She saw the light coming from the slightly opened door of the bathroom so she quietly walked towards it. She took a peek and saw her brother's reflection on the mirror, with him facing sideways, doing God knows what. She immediately went back to bed and closed her eyes, tried to sleep and forget what she saw.

_"He is just so cute!"_ Selena gushed as they walked out of the classroom. Their class was finished so Selena started talking about Nick again. Both Miley and Demi rolled their eyes at their best friend. They are tired of hearing Selena say Nick's name over and over again; especially Miley.

"_Sel, not to be rude, but just stop it, okay?" _Miley said as they walked along the hallway.

"_Why don't you just tell Nick to start crushing on me so I'll stop fantasizing?"_ Selena said.

"_Sel, how many times do Miley has to tell you that Nick isn't interested in anyone right now?" _Demi said, totally annoyed.

Miley sent Demi a "thank you" smile. _"Yah, what Demi said!"_ Miley said.

"_Please, Mi? Just ask him what he thinks of me and I'll stop. Please?"_ Selena begged with such exaggeration.

Miley shrugged, _"Okay, anything to shut you up and get you going."_

When Miley got home, she started studying for her quiz in math the next day, while waiting for Nick. When he arrived, he noticed Miley very busy writing stuff as she sat in front of her desk. Miley on the other hand, was too occupied to notice Nick's arrival. Nick walked towards her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"_Hey, you're here,"_ Miley said as she smiled up to him. _"I have to ask you something,"_ she asked as she turned on her chair to face him.

"_What is it?" _he asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"_What do you think of my best friend, Selena?" _Miley asked bluntly.

"_Uhhh, she's your best friend?" _Nick said, stating the obvious.

_"No, I mean, do you like her?" _

Well, the conversation is awkward.

_"As in, like her, LIKE HER?"_

_"Yeah, she has this huge crush on you which is so annoying."_

_"Really? But I don't like her like that, and I am positive about it."_

_"Oh thank God, we could get over it!"_

_"But David, my friend likes her so much. He thinks she's cute. Joe also thinks Demi's nice too."_

_"Oh, that's nice. How about me?"_

_"They don't usually talk about you when I'm with them."_

Miley frowned, but it soon disappeared when a good thought popped in her mind, _"Ok fine. But I like someone from the soccer team,"_ she said with a sly smile.

Nick frowned and got conscious. He really doesn't like it when Miley talks about boys. She's his little sister. _"Who?"_ he still asked.

Miley got up and walked towards Nick. _"My big brother, Nick,"_ she said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Nick chuckled, _"Okay, what's wrong with your math?" _he asked, aware of the reason why Miley's acting like a good girl around him.

Miley grinned_, "There's a very difficult topic and we're going to have a quiz tomorrow."_

_"Alright," _Nick said, giving up when she used the puppy dog face on him.

Miley squealed and wrapped her arms around Nick, _"You're the best brother ever."_

* * *

><p>It is summer and a seventeen year-old Nick is driving fifteen year-old Miley, Selena and Demi to their friend's birthday party around six in the evening. His sister and her friends are dressed in girly summer dresses that proved that his little sister is growing up too fast. Nick stepped on the break as they came in front of their destination.<p>

"_Don't get drunk, okay?" _Nick said to Miley sternly, just like a good big brother would do.

"_Okay, big brother." _Miley rolled her eyes, annoyed at Nick's overprotectiveness.

"_Call me when you want me to pick you up, or when something happens,"_ Nick added.

Miley nodded her head and stepped out of the car.

After a few hours, Nick fetched the girls around eight thirty and can't help but notice their constant giggling; he knows something is wrong.

_"Oh and the look in Miley's face when she tasted the beer was priceless!"_ that sentence slipped from Demi's mouth accidentally. Nick felt boiling in anger; he's against alcoholic drinks.

_"Demi!" _Miley gasped when Demi slipped that out, while Demi clamped her hand against her own mouth shut.

_"I told you not to drink any alcoholic beverage, Mi." _Nick said toughly.

_"I'm sorry, but it was just a taste, Nick."_ Miley said, trying to explain.

_"Yes it was a taste, but that's where everything starts!"_ Nick yelled as his anger raged. Everyone got silent. He stepped on the break as they reached Selena's house and Sel immediately got out after thanking Nick for the ride, next was Demi's house and she got out with a thank you to Nick. The ride home to the Grey's house was silent and awkward; Miley had transferred to the front seat because Nick asked her to, and she just can't say no because he was mad at her.

Miley sucked in her breath and looked sideways to her brother, "_I'm sorry. They are all doing it and I kinda got forced by it,"_ she said softly.

_"You could have said no, Miley Ray,"_ Nick said with such attitude in his voice. He is so pissed at his younger sister.

_"It's not that easy,"_ Miley said with such anxiety in her voice. It is true, she tried not to give in, but the pressure was strong.

Nick held on tight to the steering wheel, afraid that if they keep fighting he would lose control and get them into an accident. _"What if you got drunk too much and you got unconscious? Or worse, some guy would take advantage of your state? What are you going to do, huh?"_ he said with a raised tone of his voice.

There are a lot of things going into Miley's head; she wanted to say it all but she doesn't know where to start. Her mind is spinning and she felt so hurt, confused and angry. _"You know what? You are so overprotective and I'm sick of it! I don't want it anymore, okay? Just leave me alone!"_

Her words stung Nick's heart; he is having a hard time processing things. All he wanted to do is to look after his sister, and this is the price to pay, huh? _"So now you don't want my help anymore? Fine!"_ he said as he dismissed their argument.

Miley's lower lip quivered. She hates it when Nick gets mad or when they have to be mad at each other, and she doesn't like it when he yelled at her. He never yelled at her.

When they got home, Miley was fast to get out of the car and inside the house. Their mom and dad got confused because those two never got mad at each other that worse.

_"What happened?"_ Mrs. Grey asked when Nick entered the house. She and Mr. Grey are sitting in the living room, watching an old movie.

Nick sighed, _"Miley got drunk at the party and I yelled at her. She said I'm too overprotective."_

Mrs. Grey got up to comfort her son, _"Oh, honey. Miley's growing up. She's going to try stupid things and make mistakes. You're just gonna need to respect her decisions. Don't worry, he's a smart kid." _

Nick looked as his parents, _"Why are you two so calm about this? She drank beer and God knows what else she had done."_

Mr. Grey spoke up, _"Miley would be fine. She's smart and she knows what she's doing. You gotta trust her, the last thing she needs is her brother hating on her,"_ he said as he tried his best to make Nick understand.

Nick ran his hand on his hair, anxiousness washing over him. _"What if she overdosed, fainted, or what if it resulted to something serious?"_

_"Tell her that nicely. Just make her understand that you're concerned and just educate her with the risks if it's needed,"_ said Mr. Grey.

Nick sighed, _"I overreacted didn't I?"_

Mrs. Grey hugged her son, _"Yeah. You're just scared to see your sister grow up, aren't you?" she said._

_"I guess I am. I just don't want her to get into trouble," _Nick admitted.

His mother smiled at him. _"She won't if she'll know she has a brother who would warn her about everything, support her through anything, and catch her every time she falls."_

_"Go on, son. I'm pretty sure Miley needs to get rid of feeling sick right now," _said Mr. Grey.

Nick climbed up the stairs and in his room he has been sharing with Miley. He went inside and saw Miley already sleeping in her bed. He sat on her bed with her back facing him, and he caressed her hair softly.

"_Mile? You okay?"_ he asked with a soft voice.

"_I'm fine," _Miley replied coldly.

"_I brought you some Tylenol and a glass of water. If you want a coffee, I could make you one," _Nick said, hoping she would soften her heart for him. She didn't say anything. Nick shrugged and left her alone; he took a bath and brushed his teeth. When he came back, he noticed that Miley already drunk the water and took the medicine. He smiled and refilled her glass with water; it's the least he could do for her. He climbed in his own bed and laid down, facing Miley's back.

A few minutes later, Miley turned to the other side and got face to face with Nick. _"Nick? Are you mad at me?"_

Nick smiled in the inside but kept a calm appearance on the outside. _"I'm upset but I'm not mad."_

Miley looked in his eyes. _"I'm sorry,"_ she said sincerely.

Nick smiled and opened his arms for her, _"Come here."_

Miley left her bed and climbed beside Nick on his bed. She snuggled to his chest and he enveloped her in his warm arms. They missed each other.

"_You never yelled at me before. I got scared. You know I don't want to get yelled at," _Miley reminded him. Nick mentally cursed himself for yelling at her.

"_I'm sorry, Mi. I'm guess I'm just scared for you to grow up. I'm scared that you would go to night parties frequently and get drunk, and then you would get pressured to do drugs, and then your life would get ruined. I don't want that to happen. I want you to be as innocent as you are before this night ever happened," _Nick explained sincerely.

Miley looked up to him, _"You kind have to deal with me growing up. I'm going to make mistakes but I'm going to learn from them. I take back the things I said in the car; I like it how you always take care of me. I know you would always protect me and not let me go to the wrong direction. But it's just too much. Just please, loosen up a little. I'm not a little girl anymore."_

"_I know. I just don't like the idea that you're growing up too fast."_

"_I'll always be your baby sister."_

The two of them smiled at each other, and Nick kissed Miley's forehead.

_"Are you going to be okay?" _Nick asked.

_"My head hurts,"_ Miley said, ashamed of herself. Nick shrugged it off and kissed her temple.

_"Did you know that drinking too much beer could give you a big tummy?"_

_"It does?"_ Miley asked. Curiosity was evident in her voice.

_"You could Google it."_

_"Okay, if that's true, no beer for me!"_

Nick grinned. _"That's my princess,"_ he said. It looks like he wouldn't need to be afraid after all. _"Go to sleep now. I'm not mad, okay?"_

_"Okay. Good night,"_ said Miley as she closed her eyes and cuddled on Nick's chest.

Nick caressed Miley's hair gently. He knows that she likes it when he does that. _"Good night," _he said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for waiting! I really have trouble writing stuff like this; you know, stuff before the conflict happens. LOL =)) I really hope you all liked this chapter. I made it long for you all. =] PLEASE REVIEW! =]<strong>

**amyl0awrence, arubagirl0926, Simar, Jancy, NickJisoffmychain2828, too lame for a name, XoXSweetestXoX, 0o-ThisIsMe-o0, lalaha – THANK YOU! I've reached 19 reviews! YAY! =] I know that Nick's too overprotective. Well, that's what you get when you have an annoying brother. LOL I'm older than him, though, and I hate him. LOL hahaha that's why I want to put my ideal brother in my story =] I want an older brother like Nick =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


	4. A better way for you and me to be

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 3: ****A better way for you and me to be**

_**Just a little girl,**__**  
><strong>__**Big imagination,**__**  
><strong>__**never letting no one take it away**__**  
><strong>__**Went into the world, **__**  
><strong>__**What a revelation**__**  
><strong>__**She found there's a better way for you and me to be**_

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm,**__**  
><strong>__**Find out for certain,**__**  
><strong>__**Love's gonna be there for you,**__**  
><strong>__**you'll always be someone's baby**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was eight o'clock in the evening; sixteen year-old Miley and eighteen year-old Nick are watching a movie in their bedroom when they heard a loud slam and gun shots.

"_What was that?"_ Miley asked. The two teenagers got scared, but Nick, being the alert one managed to quickly call 911 with his cell phone, for help. Miley ran to the far corner of their room near the window as Nick locked the door of their bedroom. He ran towards Miley and held her sobbing figure in his arms. She is so scared and she can't stop shaking and sobbing. He thought for a way to get out of the house and suddenly remembered the fire exit.

_"Come on, we gotta leave,"_ Nick whispered as he kissed Miley's forehead.

_"But mom and dad,"_ Miley said frantically. She is so worried about their mom and dad because they are downstairs, for Christ's sake! And they heard gun shots!

_"We can't walk through that door, it's dangerous,"_ Nick explained to his sister.

_"But we can't leave them!"_

_"We'll die if we won't leave now."_

Nick opened the secret passage on the floor, opened the light switch and took a peek in it. When he got convinced that it was safe for them to get down, he urged Miley to go down first, _"You first."_

Miley shook her head, _"I'm scared!"_

_"I'll go first,"_ Nick said.

_"Don't leave me,"_ Miley said with wide eyes. She got scared at the thought that the evil people would get her once Nick went down on the passage and she got left in the room.

Nick sighed, _"Climb on my back."_

Nick went in the secret passage and grabbed on the ladder. He waited for Miley to climb on his back before he pulled back the door of the passage, and climbed them down to the basement. They managed to go out of the house through the window in the basement. They hid behind the bushes in the garden, and Nick held Miley tight in his arms to comfort her.

_"What if they kill mom and dad?" _Miley asked frantically.

_"They would be fine; the policemen would be here soon."_ Nick is scared too, but he is a coward to admit it.

_"I'm scared,"_ Miley admitted.

Nick brushed the hair away from her face and looked in her eyes, _"I'm right here, I won't leave you, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you."_

The police arrived and the trespassers got arrested; they were thieves, and they shot their mom and dad. Their parents didn't make it. The heartless thieves shot them numerously.

The tragedy was earth-shattering for the two siblings; it's like the world crumbled in front of them. Who would want their parents to die? Miley had a hard time processing things; Nick did too, but he chose to stay strong for his little sister. They acquired their parents' savings, they sold their cars but left Nick's, and they sold the house to buy a smaller one. They were able to buy a house in a nice and safer place. The two of them still shared a room because Miley is still scared. Nick had to postpone going to college because he had to watch over his sister. He wanted to make sure nothing's going wrong with her.

The tragedy made a big impact on Miley's life. They were her real parents, for crying out loud! Some mean and heartless people in her school would tease her for losing her mom and dad, but some chose to give sympathy. Selena and Demi helped Miley get through it; they would cheer her up, help her with her problems, and help her with school lessons.

Nick focused on Miley; he doesn't want her to think that no one cares for her. They became closer than before. There were nights when she would climb in his bed crying, and he would just hold her and comfort her until she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Nick, I have to tell you something,"<em> a seventeen year-old Miley asked her nineteen year-old brother; Nick just picked her up from school. She's now a senior and he found a job as an employee at the nearest grocery store. He would pick her up after his work and her classes.

_"What is it?" _Nick asked curiously.

_"I'm dating someone," _Miley said softly, trying to break-in the news to her brother slowly so he won't freak out.

Nick got surprised but he somewhat accepted that his little sister is growing up and she's gonna date guys and explore life on her own, one day. _"Oh, who? Do I know him?"_

Miley let out a sigh of relief. "_Yes, he's Liam, he was your batch mate. He works at a brake shop right now,"_ she said.

Nick tried to remember a guy named Liam in his batch; yeah, he remembered him. Liam was the blonde guy with a muscular frame that looked too much for a petite girl like Miley. Nick thought that Liam could squeeze his little sister to death if he got mad, and it horrified him. _"I know him. Isn't he too old for you? How did you meet?"_ he asked, using his big brother instincts on her.

_"He fetched his younger brother at school and we just kinda talked to each other. He's really nice," _said Miley excitedly.

Nick could see that Miley looked happy so he just shrugged. It's also a good sign that she's moving on from the tragedy that happened to them a year ago. She was worse back then, and it looks like she's recovering right now. _"Okay, as long as you'll be careful, I'll be fine with your dating. If you're going out to a date, just let me know,"_ Nick said, giving up at Miley's charms.

_"Thank you Nick,"_ Miley said with such gratitude.

Miley went to dates with Liam and she never forgot to ask her brother if she could go. Nick gave her a curfew and she never went home after her curfew which is eight in the evening. Liam would drive her home oftentimes, but there are times where Nick would tell Miley that he'll be the one to drive her home. She truly felt happy and special when she's with him; and Nick could see that.

Three weeks later, Miley went home around seven in the evening alone, and Nick saw her rush past the front door to their room. He noticed her smeared make-up and he knew exactly that something's wrong. He rushed to their room and saw her curled up like a ball on top of her bed, crying hysterically. The sight made Nick's heart ache, he immediately made his way beside Miley and he caressed her hair softly.

"_Hey princess, what's wrong? What did he do?"_ Nick asked calmly. He waited for her reply but she just kept crying. _"Do you want to talk about it?" _he asked again and Miley shook her head. _"Okay then, I'll just stay here beside you until you feel better,"_ he said while rubbing her back comfortingly. This is the reason why he doesn't want her to have a boyfriend; he's scared she might get hurt.

Nick watched as his sister moved and rest her head on his lap, making him brush her hair with his fingers_. "You're gonna be okay,"_ he whispered.

Miley's cries decreased after half an hour and Nick took the courage to ask her again, _"Is it Liam?"_

Miley nodded her head softly and Nick just continued caressing her hair as he held her hand with his other hand.

"_Did he cheat on you?"_ he asked again and Miley started crying again.

That was their last conversation, except for Nick's comforting words. He asked her if she already ate and she said no because she isn't hungry, but Nick wouldn't take that for an answer; he went to the kitchen to get her some noodles. He made her eat at least half of the noodles, and then he made her change into her sleeping clothes.

When they sat back on Miley's bed, she was ready to tell him what happened. It was now or never. Nick held Miley's hands in support of her, and she smiled lightly.

"_When Selena, Demi and I were shopping, I saw him with a girl older and prettier than me. He admitted that he was just playing with me, and he liked me because I was younger. He never planned on telling me he's got another girl because he wanted to keep me as his toy,"_ Miley said with teary eyes. It was really hurtful for her because Liam was her first boyfriend; she didn't expect that if was all a game to him, she really loved him.

"_That's okay. Love is blind sometimes and times like this happen to make us stronger. Just don't trust easily next time. Get to know a guy first, before dating him,"_ Nick said, trying his best to be cool with this.

"_But that's not just it,"_ Miley said in a low voice as she lowered her head too.

"_What else is wrong?"_ Nick asked.

Miley looked up to him with a frightened look on her face. _"You'll hate me, once I tell you,"_ she said as her eyes stared to get watery again.

He caressed the side of her face softly to assure her that whatever she would tell him, he wouldn't get mad. _"I promise that I won't get mad and I won't hate you."_

"_I slept with him a few days ago. I really loved him and I thought he felt the same. I am so stupid for letting him do that to me,"_ Miley said. She was embarrassed and she waited for him to start yelling at her. She felt so stupid for letting that bastard take the only thing she had; she was supposed to give it to her soul mate, to the one who really loves her.

Nick didn't know what to say. He is angry; very angry. But he promised Miley that he wouldn't hate her. It's too hard for him not to be angry; that cold-hearted Liam took advantage of his sister and took her innocence. He looked down at his little sister; her hair is now covering her face but he could see that she's crying. His heart melted at the sight; all his anger disappeared and all he wanted to do is hold his baby sister and wish that what she just said wasn't true. That's what he did; he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her tight in his arms.

"_You are so stupid, you know that?"_ Nick said as he tried his best not to cry with her.

"_I know, I'm sorry," _Miley said as she cried on his chest.

"_It's okay. Do you want me to get you something? What do you want? I'll do anything for you"_ Nick said as he comforted her.

Miley lifted her head and moved so she would be sitting on Nick's lap. She leaned in and planted her lips on his'. The kiss was sweet and perfect, but that's not what Miley wants; she parted her lips and all she could think of was how their tongues are mingling. It was magical to her, she felt sparks fly and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Yes, Miley knew that they weren't blood related but she never thought she would feel this way towards him. What she's feeling now was indescribable; all she could say is that she liked it. She didn't know how she got the courage to kiss him, but it felt so right and good, maybe it's also because of her desperation to be loved and appreciated. She felt horrible and unloved when she found out that Liam cheated on her and this was her way to ignore those feelings.

Nick was surprised, but he liked it too; he liked kissing Miley. He was worried at first, but all his worries got washed away when Miley snaked her hands around Nick's neck to his hair. She buried her fingers in his mop of curls and it was a big turn on for him. Having her on top of his lap, didn't help too. It only made them like the kiss more, as it grew deeper. Suddenly, Nick's mind went back to its own state and he realized that he's kissing his sister. They might not be blood-related but he's still his sister. It took all of his strength to pull away from her and get her off his lap; he ached for her lips when they parted.

Miley's lower lip quivered and she blushed at the same time; she felt embarrassed because just kissed her older brother and she liked the kiss so much.

"_Miley…"_ Nick said, not knowing what to say to her. Should he say that he liked the kiss? No, of course not, she's his baby sister. He shouldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state.

"_I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was the one who kissed you,"_ Miley said, stuttering.

"_I understand. You didn't mean it, you're just hurt,"_ Nick said, more of convincing himself instead of Miley.

"_I liked it. I liked the kiss. I've never felt like this before. Not with Liam," _Miley said honestly.

"_You can't like it, you're my sister and I'm your brother. Brothers and sisters don't kiss like that," _Nick said defensively.

"_But we're not like the others; you know we're not blood related,"_ Miley said, trying to convince him.

"_You're just confused, Mi. Just sleep and you'll feel better in the morning," _Nick said, ignoring what Miley said before.

"_Nick…"_ Miley whined but Nick already pushed her gently down the bed. He put the covers on top of her and he caressed her hair.

"_Go to sleep. I'll be here,"_ said Nick before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Both Miley and Nick tried to forget what happened that night and they avoided that topic whenever they talk, or at least Nick avoided that topic whenever Miley brought it up. She felt so bad for feeling something more than a brotherly love for Nick; it tortured her not to feel his lips on hers again. Graduation is near, so she put all her attention on her studies to somehow forget her feeling s for Nick.

Nick on the other hand, tried his best to control his actions whenever she would be sweet to him; she is such a torture, such a tease. But he doesn't have the heart to tell her to stop and leave him alone; he knew that Miley relies on him with everything in her, and he doesn't want to ruin their good relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for some typos and grammar errors. I guess this is too fast for you all to process. LOL I'm tired of filling up some parts with stuff that I have already written on my previous stories. You know what I mean? LOL I just want a little bit of introduction chapters before the main conflict. hahaha and I have to say that it's getting near. AND NO, THE MAIN CONFLICT ISN'T THE LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP WHEN NICK JOINS THE US ARMY. Ooooooppps! Spoiler alert! LOL <strong>

**_teammileyXD, arubagirl0926, Simar, Niley, Jancy, NickJisoffmychain2828, NileyCraziness, shmileysmiler, MissMileyObessed, Jancy, **_XoXSweetestXoX_** – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! We all want Nick to be our brother. LOL =)) I mean, I want him to be my soul mate but I guess I'll just give him to MILEY =)) LOL she should take good care of him or else. Hahaha _**

**Have you seen Nelta candids? The one with Nick topless? WAHAHAHA wheeeeewww! But eeeeewww on Nelta. LOL sorry, I just don't like them. They don't look good together. Just my opinion though, I don't hate them that much (LOL) and I respect if any of you likes Nelta. Hahaha but seriously, that's the worst pair ever (For me) ahahaha I mean... nelena & namantha r a little bit fine with me. And I really don't like Nelta. I SHIP NILEY! Hahaha **

**_xonileylooover_**

**PS. I just wanna say this... and you could just ignore it haha! **

**I used to dislike Selena's singing (especially live) but I cant help watching her We own the night concert videos yesterday. LOL  
><strong>


	5. I'm leaving on a jetplane

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 4: ****I'm leaving on a jet plane**

_**Now the time has come to leave you**__**  
><strong>__**One more time let me kiss you**__**  
><strong>__**Close your eyes I'll be on my way**__**  
><strong>__**Dream about the days to come**__**  
><strong>__**When I won't have to leave alone**__**  
><strong>__**About the times, I won't have to say**_

_**So kiss me and smile for me**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me that you'll wait for me**__**  
><strong>__**Hold me like you'll never let me go**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane**__**  
><strong>__**Don't know when I'll be back again**__**  
><strong>__**Oh babe, I hate to go**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

An eighteen year-old Miley walked towards the stage to deliver her valedictorian speech; yes, she graduated as a valedictorian, and Nick is so proud of her. She is the bravest person he knew, and despite all of the problems she had encountered, she managed to maintain her very good grades.

Miley's speech was meaningful and tearful, she even gave a part of it to thank her older brother, Nick, who is now twenty years old. He was the reason she got through it all. The ceremony ended around six in the evening, and Nick took pictures of Miley with her friends. After the picture-taking, the two of them celebrated her graduation by having dinner in a nice restaurant in town. He gave her a Tiffany charm bracelet as his graduation gift to her.

Miley is happy to go to college, mostly because Nick said last year that they are going to Vanderbilt together this coming school year, and Miley got a full scholarship.

One day, when Miley was cleaning their room while Nick was at work, she accidentally saw a white folder. It was hidden beneath his files on top of his desk. She opened the folder and found a letter as the first page. She can't believe that Nick didn't tell her he wanted to join the US Army; he told her that they would go to Vanderbilt together. She felt betrayed in a way, because he didn't tell her.

The truth is; she doesn't want him to join the army.

Nick came home around six in the evening and saw Miley on the couch with a white folder beside her. He noticed the folder and he gasped when he realized that it's the folder that contains his acceptance letter to join the Army. He immediately grabbed the folder and faced a very disappointed Miley.

Miley stood up. _"I thought we're going to Vanderbilt together? Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of my feelings? Am I freaking you out? I'll stop. I'll stop everything, just please don't go,"_ she said with pleading eyes. She pressed herself against him and hugged him tight. _"I don't know what I would do without you. Please? Don't leave me, please?"_ she said as she cried on his chest.

Nick swallowed and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. _"I've made up my mind,"_ he said with no emotion in his voice.

_"Please? You're the only one that I have left,"_ Miley said.

That statement broke his heart. Is he ready to leave her to live his dream to be in the army?

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and held her tight; he hated himself for being the reason why Miley is crying. _"You won't lose me, Mi. Never,"_ he whispered in her ear.

_"You're gonna get killed,"_ Miley said with wide eyes, looking at Nick. It took all of her strength before she had the courage to say those words.

Nick touched the side of her face and made her look in his eyes. _"I won't. I won't let myself get killed for you,"_ he said while wiping her tears away. _"Don't cry, princess. I hate it when you cry,"_ he said before kissing her cheek. He lingered for a moment, wanting to feel the spark he felt when he first felt her lips, but with him, kissing only her cheek, it wasn't that electrifying. _"I'm leaving after I drive you to your dorm at Vanderbilt,"_ Nick said and it made her want to cry more. _"Shhhh, you're gonna be okay,"_ he said while caressing her face and brushing his nose against hers, like an Eskimo kiss.

"_I love you,"_ Miley confessed, hoping it would change his mind. _"I can't live without you by my side. You're the only one who makes me happy, you know me more than any person in this world. I… I love you."_ She leaned in and kissed him again. Electricity ran from their joined lips, sending all the fireworks outside their bodies. She clung onto him tight and Nick was too weak to stop. He gave in and parted her lips with his'; he took the lead this time. His kiss was slow, passionate, and feverish. It was impossible to think that a minute ago; he was her brother because right now, he felt different; more like her lover. They playfully and lovingly touched tongues in their kiss and it was exciting for both of them. When they ended the kiss, no one knew what to say to each other.

Nick took the first move and tucked some stray strands of Miley's hair beneath her ear. _"You're beautiful. You're amazing. Any guy would fall for you. But I'm not the one for you," _Nick's throat hurt when he spoke those words to her.

"_It doesn't matter what you say. I love you and I'll wait for you to realize that you love me too. I know you do, I can feel it. I can feel it so much; it hurts to hear you say that you don't," _Miley said.

"_Someday, you're going to find the right guy for you and you'll realize how dumb that idea is. We can't be together, you're my little sister,"_ Nick said, forgetting about Miley's sensitivity.

Nick noticed Miley's teary eyes again, so he kissed her forehead and caressed her hair to comfort her.

"_I'm going to join the army, and that's final," _Nick said, trying to convince Miley.

Miley closed her eyes painfully and opened it after a few seconds. _"Just promise me that you'll be safe, promise me that I'll always be your baby girl, no one else."_

_"I promise. You will always be my baby girl, my little sister, my princess. We'll write to each other, okay?"_

_"Aren't you going to have a cell phone or something?"_

_"No, just letters."_

_"But what if everything goes wrong for me and I really need to talk to you?"_ Miley asked with sorrow in her eyes.

_"I'm afraid you have to tell me in a letter, but always remember that when everything goes wrong, I'm with you; I will always be there for you and I'll always love you."_

_"I love you too, Nicky."_

* * *

><p>The two of them spent the summer together; they were inseparable. Nick taught Miley how to drive too, and she got her driver's license before the summer ended. They wanted to make-up in advance for the time they would be apart when they part ways.<p>

On the night before they part ways, Nick decided to sleep beside Miley. She was about to ask him for it, but he was already holding his pillow as he walked towards her bed. He lay beside her and took her dearly in his arms. He had kissed her forehead occasionally, and brushed his fingers through her hair all night until he fell asleep. They didn't talk; they just enjoyed the feeling of being with each other.

It is very hard for Miley to let go. She's still a little girl who needs someone to be with her at all times. She wanted to stop him and tell him to stay with her, but that would be selfish.

The day that both of them dreaded, eventually came; like what was planned, Nick drove Miley to her dorm in Nashville, Tennessee. Their drive towards their destination was silent. Nick helped Miley bring her luggage to her dorm room. There, they stood in front of each other face to face, not knowing what to do and what to say.

Miley felt like crying and begging for him to take her with him, or for him not to go. She is scared that she won't be able to see him anymore. She loves him so much.

Nick on the other hand, is thinking twice; he doesn't want to leave his baby sister alone. He wants to take care of her forever, but joining the army is his dream, he can't just push the opportunity away.

Nick made the first move; he caressed Miley's soft hair. _"I'm going to miss you, baby girl,"_ Nick said softly.

Miley's lower lip quivered. _"Nicky... I... I love you," _she said, hoping it would still change everything.

Nick's heart ached; he pulled Miley in his arms and held her tight. _"I love you, too," _he said. "_You better take care of yourself. Study hard and make me proud, okay? I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Take care of yourself too. Promise me you'll come back for me; I can't live without you."_

_"I won't get myself harmed and I'll always think of you when I fight. Don't forget to write me a letter."_

_"I'll write you tons of them."_

_"I have to go,"_ Nick said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips; he followed his intuition. He doesn't know what has gotten into him but he just felt like feeling her lips against his, it was weird. It was meaningful, but Nick doesn't know what everything he felt meant. The kiss wasn't like the previous kisses they have shared; this one is just a sweet peck that left both of them hanging by a thread. No one confirmed what kind of relationship they have, but this is not the end of the two of them; only the beginning of a new commitment to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Follow me at twitter teresaloves2lol for updates =] thank you! <strong>

**Wheeeeew. That was a shocker. LOL hahaha I hope you all liked it even though it's depressing. =] what's a story without a conflict, eh? I just wanna let you know that the next chapter would contain NILEY LETTERS. You know what I mean? Haha no dialogues, just letters.**

**-MILEY FANS ARE AWESOME! 3 trending topics in three days (in my country)! She certainly rules the world. Haha **

**-Have you seen Selena video riding the slingshot? HAHAHA it's funny LOL**

**-Nick on Broadway again is just so great! =]**

**-Have you seen the sneak peak for joe's new video? HOT! Haha**

**-I can't wait for 9.20.2011 = UNBROKEN!**

**-I can't wait for gossip girl season 5. Big fan here =]**

**_amyl0awrence – I didn't know you're a Delta fan! LOL it's alright. I have nothing against her. I just don't like Nelta, that's all =] Thank you =]_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX – LOL your PS made me laugh. Hahaha and yeah! NILEY KISS! =] Thank you =]_**

**_MissMileyObessed – I totally agree on everything you said. Hahaha! _****_Thank you =]_**

**_Lalaha – it's Nick's dream to be in the army and save the world. LOL _****_Thank you =]_**

**_arubagirl0926 , _****_IWantNiley3.0 , Simar, Niley, Jancy, 0o-ThisIsMe-o0 – Thank you! =] I really appreciate your reviews you all are so amazing!_**

**_xonileylooover _**


	6. In the middle of nowhere

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 5: In the middle of nowhere**

_**It's so cold with nobody to hold me**__**  
><strong>__**You're so wrong for leaving when you told me**__**  
><strong>__**You would never leave me by myself**__**  
><strong>__**Out in the middle of nowhere**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm lost**__**  
><strong>__**Trying to make it on my own**__**  
><strong>__**I thought I could never do this alone**_

_**but now I'm walking by myself**__**  
><strong>__**Out in the middle of nowhere**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

August 11, 2011

Dear Nick,

I've been crying for days. I miss you so much. I miss you holding me, touching me, and kissing me. I'm always wearing the charm bracelet you gave me. It's very special to me because you gave it to me. And do you remember the merry-go-round music box you gave me? I listen to it when I can't sleep; it is really helpful. Anyway, how are you? Do you have friends already? Are the commanders good and fair? You haven't got a gay screwing you, right? Just kidding! I just heard that there are lots of gay soldiers and that's fine. I just don't want you to be like that. I'm hoping this distance would be good for us, since we will miss each other so much. I'm hoping that your feelings for me would grow more. I love you, Nick. I don't want to be your sister anymore. I want to be your girlfriend, and I'll wait for you forever. Anyway, school started yesterday. It's fun that Demi and I are block mates, but Selena's taking a different degree program, remember? So yeah, I miss her, although us three would hang out during our same free time. The professors are nice, and I started reading books since I got here. I want to make you proud again. I'll study hard, I promise. I love you Nicky. I miss you a lot. Send me your reply immediately when you receive this. I really miss you. Take care of yourself. I love you. Come back soon.

Love,

Miley

* * *

><p>Nick smiled when he received the letter, and even smiled more after reading it. His co-soldiers teased him by saying that Miley is his wife because they have the same last name, but he just ignored them.<p>

When Nick left, Miley had gone into slight depression; she wasn't able to sleep for a few nights, she wasn't able to eat well, she always listened and stared at her merry-go-round music box Nick gave her, and she cried every night. Her only cure was writing her letter to Nick, and boy, she was so excited when she received his letter to her.

* * *

><p>August 18, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

Hello my princess! I got your letter. I miss you too; a lot. First of all, you made me laugh about the gay soldiers. As of now, I haven't found one yet, so thank God. I've met some guys and I think they're nice. The commanders are tough but fair. I'll tell you once I've finished the training. It's nice that you still have Demi and Selena with you, they are good people, and I know that you're safe with them. I want to talk to you about our relationship. I love you too, but I'm not sure if it's the same love you feel for me. We'll see. It's okay that you're being honest with me. You are special to me; you are the only girl I love this much. But that doesn't mean I love you romantically. Don't stress yourself into studying. Loosen up a little and have fun, okay? I will be proud of you even if you fail, because I love you just the way you are. Take care of yourself. I miss you.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>August 25, 2011<p>

Dear Nick,

I received your letter. Thank you for being there for me and supporting me. Like I said earlier, I'll wait until you learn to love me, the same way I love you. About school, we found out that Joe, the one who had a crush on Demi, goes at Vanderbilt too! Now they are dating! It's so cool. I met lots of friends since the school started. All of them seem nice. There's this one guy who has the same hair as yours, and I thought he was you so I ran after him, and then I found out it wasn't you! =/ I was so sad that day because I missed you and I thought you came to surprise me. I really thought it was you. I miss you so much. How about you? How much do you miss me? You know, I'm kinda happy that you're not surrounded by women there, but I don't want you to come back as a gay, okay? I hope you don't get offended when I tease you like that. I don't want you to hate me. Anyway, there's this guy hitting on me, his name is Jake. He's nice but he's not my type. I'll try to loosen up a little. I'm having fun studying and you know that. I've been going out a lot with my friends lately, because we're just in introduction stage in most of our classes. Don't worry, our group dates don't involve alcohol so, it's cool. Sober is cool. I have a cold right now, but it's not that bad, and I'm already taking medicine. Don't worry about it. I miss you. I wish you're here with me to hold me until I fall asleep. I really love you. Be careful, okay?

Love,

Miley

* * *

><p>September 1, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

Got your letter! Why are you always teasing me like that? Stop it little missy. Your story about my look-a-like is kinda funny, but I mostly felt sad because you thought it was really me. Sorry that it wasn't me. I really miss you. You know that we've been together since you were born, and it's hard for me to accept that you're not with me anymore. I miss you, Mi. But I want to live my dream, or at least try it. I am enjoying here, I never thought that being a soldier would be fun. I also want to tell you something, just some trivia. Our shampoo and soap have too strong scent, they say that it's because we would be sweating a lot the whole day. We have to eat more than a cup of rice during lunch time. We wear the same uniforms every day, just new pairs. Yes, we do our own laundry. We also have a sleeping uniform, which is too freaky. We work out every day and then we have training from eight to eleven, and two to five. Sunday is our rest day; we get to do whatever we want. Being a soldier isn't that hard when you love what you're doing. I really am enjoying it. Thank you for supporting me, Mi. Always be careful and take care of yourself. Never mind the boys for a while; I don't want you to get hurt again. Just enjoy your life. I love and miss you, baby sis.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>September 8, 2011<p>

Dear Nick,

I got your letter. I won't tease you anymore ;) The trivia you gave are interesting. I'm happy that you're having fun there; I thought being a soldier is boring. I went to the photo printing shop this morning and got some duplicates for my favorite childhood pictures with you. I put some with this letter so that you'll have a copy. We are so cute! I missed being young. I want to be a kid again, so I won't have worries but to play. I miss my Barbie dolls. I remember that I used to play my Barbie dolls with you, it's so funny. I have another thing to tell you. Joe introduced David to Selena again and they've been dating. It's so cool, but now I feel jealous because they have dates, while I spend my nights having dates with my desk and book. I know you could imagine me sighing while you read this. A love life isn't my priority right now; I'm gonna wait for you. Do you remember our first kiss; the one that happened after I broke up with Liam? That kiss was the most special and memorable kiss I ever had. I never felt the same when Liam and I kissed. Our kiss was full of passion, and the way our tongues moved together is just hypnotizing, you taste sweet, and I felt safe and happy after that kiss. When are you coming home? I want you to be here on my birthday, is that possible? My birthday won't be complete without you. Please come home for my birthday? Even for just a day, I'd take it. I don't need a gift; I just want you to be here. I love you. I hope you know how much I miss you. I want you so badly to be here on my birthday.

Love,

Miley

* * *

><p>September 15, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

I loved the pictures so much! You make me smile. I just asked the high officials if I could go home for your birthday and they said that I can't. They could only send me home if there's a call of emergency, and I don't know what exactly the things they call emergency. There's a phone here which could be used for a limited time and purpose. I'll see if I'm gonna be able to persuade the soldier in charge if I could give you a call. Anyway, I miss you. Yes, I remember that kiss. Even though I've tried to forget it many times, it kept coming back to me. It's something special. At night, when there are stars, I would search for the brightest one and name it MILEY. So every night when I look at the sky and see the brightest star, it reminds me of you. In that way, I know that you're always with me. I miss you so much. Mi, I don't want you to regret waiting for me. Have fun and date; just be careful, I don't want you to be hurt again. Take care of yourself, baby girl. I love you.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>October 22, 2011<p>

Dear Nick,

Nicky, I have a fever right now. =/ I had it low this morning, but I still went to school and it got worse. The nurse had to send me back to the dorm; Demi and Joe walked me to my room. Now I'm in bed and I feel so cold. I always had you beside me when I had a fever, so now I'm missing you like hell. I wish you are here with me. I already took my medicine. Hopefully I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm sad that you won't be here for my birthday, but what you said about the brightest star made me smile. You are so sweet. Selena, Demi, and I went to awesome places last weekend. We went to lots of parks and I get to see amazing sites. We went zip lining, wall climbing, blueberry picking, and lots more. I'm gonna get better soon, don't worry too much. I just miss you. I love you, Nicky. I wish you are here to kiss me.

Love,

Miley

* * *

><p>September 29, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

Hey, give me a tour around Tennessee, once I come home. I hope you feel better soon, baby girl. You got me worried. Take your medicine and vitamins, eat well and stay healthy. If I were there right now, I would've cooked you lots of healthy food. Please take care of yourself; your health is your number one priority. I don't want you getting sick? I get so worried. Are you okay now? How are you feeling? I wish that I'm beside you right now; I want to hold you and kiss you until you feel better. Training is getting harder than before, and I really mean it because some of the guys say that I snore when I sleep. Wow, I must be so tired. I could tell you some of the things we do in our training but I don't wanna bore you, so... That's it. I miss you, Mi. Please get well soon.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>October 6, 2011<p>

Dear Nick,

I feel a lot better now. I told you not to worry so much! I'm fine. Thank you for being so concern, I missed having you around, bugging me to eat healthy food. You know I love junk food. I would love to drive you around here when you come home. When are you going to come home? I miss your warm hug. I miss sleeping beside you. My room's lonely without my Nicky. Anyway, I've gone back to class, three days after I told you that the nurse sent me home. The professors were kind and considerate when I came back, and Demi lend me her notes. Everything's okay. No need to worry your cute little head. Speaking of your head, I miss ruffling your hair. I love your curls, they make you look cute and sexy. How about you? You aren't sick, are you? I want you to be healthy too. I miss you, Nicky.

Love,

Miley

* * *

><p>October 13, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

Hello baby girl! I'm glad you're not sick anymore. That's good. There are a lot of things that I miss about you too, most especially, your beautiful eyes. I miss seeing your eyes. Anyway, my training is getting harder, and you're my inspiration why I keep moving. I just want this training to be over so I could visit you. I'll be home for Christmas, Mi. Be ready with my Christmas gift because I'm ready with my gift to you. We have this small gift shop here and I found the best gift for you. I miss you, Mi. Don't worry; I haven't got sick since I got here. That's good, right? Its kinda boring here at Sundays. A day without you is boring. I just wish tomorrow would be December already. I miss you. Take care of yourself.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>October 20, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

I can't sleep. I miss holding you. It's been two months. I miss your face; I always look at your picture whenever I feel lonely. I miss your hair; I always brush your hair with my fingers ever since we were young. I miss doing that to you. I haven't received your message yet, I just want to send you a letter. I'll send another one when I receive it. It was just now that I realized how much I miss you. It's gotten worse to the point that I can't sleep because I want to see you. I want to hear your voice. I sound like crazy. Is this what you call love? Have I found it already? This weird feeling that I feel, it's like I feel empty, and I think it's because you're far away. But memories really help; I would smile whenever I see your face in my head, and whenever I reminisce about you and I. If this is love, I surrender. I think I love you, Mi. Would you please reply back? I really want to know what you're going to say.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p>October 27, 2011<p>

Dear Miley,

I've been waiting for your letter. Why aren't you writing? Is there something wrong? Please tell me. Tell me everything. I don't care how long I have to read, just tell me if you have a problem. I'm worried so much. Please write immediately after reading this. I just want to know you're okay. Did I say something wrong? Please tell me. Just don't do this. I want to see your letter. I want to see your name, your handwriting, and the words that tell how much you love me. Please write to me. I won't be able to focus if I know there's something wrong with you. I need you to write to me, princess. I love you.

Love,

Nick

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DRAMA STARTS HERE<strong>

**Hello guys! Ah! A cliffy! =)) I'm evil. Haha well, Imma bout to post this yesterday but our internet connection went crazy. Lol thank you so much for your awesome reviews! A got 54 as of the moment. Please make it 65 for the next chapter? Thank you! I really do appreciate your lovely reviews!**

**_beauty0102, MissMileyObessed, NickJisoffmychain2828, arubagirl0926, imperfections676, Simar - thank you so much! =)_**

**_XoXSweetestXoX - lol. I do that thing sometimes! The copy-paste, answer, delete thing! Haha i do that sometimes when I reply to reviews. =) thanks for your long review._**

**_IWantNiley3.0 - ugggh. Me too! I want them to be together again =/ thank you, btw =)_**

**_amyl0awrence - i hope you liked the letters. Lol. Some are kinda boring so I kept others short. Ha! Lol. I'm super stoked for gossip girl and unbroken! _**

**_shmileysmiler - thank you! =) yeah, and I hope you'd be valedictorian too =) _**

_**xonileylooover**_


	7. I love you more than I did before

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 6: I love you more than I did before**

_**Well it's good to hear your voice**__**  
><strong>__**I hope you're doing fine**__**  
><strong>__**And if you ever wonder,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm lonely here tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by**__**  
><strong>__**And if I could have just one wish**__**  
><strong>__**I'd have you by my side**_

_**Oooh, oh I miss you**__**  
><strong>__**Oooh, oh I need you**_

_**And I love you more than I did before**__**  
><strong>__**And if today I don't see your face**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing's changed, no one can take your place**__**  
><strong>__**It gets harder everyday**_

_**Say you love me more than you did before**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm sorry it's this way**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**__**  
><strong>__**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Nick is worried sick about Miley. She hasn't sent him a letter for two weeks. Nick didn't know what to do. Should he call her? Should he go home and check on her, himself? His training would be done in six weeks, and he doesn't want to waste everything he had trained for. But then, Commander Lewis approached Nick, who is currently working out in the gym.

_"Nicholas Grey, you have a phone call,"_ said Commander Lewis.

Nick was surprised to hear that, but he dropped his dumbbells and walked with the Commander to the office. Nick noticed Commander Lewis' gloomy face and it alarmed him that something's not right. What would the phone call be about? Half of him wants it to be about Miley, but the other half of him wished it isn't, because the news would definitely be unpleasant. He is really worried about her.

When they reached the office, Sir Lewis offered him to seat and he handed the phone to Nick, _"It's about your sister."_

* * *

><p>They sent Nick back home, right after that phone call; he would drop everything in a heartbeat for his younger sister. It was Dr. Suzie Collins who called for Nick; Miley is in the hospital and Nick is her only guardian, so she had to call him. The moment Nick heard that his sister is hospitalized, he forgot everything; his dream, his career, himself. All he could think about is her. He got so worried that his heart almost dropped on the ground when the plane landed at the airport in Nashville. Nick took a cab to the hospital and went straight to look for Dr. Collins. The doctor wanted to tell him Miley's condition face to face, so he's still clueless, but the doctor assured that Miley's alive and breathing.<p>

One word. Six letters.

CANCER. It is the word every individual is terrified to hear. Especially if you find out that your loved one is suffering from it; you would wish it was you, and not her.

Nick cried outside the doctor's clinic. His baby sister, and possibly, love of his life, has cancer, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He felt so numb that he still can't process everything. Cancer is too much for his Miley, she is just a fragile human. The news is just so awful to take.

* * *

><p>A very gloomy Miley lay on the white hospital bed with an IV stuck in her hand. She just found out that she has a life-threatening disease and it's Leukemia. C-A-N-C-E-R, the word echoed in her mind, and it's haunting her.<p>

The first thing she thought was, _"Why me?"_ She never got sick that much when she was a kid. She only got hospitalized once. _"Why now?"_ she thought again. But then she realized, her mom had leukemia when she was a kid, but it was cured. That's the reason why her parents adopted Nick first; they thought they wouldn't have a child. But then they had Miley, so her leukemia was probably genetic.

The first person who popped in her head is Nick. She thought of how she's going to tell him. Would she tell him? Would she want Nick to sacrifice his dream to be a soldier? No she wouldn't do that. She doesn't want to be selfish.

She stared at the white wall, thinking why she deserved this. She thought about Nick, she wished he is there with her. She misses him so much. She then turned to her right and stared out the window, she thought of what would Nick be doing right now out there, she wished he is having fun.

Just when she thought she lost everything, the door opened and revealed the person she'd been dying to see. She saw his face; it seems like he already knew about her disease because he looked like he just cried.

_"Mi..."_ he croaked when he finally saw her. He didn't know what to do or how to speak. All he wanted is to run and hug her tight, but he's just too shocked to do anything.

_"Nick..."_ Miley said. She was surprised that Nick is there with her; totally surprised. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She just stared at him; she can't help but notice how he had grown to be more handsome. His muscles got bigger and better, and his face is just so flawless.

When Nick finally got some sense in his head, he immediately walked towards the bed and sat in front of Miley, just at the edge of the bed.

_"My princess,"_ he said as he brushed some strands of Miley's hair away from her face.

Her eyes got watery. _"You're here,"_ she whispered softly. She felt like she's in dream land.

_"Yes, and I wouldn't leave you again,"_ Nick said before he took Miley in his arms. He held her tight and dearly, like he never wanted to let her go. Miley started crying in his arms and all he could do is whisper soothing words in her ear.

_"I need you. I'm sick," _Miley whispered when Nick had moved to sit beside her. His arms are still wrapped around her, as she leaned on his chest.

_"It's okay, angel. I would do everything to make everything better, okay?" _Nick said after dropping a kiss on her forehead.

_"You being here is enough. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy,"_ Miley said, smiling at him. It's amazing how she could still smile after finding out about her illness. She actually forgot about it for a while.

_"You'll do chemo and everything until you get better. I'll make sure you'll get the best treatment. We're going to fight it off, Mi,"_ Nick said calmly as he brushed her hair away from her face.

Miley frowned and looked up to him with weary eyes_. "I'm scared of the treatment. What if it won't work and there is no cure left?" _she said.

Nick kissed her forehead and smoothed out the creases. _"There is and there will be. I wouldn't let you die. I wouldn't, Mi. I'll do everything,"_ he said.

Miley wrapped her arms around him. _"Are you going to stay?"_

_"Of course I'll stay here with you, you're not in good condition, and even if I do go back to finish my training, I won't be able to focus," _Nick said. He was 100% sure to quit the training.

_"What about the army?" _Miley asked, concern washing over her body.

Nick looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes. _"I'll quit. I'll leave everything just to be with you."_

Miley's heart melted at his words. She's a total sucker for sweet words like that, but this is Nick's future they're talking about. _"I don't want to be the reason you weren't able to live your dream. I'm dying, while you have a good life ahead of you. When I die, you would regret not going back to the army."_

Nick caressed Miley's face. _"I'll do everything for you to be able to live longer," _He said.

Miley kissed Nick's cheek and said, _"I love you, Nicky."_

Nick caressed Miley's hair. _"I love you too, Mi,"_ he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Miley's cancer is acute lymphatic leukemia; they talked to the doctor about her condition. Since their parents were already gone, and Nick isn't blood-related to her; the bone marrow transplant is only the second choice in treatment, so they chose chemotherapy. Miley is scared of the treatment but Nick assured her that he'll make her feel better through it all. Miley has to stay in the hospital for more tests to be done, and for her first chemo session. Nick talked to the dean in Vanderbilt and told him all about Miley's condition. He withdrew her enrollment and settled everything in just one day. He was able to clean their house too, it was once their apartment but he already paid it as full before he left to join the army. He came back to the hospital around five in the afternoon, and smiled when he saw Miley happily laughing with Demi, Selena, Joe, and David.<p>

_"Hey, Nick!"_ Demi greeted Nick.

_"We're glad to have you back. Miley needs you so much_," Selena said.

Nick gave both of the girls a kiss on the cheek, a hand shake for the two guys, and a kiss on the forehead for Miley.

_"It's been a while since we've seen you, Nick,"_ David said.

_"I know. I was busy taking care of Miley so I skipped College. I went to join the army, and then I found out she's sick, so I had to go back here,"_ Nick explained as he sat on the edge of Miley's bed.

_"Yeah, we've heard about the army. How was it?"_ Joe asked.

Nick caressed Miley's hand. _"It was fine; the training is hard, but just fair."_

_"Are you going back?" _David asked.

Nick smiled at Miley and squeezed her hand lightly. _"No, I'm gonna stay with Miley."_

They had a few more chats, mostly about Nick's experience in the army.

_"It's getting dark, we better go back to the dorm,"_ Demi said with a small smile on her face. She doesn't want to leave Miley but it's really getting late and she still has to prepare for tomorrow's classes. She and Miley are like twins, they have lots of things in common. She also had received a lot of help from Miley academically, because she is such a good motivator, and she has this positive spirit in her.

_"Be strong, Miles,"_ Selena said. She really feels bad for Miley. She thought that Miley doesn't deserve having that awful illness. She's just too young and too good to be in this horrible situation. Like Demi, Miley never let her get a grade lower than B+ because she always made sure to review her two friends before exams, so they would know what she knows.

_"We'll always be here for you,"_ David said as he wrapped an arm around his girl, Selena, pointing out that he and Selena would support her, no matter what. Miley was the one who gave him advices and ideas for romantic things he could do for Selena. He would always be thankful that he met a girl like Miley. She's cool to be with, and she knows how to hang-out and impress a dude.

_"Just call us if you need us, some entertainment, someone to talk to, just call okay?"_ Joe said. It is rare for Joe to be serious, but right now, he's damn serious. He really is worried about his girlfriend's best friend, because Miley is special to him. She would be the bridge between him and Demi, whenever they fought.

_"We love you, Miles,"_ they said as they took turns to hug and kiss Miley before leaving.

* * *

><p>Miley has to start chemotherapy in two days, so the doctor has to insert the central venous catheter for Miley's chemo. A catheter is a medical tool used to administer medications for chemotherapy.<p>

Miley is now lying on the bed, waiting for the doctor and the nurse to start the procedure. She was well-educated with the procedure of catheterization. They told her that it wouldn't hurt, but she's still scared.

Nick gently kissed Miley's forehead as he caressed her hair. He's scared too, he doesn't like seeing injections and needles, and he knows that Miley hates needles so much. He promised that he would hold her hand all throughout the process, so she somewhat calmed down.

The doctor and nurse went in, and Nick had to move out from the bed to give way for the procedure. He sat beside the bed, where he had placed a chair earlier, and as promised, he held her hand dearly.

_"Are you ready, Miley?" _nurse Jenny asked.

_"I'm scared," _Miley said bluntly as fear washed over her face.

Dr. Suzie placed her hand on Miley's arm comfortingly. _"Don't worry, this wouldn't hurt. It would cause discomfort, but I guarantee you that it would be painless."_

_"Dr. Suzie is right, no one complained on her previous patients. Don't worry, Miley. Plus, Nick is here to hold your hand. No need to be afraid," _Nurse Jenny said.

Miley smiled and gave Nick's hand a light squeeze, _"I'm ready."_

Nick had to look away when the nurse exposed the right upper half of Miley's body. She then placed a sterile sheet on top of the exposed area. The sheet has a hole on where the insertion of catheter would be held, which is on the upper right part of her chest, just below the collar bone to hit the Subclavian vein.

The doctor began the procedure by giving Miley anesthesia and sedative before conducting the process of catheterization. Miley stared at Nick the whole time; she doesn't want to see the whole process, so she gave her attention to Nick's smooth hand caressing hers. She became drowsy, though, so she had not thought much of the operation going on. The catheterization was finished after twenty minutes and Nick kissed Miley's forehead as a sign that he's very proud of her.

The doctor gave out some reminders, precautions, and tips for maintenance. After the small discussion, the doctor and nurse left the room, leaving Nick and Miley.

_"How are you feeling?" _Nick asked as he moved closer to Miley and caressed her silky hair softly.

Miley smiled at the feeling of Nick's fingers brushing her hair, she felt more comfortable. _"Still kinda numb because of the anesthesia, and sleepy because of the sedatives,"_ she said groggily.

_"You did great. You are so brave."_

_"I did well because I have you with me." _

_"You will always have me beside you," _Nick said softly. He wanted her to know that no one or nothing could ever stop him from being with Miley.

Miley's heart soared, she felt happy. _"Did you hear all of what the doctor said?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Great, because I feel so sleepy, I think I'm not gonna remember anything she said."_

_"It's okay. Take some rest, baby," _Nick said as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

Miley smiled at him dreamily. She's really getting drowsy, but that didn't stop her from noticing Nick calling her baby. _"I love it when you call me baby."_

_"You're my baby girl," _Nick said while caressing Miley's cheek with a sappy smile on his cute face.

_"I love you Nicky,"_ Miley said dreamily.

Nick leaned down and kissed Miley's cheek. _"I love you too, Mi. Feel better soon. Go to sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."_

* * *

><p>Miley's half lying and half sitting on the hospital bed having her first chemo session. She isn't having a hard time; Nick is there with her, holding her hand while talking to her, while she's feeling sleepy due to the medications.<p>

_"You okay, baby?"_ Baby. Miley likes it a lot when he calls her that. Her stomach would flip, and she would feel so excited.

_"Yes,"_ Miley replied with a small smile.

Nick noticed her paleness and sleepiness, so he caressed her cheek to comfort her. _"Just tell me if you feel unpleasant, or if you need anything."_

Miley nodded her head, and Nick brought his hand back to hers, to caress it gently. He examined her charm bracelet and smiled at its charms because he carefully picked what best suits her. He picked a flower for her being such a girl sometimes and it annoys him, heart for her kind heart that he loves about her so much, book for her excellent academic accomplishments, star for being the valedictorian for their batch, and musical note for her love of music.

_"I'm gonna buy you a new charm,"_ Nick said, out of the blue.

Miley became curious at the new subject. _"What charm are you going to buy?"_

_"An angel, because you're my beautiful angel send from heaven above,"_ Nick said as he smiled down at her lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all wont freak out after reading this chapter. LOL. Tell me everything you think by writing a review =] I'm kinda occupied with something so I wont be replying to your reviews today. But I really loved your reviews! THANK YOU! I'm happy I got more than 65 reviews! you guys are awesome! PLEASE REVIEW! =]<strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	8. I don't know what the future brings

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 7: ****I don't know what the future brings**

_**If you are not mine**_

_**Would I have the strength to stand at all?**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know what the future brings**_

_**But I know your here with me now**__**  
><strong>__**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Miley was able to leave one day after her first chemotherapy. Nick drove her to her college dorm to help her pack her things and they drove home afterwards.

He helped her inside the house and sat her on the couch.

_"Stay here, okay? Wait until I finish unloading the car. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, princess,"_ Nick said before kissing Miley's forehead. Miley just nodded and did what he said.

Nick went out to start getting the things off the car to take them inside the house. When he got all the things inside the house, he saw Miley already lying on the couch. He got worried so he dropped everything and approached her.

_"Hey, I'm okay,"_ Miley said as she noticed Nick's figure in front of her.

Nick knelt down so he could look at her closer_, "Are you sure?"_ he asked while caressing her hair gently. Chemo made her all dizzy and weak at times, so he wants to make sure that he'll know whenever she's feeling sick.

_"Yeah, I'm just sleepy,"_ Miley said.

_"I'll just finish unpacking this and I'll be beside you, okay?"_ Nick said softly as he touched her cheek.

_"Alright,"_ Miley said as her eyelids started feeling heavy.

_"Tell me if you feel anything bad,"_ Nick added before kissing Miley's cheek. She nodded and he got up to finish the things he needed to do, quickly.

After unpacking, Nick carried Miley to their room and he laid her on the bed.

_"Nicky?"_ she whispered with half-closed eyes. She wanted to be sure he won't leave her.

Nick rubbed her arm up and down, _"I'm here, baby."_

_"Don't leave me."_

Nick leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaning his cheek against her forehead lovingly. _"I'll stay here beside you. Go back to sleep."_

Miley fell asleep, while Nick stayed on his bed; just watching her sleep. She woke up after five hours and Nick was quick to run beside her.

_"Hey, you're awake..."_ Nick said happily when he saw her open her eyes. _"Are you feeling better?"_

Miley nodded and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. _"What time is it?"_ she asked.

_"It's five in the afternoon,"_ Nick said as he handed her a glass of water.

Miley took the glass and drank some water. _"Wow. I slept for four hours?"_ she said.

_"Yeah. Are you hungry? I'm gonna go and make dinner; would you be comfortable in the couch while you watch TV?"_ Nick asked.

"I want to help prepare dinner," Miley said. She missed cooking with Nick, so she thought of helping him. She isn't that weak yet, not to be able to do simple things such as cooking.

Nick noticed how determined she is, and he knew that he doesn't have a choice but to let her. _"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I want to do everything I can while I still can,"_ Miley said, smiling. Nick nodded after being convinced, and he helped her walk to the kitchen. It helped a lot that their house is only one storey because he wouldn't worry of getting her up and down the stairs.

They started working on their dinner with very cleaned and washed hands, because the last thing they want is for Miley to be ill due to bacteria fighting with her low immune system. Everything went well, except when Miley accidentally cut her index finger with the knife.

Nick panicked, Miley isn't supposed to have a wound because the number of her platelets isn't back to normal yet. It would be hard for her body to heal a wound. "_Sh*t, Miles. You know you can't have a wound! It would cause an infection! Come quick, we got to stop it from bleeding,"_ his tone is raised and is caused by being panicked, making Miley feel bad because she disappointed him. She also doesn't like it when he yells at her, she feels so small and scared when someone yells at her.

Miley didn't say anything as he fumbled and cursed, trying to stop her finger from bleeding. Her throat ached for holding back her tears. She doesn't want Nick to be all panicky, she doesn't want him to worry so much about her.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered, causing Nick to examine her face.

Nick noticed Miley biting her lower lip, telling that she's holding back something, and that she's hurt. His heart softened when he saw a tear fall down from her eye and down her cheek. He panicked more. The last thing he wanted is to make her cry. He doesn't like it when she cries, especially now that she's in this condition.

He cursed himself for making her cry, and he immediately caressed her cheek with one hand. _"No, no, it's okay, baby... Shhh, dont cry, sweetie," _he said as he tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry," she said in between cries, and it broke Nick's heart to see her like this.

_"Oh, Mi... It isn't your fault. It's okay. You don't have to say sorry. I overreacted; I just got worried so much. Look at your finger," _Nick said as he showed her the raised hand. He remembered first aid; since fingers are end points of veins, you have to elevate or raise it up higher than where the heart is, so it would stop bleeding, and the platelets would be able to clot it easier. _"It isn't bleeding anymore,"_ he continued, _"It's fine, it's okay, baby. Don't cry anymore." _

Nick gently caressed Miley's face, occasionally hugged her, and comforted her after putting a band aid over her wound.

Miley leaned on Nick's shoulder and hugged him tight. She really feels sorry for what had happened.

_"Sorry,"_ she still kept saying.

Nick wiped her tears away, _"Shhh... It isn't your fault, baby. It's an accident. Don't cry, baby. I hate it when you cry..." _

_"I promise I wouldn't hold knives or scissors again," _Miley said.

Nick caressed her face and looked in her eyes, _"That would be better, gorgeous. Forget about this incident, okay? Don't feel sad anymore," _he said. He took her hand and kissed her wounded finger softly, _"There, I kissed your wound; it would heal faster, now. Don't cry anymore, okay?"_

_"Can I just watch you cook?"_ Miley asked beneath her lashes.

Nick smiled down at Miley and kissed her forehead sweetly_, "Of course."_

Nick finished cooking and Miley just watched him. Nick had requested Miley to sing, so she did. He loves listening to her voice; it's very powerful and unique.

They had a nice dinner and Nick helped Miley to the bathroom to clean herself up. He stayed at the other side of the shower curtain as Miley sponge-bathed herself. He then handed Miley her towel so she could dry herself and bathrobe so she could cover her parts when she exits the shower area. He sat Miley on top of the counter top. He adjusted the top part of her robe, so the upper right part of her chest would be exposed. He then began cleaning and applying dressing over her catheter site.

Miley smiled at how caring Nick is. She certainly doesn't know if she could make it without him.

When Nick was done, he gave her a moment to wear her clothes as he went to the other bathroom outside the room. The bathroom in their room is exclusively for Miley; it is well cleaned and maintained everyday because he's afraid she might catch any illness.

Miley wanted Nick to be beside her when she sleeps, so he decided to push his bed beside hers, so they won't have to be cramped up in just one bed. He opened the television and put a movie in the DVD player, which Miley had chosen earlier. He happily climbed on the bed and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned on his chest dearly.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

Miley looked up to Nick_. "I love you,"_ she said.

_"I love you too, Mi,"_ Nick said as he gave her a smile.

Miley shook her head, _"No, I LOVE you. I want to be your girlfriend,"_ she said.

_"Miles, it's wrong,"_ Nick sighed, but looked in her eyes, _"But being away from you made me realize how special you are, how much I love you. And I know that this isn't just brotherly love, it's real, and I tried to make that feeling go away, and it won't go away... But-"_

Miley cut him off, _"Just kiss me already." _

With that, she leaned closer and mashed their lips together. Her heart soared when she felt the familiar spark when their lips touched. The taste of his lips is addicting to her. She can't deny that Nick likes it too, since he's kissing back very good, and his hand is already placed on her cheek, guiding her to a better angle. The kiss was very sensual and passionate. Miley's stomach almost flipped when their hot tongues met and got tangled.

They both pulled away after sharing that passionate kiss.

_"You taste so sweet,"_ Miley whispered.

Nick chuckled, _"I never thought I would ask you this, but would you be my girlfriend?"_

Miley's heart leaped and she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. _"Yes!"_ she exclaimed before pressing her lips against his' for another kiss.

Thirty minutes later, Miley laid in Nick's arms as sleep started to take over her.

_"I love you, baby,"_ Nick whispered as he rubbed her back.

_"I love you, too,"_ Miley whispered back. She's too happy to go to sleep because she's in the arms of her lovely boyfriend. She feels so safe just being in his arms, and she loves how he kisses her lips every now and then. They can't seem to get enough of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to your reviews again = I'm not that busy but I just don't have enough private time with my laptop =/ I have my own room but my cousin and her son (my nephew) always stays here, and I can't transfer to another room since my laptop overheats quickly. (I have to ventilate it a lot with my mini electric fan. LOL) I write in my cell phone, so that's fine because I'm able to write with no one looking at it. **

**I just wanna thank you guys for your amazing reviews! I kinda got shocked at your reviews. Hahaha that's acceptable because I kinda shocked you too with Miley having leukemia. But don't worry, no matter what happens, NILEY would be together in the end. Just remember that =] I also am happy to say that this story would be extended, since I got an idea in my head. I'm gonna make some little modifications on my original plot of this story =] AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT. You guys keep me going. =] Thank you for inspiring me. Please review again =] MORE NILEYNESS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER 3**

**Thanks to my reviewers (from chapter 5-6):_ Shmileysmiler, amyl0awrence, XoXSweetestXoX, MissMileyObessed, Lalaha, IWantNiley3.0, Simar, _****_NileyCraziness, Neecee, beauty0102, MissMileyObessed, NickJisoffmychain2828, arubagirl0926, imperfections676, Simar, CathyCaCa, teammileyXD, NikkiLand2/NikkiLand, too lame for a name - thank you so much! =)_**

**I also want to call-on TEAM M! If you're reading this, PLEASE UPDATE WAKE UP CALLS! Pretty pretty pleaseeeeee? I miss that story so much! And I'm sad that TheMsBrandy1 is taking a break =/ Well, I'm gonna be excited for her comeback after her short break =] **

**_xonileylooover_**


	9. I'll stand by you

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 8: ****I'll stand by you**

_**Oh, Why You Look So Sad?**__**  
><strong>__**Tears are in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Come on and come to me now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be ashamed to cry**__**  
><strong>__**Let me see you through**__**  
><strong>__**Cuz I've seen the dark side too**__**  
><strong>__**When the night falls on you**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know what to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing you confess**__**  
><strong>__**Could make me love you less**___

___**I'll stand by you**__**  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you**__**  
><strong>__**Won't let nobody hurt you**__**  
><strong>__**I'll stand by you**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Miley already had three chemotherapies and she could feel herself getting weaker every day. Above all that, Nick was there to help her get through everything. He is the reason why Miley keeps pushing forward, he is her rock, the only person she could rely on. He never failed to put a smile on her face, even on her worst.

Miley opened her eyes and thanked God for a new day. She felt better than yesterday, and that means that Nick could take her out to the mall. She slowly sat up on her bed. Her good mood drifted away when she saw the brown strands of hair that covered her pillow. Tears flowed down her cheeks and sobs brutally escaped from her throat. Nick managed to hear her cries because he stopped cooking; he turned off the stove and ran towards their room. There he saw Miley crying over some of her fallen hair.

_"Nicky..."_ she cried and Nick was quick to hold her in his arms.

_"Hey, it's okay, baby,"_ Nick said as he caressed her hair lovingly.

_"No, it's not. I'm going to lose my hair. I'm gonna be ugly," _Miley said frantically as her sobs increased.

Nick frowned, _"You're not going to be ugly. You will always be beautiful with or without hair. You are beautiful, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world," _he said, hoping it would change her mind that she's not ugly.

His words calmed her down a bit, so he just continued whispering sweet words in her ear.

_"I love you," _Miley whispered as she hugged him tight.

_"I love you more,"_ Nick said before he kissed her lips.

_"Thank you. You make me feel beautiful,"_ Miley said softly.

_"I have a suggestion, though. I could shave your head. I just think it would be better, since you're not going to see those strands of hair lying on your pillow mock you every morning; it would just make you feel bad. It's just my suggestion, though," _he said calmly as he caressed the side of her face.

_"But I won't be able to go outside with a bald hair. I can't," _Miley said, terrified.

_"Yes you can. We're going to cover your head with a scarf. I'll buy you lots of them with different colors. You get to match them with your outfits, and I'm gonna be beside you all the time when we're outside. I'm going to scowl at anyone who try to say something bad about my girlfriend,"_ Nick said.

_"You're not going to be ashamed that your girlfriend is a bald cancer patient?" _

Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _"No, why would I be ashamed? I want them to know that my girlfriend is fighting cancer, and she's the strongest person I know. I'm proud of you. And don't say those horrible words again. "_

Miley smiled up to him and kissed him softly. She hugged him tight and sighed as she leaned her head on his chest. _"I love you,"_ she whispered softly.

Nick kissed Miley's temple. _"I love you, too,"_ he said to her.

Nick and Miley went out that afternoon, so he could buy her some head scarves of her choice. He gave her the freedom to choose, and he brought her several pairs with different designs and colors.

* * *

><p>Miley heard Nick turn on the razor, and its sound made her want to back out. But she knows that she's gonna get bald either way, so why not do it now? Simple, she doesn't want to feel unpretty.<p>

Nick hovered a sitting Miley in front of her vanity table in her room. Instead of facing the mirror, she decided to face on the opposite side. She doesn't want to see the whole process of Nick shaving her head; it would cause too much drama. She bit her lip when he started, and focused on fidgeting her fingers until he finished.

_"There, all done," _Nick said.

Miley slowly turned to her back, so she could see her reflection in the mirror. What she saw isn't that bad, she still looked the same, minus the hair. She doesn't look horrible, so it's fine. But her love for her hair still prevailed and she still felt kinda sad about her loss of hair.

Nick noticed how her lower lip quivered, so he gently caressed the side of her arms_. "You look fine. You still look beautiful, Mi. I still wouldn't trade you for any model-material girl you see in magazines and TV."_

Miley smiled and leaned against his body. _"Thank you, baby,"_ she said to Nick. He then took a pink head scarf and placed it over Miley's head and tied it on the back of her head above her nape. _"I like it," _she said, smiling wider.

Nick bent down and kissed the top of her head. _"Beautiful,"_ he muttered.

* * *

><p>Miley and Nick walked in the hospital's chemotherapy ward. They got greeted by the doctors and nurses, and Miley smiled when they noticed her head scarf.<p>

_"I lost a lot of hair, and I actually cried. Nick decided to shave my head so I won't be bothered that much anymore. Plus, he bought me nice scarves,"_ Miley said as she talked to one of the nurses. She sat on one of the vacant chairs and the nurse prepared her for her chemo. She had some pre-medications for nausea and other side effects.

_"That's nice. There are stores that sell head scarves with good designs, the ones that are easier to use, the slip-ons,"_ the nurse said.

_"Really? Damn, I gotta have those,"_ Miley said.

The nurse inclined the back of the chair, so Miley would feel comfortable. Nick handed her iPod to her, and Miley slipped the buds in her ears and chose a song before the nurse started her chemotherapy. Nick placed a barf bin on Miley's lap and kissed her forehead before he sat on his own seat beside her, holding her hand while reading a book.

After the session, Miley felt so weak that she can't walk anymore, even though she's still awake. When they were about to leave already, Miley reached her hand for the bin and Nick was quick to give it to her before she threw up. Nick rubbed her back, it's the only thing he could do to comfort her. He must avoid having contact with anything that came out of Miley's body on the same day she had chemo; most especially, her first vomit after chemo. He is required to use disposable safety gloves on that same day, because the toxins that her body's releasing might be harmful for him.

When it's already safe for him to hold Miley, he took her to his car and drove her home so she could sleep comfortably in her bed.

Nick laid her gently on their bed and took off her head scarf and replaced her clothes with a medical gown afterwards. He lay beside her and took her in his arms lovingly. He doesn't care of the harm when his Miley is feeling unwell and hurt. Seeing her being in pain is his weakness. He would hug and kiss her until she feels better. He would do anything for her, just to ease the pain she's feeling.

* * *

><p>Miley woke up after four hours of sleep. Instead of seeing Nick beside her, all she saw is a bin. She became thankful for having that bin, because she felt sick when she sat up. She threw up in the bin, and Nick was quick to be beside her, wearing his gloves and medical paper gown over his clothes for protection. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to comfort her. He made her drink water and he gave her mint chewing gum strips. He lay her back on the bed and disposed the contents of the bin in the toilet before washing it clean with antibacterial soap. He went back and sat beside her.<p>

_"You okay? Can I bring you to the bathroom to sponge bathe you?" _Nick asked and Miley nodded. He carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the shower seat. He took off her medical gown and undergarments. Yes, he had to see her naked because he needs to bathe her almost every day, except on days when she's feeling normal and fine. That isn't an issue to him, he's his ex sister, and now she's her boyfriend.

_"Dont stare at me like that,"_ Miley said, as she covered her parts.

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

_"Like I'm some kind of a beautiful gem,"_ Miley said.

_"Your body is beautiful, baby."_

He's the only one she could count onto. Miley on the other hand, was self conscious at first, but she kinda got used to it. Of course, she wants to impress her boyfriend with her body. She loves watching him acting all careful when he gives her a bath, and his touches turns her on, even at her worst days. It's just so hot having him give her a bath, when she's naked and he's fully clothed.

After giving her a sponge bath, he then cleaned and dressed her catheter site. He then made her wear underwear and a cotton sleeveless top with a new medical gown over it. He then brought her back to her bed.

_"What do you want to eat, baby?"_

_"I'm not yet hungry."_

_"But you have to eat, Mi."_

_"Just tell me what suites your appetite right now, so I could get it ready by the time you get hungry."_

_"Rice and vegetables are fine."_

_"Alright, do you still need anything, Mi? I just have to work in the kitchen for a while. In the mean time, you could_ _go watch YouTube in your iPod touch or just listen to music," _Nick said as he handed the iPod to her. He made sure to wipe the item with alcohol before he let her use it.

_"I'll be fine. I just have to stay still for a while to fight the dizziness," _Miley said, lying still on the bed.

_"Alright,"_ Nick said, before leaning down to kiss her forehead, _"I'll be at the kitchen if you need me,"_ he added.

Few minutes later, Nick was quick to come in Miley's room when he heard her call his name. _"What's wrong?"_ Nick asked as he entered her room.

_"I have a fever, it's 100 degrees Fahrenheit. That's a fever, right?" _Miley asked, sitting up and handing him the thermometer. _"I've checked it three times, they're all the same."_

Nick checked it and nodded, worried. Miley made herself warm under the covers, and Nick touched her forehead.

_"Are you feeling cold?"_ Nick asked and Miley nodded. _"I'll call the doctor."_

Nick called the doctor and got some medicine for Miley to take. It's good that he kept home medicines in the house, so he doesn't need to go out and buy medicine for Miley's fever. He did what the doctor said and he went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

_"I'm not hungry,"_ Miley said apologetically to Nick. Her fever dropped low for a while, and went up again, but she got only 101 now, and she's wrapped in her blanket to keep her warm. They were seated on the couch in the living room and he was trying to feed her. He gave up, sighed and placed the bowl of food on the table. _"Sorry,"_ she whispered.

Nick held her in his arms and kissed her temple, _"It's okay, baby. Are you still feeling sick?"_ he asked.

_"Yes."_

_"Can I at least make you eat biscuits of your choice? Just a few, if you like. You just need to have something in your stomach. I'll make you ginger tea, too."_

_"Blueberry biscuits and ginger tea are good."_

_"Okay, I'll get them for you."_

Nick went to the kitchen to get her food.

Nick went to the kitchen to get her food, he went back with a bowl of cookies and ginger tea, and he sat beside her.

_"Nicky? When would my hair grow back?"_ Miley asked. He handed her cup of tea and she sipped on it.

_"I don't know, after chemo, maybe_?" Nick said. He noticed her weariness and insecurity, _"Why? What's wrong?"_

_"I won't be able to go out like this, not until my hair grows back,"_ Miley said, feeling self conscious.

Nick shook his head and took off her head scarf, _"You look better and more comfortable without it."_ He caressed the side of her face soothingly.

_"People are going to eye me and laugh at me because I look ridiculous."_

_"You have cancer, Mi. They don't know that, so leave them alone. We're gonna go out some time and have fun, I'm gonna be with you," _Nick said. _"You're beautiful; with or without hair, you are beautiful,"_ he said softly before he kissed her lips lovingly. _"I love you, baby girl."_

Miley smiled, feeling butterflies and tingles in her stomach, _"I love it when you call me baby girl."_

_"Aren't you going to say you love me too?"_ Nick asked anxiously.

Miley laughed and kissed him softly. Oh, how much he wanted to hear her laugh over and over again; it's like music to his ears. He loves to make her laugh so much. She looked deep in his eyes in satisfaction, _"I love you too, Nicky," _she whispered as the night took over, and the two lovers showed how much they love and care for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy – WATCHING PRETTY LITTLE LIARS this week =))) LOL sorry, I can't help it. Haha I downloaded all episodes from PLLs01e01 to PLLs02e12. And I think I know who is A and who killed Alison after reading the synopsis of WANTED on the PLL book series. =] LOL I'm so sad that the season 3 will air on 2012 = I want it sooner ;[ I really wanna know everything! And I ship ARIA AND EZRA =] is it just me or Lucy Hale and Selena Gomez kinda look alike. LOL like, seriously. I'm so hooked at PLL. LOL I won't be able to sleep for days. =))**

**I really hope you all loved this chapter and please REVIEW. I'm so excited for UNBROKEN and Gossip Girl! =] YAAAAY!**

**_Shmileysmiler, amyl0awrence, XoXSweetestXoX, IWantNiley3.0, beauty0102, NickJisoffmychain2828, arubagirl0926, imperfections676 - thank you so much! =)_**

_** xonileylooover**_


	10. I am beautiful no matter what they say

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 9: ****I am beautiful no matter what they say**

_**Every day is so wonderful**__**  
><strong>__**And suddenly, I saw debris**__**  
><strong>__**Now and then, I get insecure**__**  
><strong>__**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**___

___**I am beautiful no matter what they say**__**  
><strong>__**Words can't bring me down**__**  
><strong>__**I am beautiful in every single way**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, words can't bring me down**__**  
><strong>__**So don't you bring me down today**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

_"Let's go out for dinner tonight,"_ Nick said as he walked Miley to their room for her nap. Her chemotherapy isn't that big of a burden to them anymore, since she has gotten used to it already, and her medications helped to get rid of side effects. Miley's been feeling well today, so Nick thought that they could go out.

Miley's smile faded, _"What? Why? I mean. Why out?"_

_"It's our second monthsary, Miles. We should celebrate and be happy,"_ Nick said, holding Miley's hands as they stood near the door in their room.

Miley sighed. _"I am happy. It's just that, I don't wanna go out. Look at me! They'll laugh at me!"_ she said, pointing to her head with teary eyes and quivering lip.

Nick shook his head and placed his hands on her cheeks to comfort her.

_"We won't mind them. I'll kill them if they'll make fun of you. I promise," _Nick said slowly, emphasizing almost every word. He kissed her forehead, and Miley closed her eyes; granting her tranquility.

"_I just want to make this night special. Please?"_ Nick asked.

Miley shrugged. She had no choice but to give in to his charms. _"Fine... "_

Nick smiled and hugged her; thanking her for the nice opportunity.

* * *

><p>Miley went down from the stairs with a scarf covering her head and a pretty short spaghetti strap dress which hugged her curves, and she got a coat over her dress. Sure, she lost weight but she still has the beautiful body. He noticed her bite her lip consciously and he chuckled.<p>

"_I should've not worn this, I'm ugly,"_ she said sadly.

Nick took her in his arms and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, _"You're beautiful."_ She blushed and he kissed her gently on the lips, wanting her to feel better.

They went to a fancy restaurant and ate dinner. There are people who are staring at her and it seems like they're staring at a freak. He wanted to shout at them so that they'll leave them alone and his Miley won't feel bad about herself. She became somehow bothered, but she didn't mind it that much, so he just dropped it. They pretended that they are in their own little world, not caring about what people would think.

They walked hand in hand to the mall afterwards, and went in a jewelry shop. Her eyes shined as she looked through the glass shelves that showcased brilliant jewelries.

"_You want something?"_ Nick asked.

"_I don't wanna buy anything. They are too good for me," _Miley said softly.

Nick shook his head and held her right hand, as they peered over the glass shelves. _"Hmmm. Do you see something you like?"_ he asked.

Miley smiled slightly. _"I like that one, but it's too perfect for someone like me. "_

Nick saw a necklace with a pendant of heart. When Miley went to see other jewelries, he asked for the necklace and asked the sales person for its price.

"_300 dollars; it's very expensive. To whom is it for?"_ the saleslady asked with a fake smile on her face.

"_My girlfriend, " _Nick said proudly with a smile.

He called Miley and then he heard the personnel gasp, as if shocked or something.

"_Oh,"_ the saleslady said awkwardly, _"This necklace chooses a person or outfit for it to look good on it. It's very sophisticated. You know what? I have some other necklaces here that might good on this girl." _

_"Are you telling me that this necklace won't look good on my girlfriend?" _Nick asked with such anger and hurt in his voice. He knew how Miley is, with her self-consciousness. He doesn't want her to feel or think that she isn't pretty.

Unfortunately, with the great help of the saleslady, Miley ran off and Nick slammed the necklace on top of the glass. He ran to catch her and he is happy that he was able to pull her.

"_Miles! Don't listen to her!"_ Nick said as he pulled her arm gently.

"_It's true. That necklace is too good for me. You're too good to me," _Miley said, emphasizing on _"you're"._

Nick sighed and caressed her face. _"You're beautiful. She's just mean and don't let her get to you."_

"_I am not! Okay? I'm bald! I'm pale! Just leave me alone!"_ Miley yelled after she pushed away Nick's hand, and before she ran off.

"_Miley!"_ Nick said as she tried to follow her, but she got away quickly for a sick girl who's having chemotherapy.

Nick shrugged. He got in his car and went to look for her but he didn't find her on any place he thought she might be. He went back to the house hoping that she's there and he found Miley in her room, asleep.

He let out a sigh of relief. He got so worried! A lot of things ran into his mind; he thought that what if she got tired of running and just faint? What if someone might attack her and take advantage of her weakness? What if she hurts herself? He got so thankful that she came here instead of any place outside, she's safer here. He sat on the bed, caressed her cheek, and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"_I thought I'm not gonna find you, my baby girl,"_ Nick whispered softly in her ear as he leaned down and rested his cheek on top of her forehead.

Tears fell from his eyes. He lied down beside her and held her in his arms; filling her with his undying love.

"_Nicky..."_ Miley whispered as she snuggled closer to his buff chest.

Nick held her close to him. _"Miles..."_

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and cried. _"I'm sorry I ruined our night. I'm sorry I ran off. "_

Nick caressed her back. _"I'm worried, sick looking for you. I thought I'm not going to find you,"_ he said, his voice nearly cracking.

"_I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Please?" _Miley said softly as she looked up to her.

Nick tightened his grip and pecked her lips softly. _"I love you, Mi. Forget about what happened at the jewelry shop."_

Miley nodded her head and Nick continued rubbing her back.

"_I bought something for you,"_ Nick said softly in her ear.

He took out a small box from his pocket and pulled out a necklace from it. He was supposed to buy that expensive heart necklace at the jewelry shop but the saleslady pissed him off. He found this beautiful necklace at another store and it's perfect.

**Flashback:**

"_You like this one, sir?"_ the saleslady asked Nick. Before he left the mall, he did a quick necklace shopping; he went to another jewelry shop and found a different necklace that looked better on her.

Nick smiled at the saleslady. _"Yes, that one,"_ he said while pointing at the necklace.

"_It must be for your girlfriend, sir,"_ the saleslady said as she took out the necklace from the glass shelf.

"_Yeah. She has cancer and I wanted her to feel special,"_ Nick said honestly.

"_Oh. It must be hard for her, and for you too. She's doing treatment, right?"_ the saleslady said kindly.

Nick smiled wider; this saleslady is definitely more respectful than the previous one. _"Yes, she's a strong girl. I'll take this necklace. It's perfect for her."_

"_Would you like her name to be engraved on the back? It would make it much special. I could do that for you. "_

"_Yes please. Miley is her name."_

"_I'll be back, sir."_

After few moments, the necklace was finished and Nick bought it.

_"Thank you, sir. Please make sure you'll come again for your engagement ring and wedding bands," _the saleslady teased nicely.

Nick grinned from ear to ear when he thought about marrying Miley. He certainly wants her to be his wife. _"I will, thanks to you, too."_

**Present:**

Nick bought the necklace with a pendant of an angel, and he got Miley's name engraved on the back. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled wide when she saw it.

"_It's beautiful,"_ Miley whispered.

"_I know you'll love it."_

Miley slowly sat up on the bed. Nick helped her wear the necklace and there, it lies on her neck. She touched it and looked at it with a big smile on her face.

"_It's perfect for you,"_ Nick whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Miley smiled at Nick. That beautiful smile got him melting on his spot.

"_You're my angel. I love you, baby," _Nick said before kissing her lips.

"_I love you too. Thank you so much,"_ Miley said happily. She felt so alive, so special, and so loved. All of it because of Nick, her amazing boyfriend she loves the most. He's the reason behind her smiles. He's the reason why she's living.

* * *

><p>Several months of chemotherapy brought Miley to remission. They stopped chemo but her check-ups and medications is continuous. Her hair started to grow back and she is happy as you ever can imagine. Her relationship with Nick grew stronger, her cancer brought them close together, and she certainly can't imagine what could have happened to her without him.<p>

Nick is preparing lunch when Miley went out of their room. His back is turned around from her and she happily walked towards him. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face on his back. Nick smiled, stopped whatever he's doing, and turned around to hug his Miley.

_"You okay?"_ Nick asked as he ran his hand along her shoulder-length hair. It's been four months since Miley got into remission and her hair grew back. She's fine, although they are still scared she might have a relapse; everything's great so far. Nick has a part-time job and Miley's doing well.

_"I'm alright, Nicky,"_ Miley said before leaning in for a hot searing kiss. Nick grabbed her by the back of her legs and lifted her to the kitchen counter. Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's Neck, while he rested his one hand on the side of her face, and the other on her waist, keeping her close. They made out for a while, just enjoying the kiss they are both sharing.

They pulled apart when oxygen was much needed, and Nick tucked some loose strands of her hair beneath her ear.

_"Hmmm, I love kissing you, Nicky,"_ Miley whispered softly.

Nick smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. _"I do, too."_

_"What's for lunch?"_ she asked.

_"Fettuccine Alfredo,"_ he said before walking back to the stove.

_"Yum!"_ she said as she jumped off the counter. She walked towards him, facing his back, and she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. "Can I taste?"

Nick nodded and scooped a bit of the creamy white sauce with the wooden spatula and made Miley taste it. She moaned in delight and smiled at him. _"It's delicious."_

Nick leaned sideways so he could give her lips a nice peck. _"How about you sit there and wait for me,"_ he said, pointing to the chair beside the kitchen island. She nodded and made her way there.

_"Have you ever thought of going back to the army?" _Miley asked curiously.

_"Of course I do, but taking care of you is my number one priority right now,"_ he said while placing the pasta in a big platter before taking it to the kitchen isle.

_"I'm not that sick anymore. I just thought that you made me happy, so you deserve to be happy too."_

Nick sighed as he placed two plates, two pairs of spoon and fork, and two glasses in front of the two of them. He sat down beside Miley's chair and took her hands in his own. _"I'm happy with you, Mi."_

"_I know that, but I also know that being a soldier is your dream. I don't want to be the one holding you back."_

"_Let's just eat before our meal gets cold," _Nick said, obviously ignoring everything she just said.

Miley sighed deeply. _"Just think about it, Nick."_

"_Okay, I will consider and think about it,"_ Nick gave up, and he kissed Miley's forehead.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I'm home,"<em> Nick said as he entered their house. He just got back from work and Miley's sitting on the couch in the living room, writing something on her journal. He walked towards Miley and leaned down to kiss her as he made it to the back of the couch.

"_How's your work?"_ Miley asked as she smiled at him.

"_It was a tough day, but I'm okay,"_ Nick said, making his way to their bedroom so he could change his clothes.

He went back to the living room after changing clothes and sat beside Miley on the couch. _"What are you writing, Mi?"_

"_Oh, just trying to write a nice story,"_ Miley said.

Nick wrapped an arm around Miley's shoulder. _"So, you're into story-writing now?"_

"_Kinda."_

"_You could use my laptop if you need to type it," _he said as he placed sweet kisses on her neck.

"_Thanks,"_ she said while giggling from the kisses.

"_I thought about joining the army again,"_ he said; his voice suddenly became serious.

"_Well, do you want to? I'm not going to hold you back. I'll be fine. We'll send letters to each other, and I'll update you with everything that has to do with my health."_

"_Okay, I really thought about it and maybe I should give it a try again. But promise me that you'll take care of_ _yourself, you won't miss any medication and check-ups, and you'll be fine until I go back,_" he said while caressing the side of her face.

"_I promise. We'll figure things out, and we'll make it work. We're gonna be fine, and if something bad happens, I'll tell you immediately," _she said, stating a promise.

"_Alright, we'll give it a try,"_ he said before pulling her in his arms to give her a tight and warm hug filled with love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry, I'm pretty occupied with pretty little liars. I went to the mall, planning to buy PLL: Wanted book of the series, and ended up buying all of the books. WTH. Haha I still don't have the first one, though. Three malls near me don't have the first book anymore, so I still have to hunt it down. LOL <strong>

**Anyway, who's got UNBROKEN ALREADY? We still don't have one here in the Philippines, but the album launch will be on Saturday. =] Hopefully, I'll be able to have one on Sunday. =]**

**NILEY are so cute right? Better stay tuned because we're in for a roller coaster ride with them =]**

**_XoXSweetestXoX, amyl0awrence – Thank you so much! Yeah, I did a lot of research about cancer and chemotherapy. LOL. freaky. Haha I'm so excited for the Halloween special. I heard it would be EPIC. LOL =]_**

**_Simar, arubagirl0926, NickJisoffmychain2828 – Thank you so much! =] _**

**_xonileylooover_**


	11. Don't know how I'll survive

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 10: ****Don't know how I'll survive**

_**Can you feel me**__**  
><strong>__**When I think about you**__**  
><strong>__**With every breath I take**__**  
><strong>__**Every minute**__**  
><strong>__**Don't matter what I do**__**  
><strong>__**My world is an empty place**_

_**Like I've been wandering the desert**__**  
><strong>__**For a thousand days **_

_**Don't know if it's a mirage**__**  
><strong>__**But I always see your face, Baby**_

_**I'm missing you so much**__**  
><strong>__**Can't help that I'm in love**__**  
><strong>__**A day without you is like a year without rain**__**  
><strong>__**I need you by my side**__**  
><strong>__**Don't know how I'll survive**__**  
><strong>__**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick left Miley to pursue his dream and be a soldier. She is fine with it, it is her way to repay him for all the things he had done for her. He sacrificed his dream to take care of her, so she wanted him to continue living his dream. Their communication was constant, numerous letters were sent to each other. Being apart made their relationship stronger.

She never said that she liked having Nick away from her, but she was being considerate of his feelings, his dreams, and his own life. She came to a realization that Nick's life doesn't only revolve around her. She wanted him to be free and experience his dream; you'll never know when the time would come where you can no longer do all the things you want to. She wanted him to experience being a soldier and be happy because of it; besides, her health is getting better, and their relationship is as strong as ever.

Nick thought of Miley every second in his mind; he is really worried about her, but he trusts her so much. He knows that she'll tell him if she's feeling unusually ill, or if she has a problem; she did tell him. She told him that she missed taking her medicine a couple of times, but relieved him when she told him that she had called her doctor every time it happened. She told him when she had some low grade fever, common colds, and cough, but she never failed to consult her doctor about it.

After five months, Nick became the best soldier in the army. He is known for his intelligence, agility, and strength. Miley would get so excited whenever she would see Nick in the news; she misses him a lot, but seeing him living his dream, makes her happy. She is his princess, no one could replace her. He would think about her every time he would fight out there, she is his inspiration.

Their love for each other is unique; it's indescribable, strong, and healthy. It was very evident in the letters they sent to each other. Stacks of them are well hidden under each other's beds. Every letter was special but there will always be this one letter that would take the most significant award.

_Dear Miley,_

_Hello princess, I miss you. There is not a second that I don't think of you; you're in my mind all the time. Your face is engraved in my mind and there's no way it would vanish. I miss your smile the most; I love it when you smile even though you're at your worst; it makes me believe that you're the strongest person I know. I haven't received your reply yet, but I just like to tell you some things I never got to say in the previous letters I sent you. I know what you're thinking, this would be certainly cheesy. Well, here it goes... It's been a while, princess. It's hard for me to get used to being far away from you. We grew up together and we're basically attached on the hip. You were supposed to be my sister, but then you felt these stupid feelings and I felt it too. Yeah, they were stupid that time, but right now, I couldn't thank those stupid feelings enough for what it made us now. If it wasn't for those stupid feelings, I wouldn't feel as amazing and happy as I am right now. I feel sad that we're not together right now, but part of me is happy because God gave me someone like you to put a smile on my face in my worst times. I feel so happy that someone out there loves me and cares for me. I'm glad you became my sister; I wouldn't have it other way. I'm pretty sure that you having leukemia made us closer than ever. If it wasn't for everything that happened, we wouldn't be this close even if we have met and got together in a different way. All I'm trying to say is that, I don't know what my life would be, without you. I love you. I would take care of you forever and I promise that I'll keep you safe._

_Love,_

_Nick_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nick,<em>

_Your letter certainly made me cry in pure happiness. You are amazing and all that you said are true. I wouldn't want it other way, either. I'm glad you were my brother too; it certainly brought us close together. You are my favorite person in the world; no one else comes close. I love your everything; your sparkling eyes, tender embrace, comforting touch, knee-weakening kiss. Your smile lights up my world, as much as mine lights yours. I love it when you hold me close, grin when you're up to something, spoil me rotten, kiss me at the end of the day, and just hold me to make me feel loved. Your kisses make me weak in the knees, I miss them so much. I miss you kissing me. You know, I sometimes wonder why you became my brother. I realized that God gave me you very early and very close, so I won't have to look for something more. He gave me enough strength and support to make it through my rough and bad years, where my parents passed away, and I got diagnosed with cancer. I couldn't have made through it all without you. You're the only one I want and need. I realized too that life isn't always sunshine and roses; but just when we hit the rough spot, I know we can see them through... Together. Conflicts make our relationship strong, and I couldn't thank them enough because I still have you. I love you, Nicky. Thank you for always being there for me. I'm so proud of you for being the most outstanding soldier. I'm here for you, okay? Be safe always. Promise me that you won't get yourself hurt. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I could fill a whole paper with the words "I love you" but it still won't be enough to tell you how much I love you. _

_Love,_

_Miley_

* * *

><p>Eight months later, just a month before Christmas, a terrifying earthquake rocked the US. Many infrastructures got ruined, many people got injured, many people died. Miley was one of them; luckily, she was only injured.<p>

Nick Grey left the rescue team after receiving a call from a hospital that Miley got trapped under a one storey office building where she works as an editor. Nick immediately backed out from the army and took the first flight home. He won't be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her, he shouldn't have left her, so she wouldn't need to work. She should have been safe in the strong foundation of their house, if she wasn't working.

He made it to the hospital before twilight and he can't help but notice how the people in the hospital increased, caused by the tragedy. He found Miley in a women's ward, and he didn't waste time apart from her anymore.

She's asleep, but that didn't stop him from holding and kissing her. He caressed the side of her face and kissed her lips gently. He then took her hand and caressed it, as she stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and he squeezed her hand lightly.

_"I'm right here, baby girl. I won't leave you again,"_ he whispered as he cried, holding Miley in his arms. She got a cast on her right leg, few bruises, bandage around her head, broken rib, and she inhaled a high amount of dust. He had to be careful in holding and touching her.

_"Nicky," _she cried. _"I thought I won't be able to see you again. I got scared."_ She leaned on his chest and listened to his heartbeat; it's music to her ears.

Nick ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. _"I thought something bad happened to you, I'm so glad you're safe,"_ he said as he took a sigh of relief. _"Don't be scared. I'm right here, I wouldn't leave you again."_

* * *

><p>Nick had Miley transferred to a private room, so that she would be much comfortable, and the ward would have a vacant spot for other earthquake victims. The doctor entered the room and he introduced himself before telling them Miley's condition.<p>

_"We also conducted some tests and found out other abnormalities. I also researched the hospital records about Miley's medical history,"_ the doctor said nonchalantly, and Nick wasn't happy about it.

Nick got a bit annoyed. _"What are you trying to say, doctor?"_ he said, about to lose his temper.

The doctor frowned, and it alarmed both Nick and Miley. _"Her white blood cells are abnormally low."_

Miley stopped breathing for a minute, not believing what the doctor said. _"Is it back?"_ she asked dreadfully.

The doctor sighed and talked, _"I'm afraid to say that she's got a relapse from her leukemia. I'm going to turn it over to her oncologist so she could be checked up and given proper and immediate treatment."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ummm… surprise? LOL this chapter is a bit shorter and a bit faster. LOL I just can't think of a right filler. Haha I don't want to write the same things over and over again, so I've decided to just jump over and write things into paragraphs. =] I'm pretty sure that you expected that Miley would have a relapse but not this soon, though. Haha. I have lots of idea in my mind for the next chapter, but I gotta pick the right and perfect one, so I'm gonna need a much longer time before I update =] Thank you guys for all your reviews! I'm kinda bummed that I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter = but anyway… I'm always excited to update, so… it's doesn't matter that much. Haha but where are my reviewers at? I just love checking my review page every other hour and find new reviews. Please review again and please tell me what you think of this story, so far =]**

**anyway, I found a copy of Pretty little liars book one with the four of them on the cover and instantly bought it! haha I went to far places yesterday just to look for a copy. LOL two days ago, I looked for the PLL series in 6 bookstores in 2 malls that are kinda near each other, and then one bookstore on the mall near our house. I was able to buy 7 books. yesterday, I went to 4 bookstores in 2 different malls connected and accessible by train. LOL  
><strong>

**_xonileylooover_**


	12. If I believe

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 11: If I believe**

_**If I believed in magic spells**__**  
><strong>__**it all would be so clear**__**  
><strong>__**a magic spell must have brought you here**__**  
><strong>__**if I could see the future**__**  
><strong>__**I'd see if you and I were meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**but I don't know any magic**__**  
><strong>__**and tomorrow's just a dream**__**  
><strong>__**then something in this fantasy is real**_

_**I wanna believe it's love this time**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie**__**  
><strong>__**but with you I can't deny**__**  
><strong>__**that if I believed in paradise**__**  
><strong>__**I'd swear I'm there**___

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

_"How are you feeling?"_ Nick asked for the tenth time that day, and it's only two in the afternoon. The two of them had gone home after three days in the hospital due to her injuries caused by the earthquake. They had talked to Miley's doctor and scheduled the chemotherapy next month, so that she could recover first from her injury.

_"A little bit hurt,"_ Miley said, adjusting her position on their bed. She could feel her head, her rib, and her leg hurting a bit.

Nick caressed her hair gently. He is sitting on the bed and taking care of Miley. He reached for an orange pill container located on the side table and gave her a pill. _"Take this, it's a pain killer. You would feel sleepy, though."_

Miley took the pill and gulped water down her throat. Nick then rubbed her back as she went back to lying down.

_"Nicky?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would you lie down beside me?"_

_"Anything for you, baby." _

He lied down beside her and he caressed her arm that's on top of her comforter, just over her tummy. Miley smiled at his soothing touch and her eyes met his brown ones.

_"There's something about your touch. I always feel better when you touch me. It always makes me smile,"_ Miley said with a satisfied smile on her face. She loves it when he touches her. She doesn't know how he does it but it made her feel safe; it's very soothing and comforting.

Nick smiled and moved closer to her. He placed his hand over her cheek and rubbed it gently. _"You also love it when I do this,"_ he said before he leaned in to kiss her waiting lips softly. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and her heart beating wildly. You know when you're in a car on a road with unexpected ups and downs? The one when you would feel like your heart just dropped because the car went down a steep hill? That's what Miley felt whenever he kissed her. Her heart would jump and she would feel tingles as their lips touch, but she would feel relaxed when he presses his lips against her closer.

Miley bit her lower lip shyly when their lips parted and she blushed. _"I really do."_ She smiled as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. _"Nicky? I'm getting sleepy. Hold me..."_

Nick happily held her in his arms _"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"_ he asked as he caressed her back.

_"No, you're not hurting me, you make me feel better,"_ Miley said as she held onto him; her eyes starting to close.

_"Go to sleep, baby. I'll stay here beside you. I love you,"_ Nick said while caressing her back.

_"I love you too,"_ Miley whispered before she fell in a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Nick found a part-time job and he started working as early as possible so that he could support Miley's medications.<p>

Miley on the other hand, stayed in the house all bored and mope-y because Nick isn't with her. He works during weekdays, 11am to 3pm; that's the time she got the house all by herself.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday evening and both Miley and Nick were seated on the living room couch, watching DVD. He couldn't help but smile whenever he would hear her precious laugh.<p>

_"That is so funny!"_ she gushed over a hilarious scene while laughing.

Nick looked at her, totally amazed. He loves how she would glow when she laughs or after she laughed.

Miley blushed when she noticed him staring._ "Why are you staring at me like that?" _she asked with such curiosity.

Nick tucked some strands of her hair beneath her ear. _"I'm just happy when you laugh."_

Miley smiled and leaned closer to kiss him gently on the lips. She then moved and leaned on his shoulder in sort of a hugging position sideways_. "I love you," _she whispered.

_"I love you, too. I'll do anything and everything for you to get well,"_ Nick said while caressing the side of her face.

_"What if I won't get well anymore?"_ Miley asked anxiously, facing Nick.

Nick's eyes got wide. _"Don't ever think like that, okay? You'll get well and I would do everything. I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"Dying isn't bad."_

Nick closed his eyes, blocking all unpleasant thoughts out of his mind_. "Don't say that."_ his voice quivered and Miley could sense that he's terrified. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes. _"I couldn't lose you."_

Miley smiled and caressed his cheek to soothe him. _"You won't lose me. I'm forever yours_."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before they proceeded back to watching the movie. They held each other all through the night and bonded just like old times.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday night, the week before Miley starts chemo. Miley was rolled up in a blanket on her bed; her skin is hot and Nick can't help but worry. He'd been telling her that he has to take her to the hospital but she kept saying "no" like a baby.<p>

His heart ached when he saw her curled up under her comforter. He just entered their room carrying a water basin and wet towel he's gonna use on her to keep her temperature down.

_"Mi, you really need to get checked-up."_

_"No, I'm okay! I told you I'm okay! I don't want to go to the hospital."_

_"But, Mi... It might be something bad. I'm just scared."_

_"I'm alright," _she said as she forced herself to sit up and Nick panicked.

_"You're supposed to just lie down. Don't move a lot. I don't want you to get sicker,"_ Nick said. He's got PANIC written all over his face.

_"No, just leave me alone,"_ Miley said without thinking and it had hurt Nick a lot.

Nick pursed his lips in a tight line. _"Fine,"_ he said as he stomped out of the room.

Nick went back in the room after a few minutes of fighting against his anger; he found Miley sleeping like a baby on their bed. He sighed as he made his way towards the bed. He had to keep her temperature low. He sat on the side of the bed and squeezed the wet towel from the water basin. He peeled away the duvet from her body so he could rub the towel on her skin to cool her down. He saw a blood stain on her shorts; which indicates that she's bleeding. _She bled a lot of times due to infections when she was having chemotherapy, but she hasn't even started chemo yet; why is she bleeding?_ He thought.

Nick gently shook her by the arm. _"Wake up, baby. You have a blood stain. You're bleeding. Are you feeling okay?"_ he helped Miley up and led her to the bathroom. He was freaking out and Miley rolled her eyes at the sight of him. _"Geez, it's just my period, Nick. Stop freaking out," _she said to cut-off his paranoia. Nick let out a sigh of relief andhe continued rubbing her legs with the wet towel after she's done doing some girly stuff. He carried her back to their bed and he slipped in beside her. He knew how uneasy period cramps are to Miley - it was caused by her previous chemotherapy - so he did his best to make everything unstressful for her.

_"Hey, I'm right here, okay?"_ Nick said while wrapping his arm around Miley. _"Would you tell me why you don't want to go to the hospital?"_

Miley sighed and bit her lower lip_. "I'm scared they might find another complication. You know what I mean. Every time I go to the hospital, it's bad news. I'm not even starting chemo yet. I'm tired of being in the hospital. Sometimes, I think that maybe I'm getting sicker when I'm in there. When I'm there I feel helpless. At least here, I feel more comfortable."_

_"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry you have to get through this,"_ Nick said while caressing her hair.

Miley sighed and Nick noticed she's hugging herself up to a fetal position; holding her legs to her tummy. He heard her wince a bit, so he decided to check on her. _"Hey, are you okay, princess?"_ he asked as he moved closer to her and hugged her.

_"My tummy's just hurting." _Miley felt Nick's hand caress her lower back, and she felt it so comforting, so she smiled in delight.

_"I'll get you a hot water bag, okay?" _Nick said after a while of hugging.

Miley went back to hugging her knees. _"Okay"_ she managed to say as Nick sat up and went out of the room.

Nick went back with the hot water bag and gave it to Miley. He rummaged through her medicines and when he found what he's looking for; he opened the lid of the round orange pill container and took a pill. _"Here, this would make the pain go away."_ He made her swallow the pill with the help of a glass of water.

He lied back beside her and let her rest her head on his bicep. _"Better?"_ he asked as she snuggled closer to him.

Miley nodded her head. _"I'm sorry about how I acted a while ago."_

_"It's nothing. I'm sure it's just PMS."_

Miley leaned in for a sweet kiss, but pulled away when Nick tried to deepen the kiss. She opened her eyes and gave him a big naughty grin.

_"You are evil,"_ Nick whispered in her ear.

_"I'm your baby sister..."_ Miley said with a giggle.

_"Yes you are. I love you, princess,"_ Nick said while placing kisses around her face.

She smiled at how good she felt with his kisses. _"I love you too, Nicky."_

...

Since Nick is working, and Miley's chemotherapy is scheduled Fridays at ten thirty, he has to drive Miley to the hospital before work, and he would pick her up around three fifteen, after his work.

_"So, how is your chemo?"_ Nick asked as he drove off the driveway of the hospital where he picked up Miley. She was wheeled out by her nurse.

A tired Miley gave out a sigh. _"Same old,"_ she mumbled.

_"Oh, so, are you okay? Do you want me to cut your hair again? I mean, only if you want me to."_

_"The nurse told me I won't be losing hair that much because of the medicines I'm taking now is different."_

_"Okay, so you're not feeling sick that much?" _

_"How did you know?"_ Miley asked, surprised.

_"You could talk straight."_

_"Oh, maybe it's because I already puked a lot at the hospital and I was able to get some sleep. I feel a little dizzy, though."_

_"Alright, do you want noodles? We could get some take out. I know how noodles always make you feel good after chemo."_

_"Okay."_

_"If you feel better tomorrow, I might take you out to dinner. We could try the new restaurant downtown. I heard a lot of positive comments about it."_

_"That's cool. So it's a date?"_

_"It's a date."_

* * *

><p>It is six in the evening the next day. Miley and Nick were seated across each other in the restaurant. He promised yesterday that he'll take her on a date, so here they are.<p>

_"So, what's your order?"_ Nick asked as both of them looked at their own menus.

Miley brought down her menu, "How about you pick for me?" she asked as she gazed at him.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah"_

Nick glanced back to his own menu, and looked at the waiter after choosing a meal. _"We'll have two orders of chicken steak and two iced teas."_

Half an hour later, while eating their own meals, a blonde girl approached their table_. "Nick? Do you remember me? I'm Sarah from junior year, remember? We used to be Chem lab partners," _said the Sarah girl.

_"Yeah, I totally remember you. How have you been? This is Miley by the way,"_ Nick replied politely.

_"I'm fine. I'm teaching at Tennessee University. How about you? Wait, Miley is your sister, right?"_

Nick felt uncomfortable when she brought up that topic. "_Um yeah. Uhh, I was in the army for a year. I have a part time job nearby. Miley's been in the hospital for almost a week because she had been injured from the earthquake."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Oh wait, you joined the army? That was so cool and great!"_ she said excitedly, giving her attention to Nick being the soldier, not Nick being a nice brother taking care of his sister.

_"Yeah, it is."_

Miley felt out of place as the old friends chatted away, and Sarah sat on one of the two vacant seats in their four-seat table. _"Uhm, excuse me I gotta go to the restroom,"_ Miley said as she got up.

Nick and Sarah kept talking until she finally thought it's time to go. He was pretty bothered that time because Miley hasn't gone back from the restroom.

_"So, I gotta go, Nick. My family is waiting for me outside. I just came by to order some take outs. I guess they're done,"_ Sarah said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

_"Okay. It was nice seeing you again,"_ Nick said as he smiled and shook her hand.

_"You too, bye,"_ she replied as she stood up and left.

_It's been five minutes; where the hell is Miley?_ He thought to himself.

Nick got real worried so he got up and went to the restrooms to look for Miley. He stood outside the ladies' restroom to wait for Miley to come out. He waited for at least two minutes, and he tried knocking and calling her name but no one's acknowledging him. Fortunately, a young lady walked up towards him, about to get inside the restroom. He took the chance and asked her a favor. _"Excuse me, could you please check if there's a girl in there named Miley. She's my date and she said she'll be in the restroom 5 minutes ago,"_ he pleaded.

The girl looked at him for a second, as if examining him. When she realized he isn't playing a trick on her, she gave out a small smile and nodded. _"Oh, okay."_

The girl went inside the restroom. She did what she needed to do first, and she got surprised when she heard some faint cries of a girl. If that guy outside hadn't warned her, she would've thought that the cries were from a ghost. After watching her hands, she walked up slowly to the closed cubicle and knocked on it. "_Hello? Are you Miley? Your boyfriend is looking for you outside," _said the girl.

"_Go away,"_ Miley said as she hugged herself and wiped her tears. She was sitting on top of the closed toilet bowl crying for more than five minutes.

The girl insisted, _"Wait; are you in there? Is your name Miley? You got your super cute date outside,"_ she said calmly.

Miley shivered; it's really cold in the restroom, she wished she has Nick's coat wrapped around her petite body. But then, she was upset with all the flirting between him and that girl named Sarah. _"Tell him there's no one here," _she said, her voice cracking.

She heard the girl shrug from outside the cubicle. _"Ohkaaay,"_ the girl said as she sighed.

Nick on the other hand, is getting impatient waiting outside the ladies' restroom door. He's frustrated and he really doesn't know why Miley's been acting all strange. His hopes went up when the door opened, but he frowned when he only saw the girl earlier; no Miley in sight.

_"She's in there, crying and won't open up the door,"_ the girl told him.

Nick sighed out of relief; at least she's in there and hasn't gone anywhere far. _"God, is she ok? I'm worried. She's got this illness and I don't want anything bad to happen to her,"_ he said while running his hand through his curly hair.

_"Hey, just go inside. No one's there except her. I'm sure other ladies would understand."_

_"Thank you so much,"_ Nick said happily as the girl walked back to her table.

Nick took a deep breath and went inside the ladies' restroom. He scanned the cubicles and noticed the only one that has its door closed. Miley must be in there, he thought. He walked over the door and knocked on it. _"Mi? Mi? I know you're in there. Open the door. Please? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Please tell me."_

No reply; just a sound of a girl crying, it's Miley crying.

_"Miley, I'm freaking out. Why won't you open the door? I need to see you're okay,"_ Nick said again.

Surprisingly, Miley unlocked the door.

Nick gasped at the image in front of him; Miley's eyes were red and puffy, and she's sitting on top of the closed lid of the toilet, just crying and hugging herself. _"What's wrong princess?" _he asked as he went close to her and brushed her hair away from her face. He noticed Miley's cold skin so he took off his coat and draped it around Miley's shoulders. _"Do you want to go home?"_ he asked as he held her in his arms comfortably. Miley nodded and they left the ladies' restroom discreetly. Nick tried to make Miley eat more of the food that was left on her plate, but she kept shaking her head "no". She seems distant too, and she hasn't said a word to him since the restroom incident. Nick got the leftovers wrapped for take-out, and he paid for the bill. They went out to the car and went home. The ride home was very awkward and silent, but Nick didn't push hard on asking Miley with her strange actions.

They arrived at the house after thirty minutes and it was already late for Miley, so she wanted to sleep right away.

They still haven't talked but Nick still helped her in the bathroom. After everything, Miley walked up to their bed and grabbed her pillows. _"I'm gonna sleep on the couch,"_ she said.

This time, Nick really got confused. _"Why?"_ he asked curiously.

Miley shrugged o her way out of the room. _"I just wanna,"_ she mumbled.

_"Okay."_ Nick's forehead creased as he tried to think of the reason why Miley's acting like this. She's been avoiding him and it's scaring the hell out of him.

A few minutes later, Nick walked in the living room holding his pillow and his blanket. Miley who is already lying down on the couch, got her head perked up in surprise. _"What are you doing here?"_ she asked, almost harshly but Nick shook it off.

Noticing her hostility, Nick still at down on the floor right next to the couch. _"Of course I wouldn't let you sleep here alone,"_ he said as he faced her.

_"I knew it was too good to be true,"_ Miley muttered as she rested her head back to the fluffy pillow.

Nick sighed, as if tired; tired of playing this guessing game with Miley. _"What's the problem, Mi?"_ he finally asked.

Miley closed her eyes. _"Nothing,"_ she said softly.

_"You locked yourself in the bathroom for 10 minutes, you decided to sleep in the couch, and you think I believe that it's nothing? Just tell me, Mi,"_ Nick said pleadingly. He's upset, yes, but he's got the idea that she's mad at him, so he doesn't want to yell at her or do something wrong that would make everything worse. _"Is it Sarah?"_ he asked, and she bit her lower lip shyly.

Nick's heart softened. He moved his hand to caress the side of her face, attempting to comfort her. _"Oh, baby girl..."_

_"She was everything I'm not,"_ Miley said, with a hint of anger in her voice. She isn't angry at Nick; she's angry at herself for being the girl she doesn't want to be.

_"Don't say that," _Nick said as he leaned towards the couch, resting his head on her leg. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Miley snatched back her hand from his grip. _"It's true. I got jealous of her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy. I'm ugly, thin, and pale. My skin is dry, my hands are rough, my hair isn't silky, and I have cancer_," she said as she started crying again.

Nick moved forward so his face would be close to hers. He leaned his head forward and kissed her forehead lovingly. _"But I don't love her as much as I love you. I don't even love her. We just had a nice chat a while ago, that's it. You're my one and only love, okay? Don't ever be jealous of anyone again."_

_"You're just doing this because you feel sorry for me."_

_"No, princess, I love you. I really do," _Nick said while caressing her face. _"Shhh... Don't cry anymore."_ He wiped her tears away and kissed her eyes softly.

_"I love you too... So much,"_ Miley finally said.

Nick smiled at her. _"I know."_

_"I'm your one and only princess and baby girl?"_ she asked in a very cute baby voice with an adorable pout on her face.

Nick chuckled and gave her a very nice peck on the lips. _"Yes, you are my only one."_ He then caressed her hair and just smiled at her_. "Do you still want to sleep in the couch?"_

Miley gave out a silly smile and shook her head. She heard Nick chuckle and he carried her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he brought her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! hahaha Have you checked out my new FF: SECRET LOVERS? check it out =] This chapter is kinda crappy too... LOL I just tried to piece them together. LOL I'll update secret lovers tomorrow =] thanks to all the reviewers! <strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**xonileylooover**_


	13. Trust where I'm heading

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 12: ****Trust where I'm heading**

_**It's time to move on**__**  
><strong>__**even though I'm not ready**__**  
><strong>__**I've got to be strong**__**  
><strong>__**and trust where I'm heading**__**  
><strong>__**Even though It's not easy**__**  
><strong>__**I know the right kind of love**_

_**Doesn't wanna miss the future**__**  
><strong>__**or stand in the past**__**  
><strong>__**It will always hold on**__**  
><strong>__**But never hold you back**__**  
><strong>__**And even though It's not easy**__**  
><strong>__**Right now the right kind of love**__**  
><strong>__**is love that let's go**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

After a few weeks, Miley went well and Nick felt a bit suspicious because she was never like this when she had her chemotherapy a year ago. Sure, the medicine they're giving her now is different, but it was really strange because the chemotherapy side effects weren't that visible anymore. But his suspicion seemed to die down when she had an infection this one Saturday night. She's been having low-grade fevers, some chills, and a lot of cough all day. He's eager to get her to the hospital but Miley kept opposing him about it. She really doesn't like to go to the hospital; not until her case is severe. Her constant coughs have been bothering him all day; it was worrying the hell out of him. Even though she's been lying on the bed all the time resting, he still won't let her go alone to the bathroom or outside the room.

"_Nicky? I need to go to the bathroom,"_ Miley yelled uncomfortably due to her itchy throat.

Nick appeared in the doorway; he was busy setting up the table for dinner, but he came quickly when Miley called for him. He didn't even listen to her request; he just ran over towards her, the second he heard his name.

"_What is it?" _he asked as he helped Miley, who's already in a sitting position, get out from her bed.

"_Bathroom," _Miley mumbled as she lazily stood up and leaned on Nick for support because her legs are a little wiggly.

They went inside the bathroom. After peeing, Miley walked towards the sink. Luckily, she was towering over it before she felt the impulse to vomit. She vomited in the sink, and Nick was quick to pull her hair away from her face and support her weight at the same time. Nick whispered soothing words in her ear as he held her tight. A few seconds later, Miley's eyes got wide when she started vomiting blood. She's freaking vomiting blood! Worry ran through her veins, but she couldn't think straight because she still kept vomiting. Nick on the other hand, didn't know what to do, he just gasped and cursed and panicked because it's all he could do. He waited for her to finish, but a minute later, she fainted.

* * *

><p>Nick immediately drove Miley to the hospital. His hands were shaking the whole time, but he managed to pull himself together to get them to the hospital in time. Luckily, they made it. She was wheeled to the emergency room, and he terribly waited for hours in the waiting area. After receiving the good news that Miley is okay, he got relieved and he managed to get her transferred to a private room.<p>

_"It's just an infection,"_ Dr. Suzanne explained. She and Nick were talking in Miley's room. Miley's still asleep on the hospital bed, and Nick's heart ached when he noticed how thin and pale she had gotten. _"She took a medicine that wasn't supposed to be taken, but everything's fine. She should wake up after a couple of hours." _

_"Does this have something to do with the chemo? Could you do something about it, like lower the dosage?" _Nick asked; his voice full of concern.

Dr. Suzanne looked frustrated, her forehead creased. _"Um, wait... She hasn't told you yet?"_

_"Told me what?" _Nick asked, totally puzzled.

Dr. Suzanne sighed. _"Maybe we should take a walk outside," _she said awkwardly.

Nick hesitated for a while. He glanced at Miley who's peacefully sleeping, before nodding at the doctor. They left the room and walked towards the garden at the center part of the hospital.

_"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"_ Dr. Suzanne started off.

_"Yes, but what do you want to talk about?" _Nick asked, curious.

The doctor sighed. _"It's about Miley's treatment,"_ she said in a serious but concerned tone.

What could be possibly wrong about Miley's treatment? _"What about it?" _Nick asked.

_"She withdrew herself,"_ the doctor stated cautiously.

Nick felt more confused than ever. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked, terror and eagerness evident in his voice.

_"She signed some papers and withdrew herself from chemotherapy. She told me not to tell you because she wanted to be the one to tell you first. I thought you already knew by now."_

_"She stopped chemo? Why the hell would she do that?"_ Nick spat out, not believing what he just found out.

_"She's ready, Nick," _the doctor said softly as she patted Nick's hand for comfort.

_"Why did you let her do it? She's going to die! You need to save her!"_ Nick said frantically. Why would Miley do that? Why would she want to die? Doesn't she love him that much anymore? Why is she willing to give up her life if she could still fight to be able to live longer and have a family with him?

The doctor's voice startled his thinking as she continued explaining, _"She told me she's ready, but she wanted to just live longer to spend time with you. She told me you two are in love. I was freaked out at first, until I remembered and realized you two weren't blood related." _

Nick is still having a hard time processing everything he just found out about Miley. She couldn't be dying. _"She couldn't die. Give her chemotherapy," _he pleaded.

The doctor shrugged sadly, giving him a gloomy face. _"I can't do that. Miley chose not to be given treatment. I know you're against it, but I can't force her. She's twenty, she's not a kid," _she explained, hoping he would understand her case. Sure, she wanted to help her patients, but it wasn't her choice. It's always up to her patients if they wanted to get treatment; she's only there to give them what they want. _"Miley's infection was caused by a drug that is orally taken to administer chemotherapy. I didn't prescribe it; she must have gotten that from her previous chemo. She must have taken that so you won't look suspicious of her. The drugs I gave her lately were just to slow down the cancer so she could still have the energy to enjoy her life."_

Nick ran his hand through his hair and he kept it there for a moment as he slumped down on the bench with his elbows on top of his legs. He pieced it all together like a puzzle. Everything is so messed up right now. The love of his life is dying, and she doesn't want to receive treatment anymore; is this the end of it? Is it all worth it? Is this big risk worth taking?

_"She's tired, Nick, and she realized that she has to start living before she misses the chance. You'll never know what sickness is going to get to you when you do chemo, and if you get sick, you'll never know if you're gonna make it through. You know chemo; not only it kills cancer cells, it kills healthy cells too. It destroys the immune system; it could kill you worse than leukemia itself,"_ the doctor added, trying to explain to Nick why Miley thought a decision like that. _"Listen, try to talk to her calmly and see if you could change her mind, but don't force her. Just hear her out first, okay?" Try to understand her."_

* * *

><p>Nick went back to Miley's hospital room with a sad look on his face. He instantly smiled when he saw that she's awake. He's still sad about the revelation though, but he really is happy that she's awake. He walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it before he caressed her hair.<p>

_"Hey, baby girl... You okay?"_ Nick asked lovingly.

Miley nodded her head and looked around her, confused. _"Yeah, what happened?"_

_"You fainted. But it's just an infection,"_ Nick said before he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"_Oh, I remember it,"_ Miley said.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I actually feel better."_

_"You do? That's good." _Nick really tried to put the thing in the back of his mind but he couldn't help it; he needs answers. _"I love you, princess. I don't want to lose you. I lost my real parents; I don't want to lose you too."_

Miley took a deep breath. _"You already knew?"_

_"Dr. Suzanne told me."_ He paused before continuing, _"Why, Miley? Why did you do it?"_

_"I'm sorry..." _she trailed off, trying to find the words she wanted to say, but it's just so difficult. _"I don't want to hurt you, I swear." _She started crying and Nick diverted his gaze onto something else in the room; seeing her crying is his biggest weakness.

_"So that's it? You want to die? You're giving up?"_ Nick said harshly. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but the words just flew out of his mouth.

_"No..."_ Miley whispered softly as her heart ached, but she doesn't know what to do or say.

Nick got up from the bed and started heading for the door.

Miley cried more. _"Nick, wait..." _she called after him, but it was too late; he already left the room.

* * *

><p>Nick needed time alone to think. Even though his heart broke when he left her in the damn room, he still forced himself to walk out; he needed it. Maybe a little space would be good. He just needs time to process all things and rethink before he do something stupid that would ruin everything; he doesn't want that to happen.<p>

He had been sitting on one of the chairs outside Miley's room for a while now. A few minutes later, a nurse came rushing towards his direction; no, towards Miley's room, so he panicked.

_"Wait, what's wrong with her?"_ he tried to ask the nurse when she entered Miley's room, but she ignored him. He peeked through the door and gasped when he saw Miley vomiting blood on the basin being held by the nurse.

_"Miley?" _he said as he got the courage to walk inside the room. His heart almost broke into a million tiny pieces when he saw the scene before him: Miley is vomiting blood in the basin, she is shaking, she is crying, and her eyes were red from crying, her blanket has red spots on some parts, and he couldn't move a muscle from seeing what's happening in front of him. He wanted to hold her and kiss her until she feels better, but his feet were glued to the floor, and he's too shocked to do anything. A few more nurses came inside the room and took care of Miley. He was moved to the sofa bed on the corner of the room, and a nurse assisted him until he went back from his trance.

After pulling himself together, he was able to walk towards Miley's bed, and he took her in his arms. The nurses told him she'll be fine, and she wouldn't be vomiting again after they gave her proper medication.

_"I'm right here, princess," _he whispered as he moved closer to her and caressed the side of her face.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered back as she tried her best to keep herself from crying.

Nick gazed down on her face and saw how her lower lip quivered. He leaned in to kiss her lips lightly. _"It's okay. It's okay baby. Forget about it."_

Miley got relieved but she still is scared he might bail on her. _"Don't leave me, I'm scared."_

Nick smiled at her softly as he took her in his arms lovingly. _"It's alright. I won't leave you baby. I'll be right here. I love you. I wouldn't leave you," _he whispered in her ear.

After a few minutes, when Miley looked a lot better, she reached for Nick's hand and squeezed it lightly. _"Nick..."_ she called out weakly.

_"Hey..."_ he whispered as he continued caressing her hair, and he then kissed her lips softly.

_"I did it because I want to spend more time with you," _she said, referring to the topic of their conversation a while ago.

"_Listen, just rest, okay? We'll talk when you feel better," _Nick said as he tried to persuade her, but she really wanted to talk about it.

"_No, I want you to know now,"_ she insisted.

_"We always spend time together. We could still do it even if you're having treatment," _he said, replying to what she said earlier.

_"It's not enough. We can't watch television because I'm always sleepy, we can't make out because it's dangerous after my chemo, we can't go out because I always feel weak and because I'm bald and pale, and I can't eat the foods I like because I'm on my chemo. There are a lot of things I couldn't do, Nick. I'm tired of feeling bad about it,"_ Miley explained. Sure she's having a hard time explaining because of her situation right now, but she managed to get the courage to speak; she's not going to miss the chance. She wanted him to know what she really wants.

_"Miley, it would be better when you got into remission again. You'll be able to live normal; you'll be able to live much longer,"_ Nick argued.

Miley knew that all that she just said were too plenty to process for Nick, but she still continued anyway, _"I would just get a relapse again, and then it would get worse. Who knows if I'll make it into a remission again? I can't take it anymore, Nick. I just want to be happy and spend each second with you. I just want you to love me. I don't want to waste my time here in this world. I'm still going to die, either way, so why take the hard path? I don't want to be tortured anymore. I just want to feel loved and I'll be happy for eternity."_

After a while of thinking and processing everything, Nick was able to understand her side, and he would do everything that would make her happy. He would support her in everything she does, and he would never leave her. _"I love you, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything in this world,"_ he said softly.

Miley smiled at him, totally thankful that God gave her someone like Nick; without him, she wouldn't be able to survive. _"I love you too. Thank you for understanding me. It really means a lot to me. And ummm, promise me something..."_

_"What?"_ Nick asked, confused.

_"From now on, we'll forget I ever had leukemia," _Miley stated seriously. Nick even had to double check if she's serious.

Nick sighed. _"Miles..."_

_"Except when I get real sick you could treat me extra special,"_ Miley said as she rolled her eyes.

Nick looked at her for a moment.

_"Please?" _she pleaded with that puppy dog eyes and her adorable pout.

_"Fine," _he groaned in defeat. Even at her weak state, Miley Stewart was still able to win over him.

* * *

><p>Nick promised to forget about Miley's leukemia, but it didn't stop him from worrying about Miley's health. He would still act all protective around her, and he still made sure everything is clean so Miley wouldn't get any infection or illness.<p>

It's a sunny day in Nashville. It's Saturday, so Nick doesn't have work. Actually, he's planning to take Miley to the nearest National park for a date. They would go and feed the rabbits and the birds, go biking, horseback riding, and paddle boat at the lake. He smiled at the idea, but his thoughts got interrupted when Miley stirred in her sleep. She's sleeping in his arms like a baby. He couldn't keep himself staring at her like crazy. She looked peaceful like an angel.

Nick gently caressed the side of her face for a while, before kissing her lips softly. He always does that in the morning while she's still asleep. He brought her tiny body closer to him and held her tight. He doesn't want to lose her; the thought came to his mind, and he can't help but feel really bothered. Miley's life would only last for a couple of months, and it scares him so much. He's terrified of what the future would bring. This is the time when he wished he has invented a machine to slow down the time, or he has discovered a painless cure for cancer patients, or he has the power to prolong Miley's life. He sighed because none of those would ever come true. Miley wouldn't still be able to live long, and he wouldn't be able to start a family with her.

A sudden movement washed away his worries; a pair of eye lids opened up and uncovered two beautiful blue eyes. Nick instantly smiled and he sighed happily as he caressed her hair.

_"Good morning princess,"_ Nick whispered before kissing her forehead. He pulled away a bit and grinned when he saw Miley's beautiful smile; he's obviously smitten.

_"Good morning to you too, baby,"_ Miley greeted him back. She can't help but notice the funny look on Nick's face; it caused a giggle out of her. _"Are you okay?"_ she asked.

Nick wore a confused look on his face. _"Umm, yeah?" _

Miley giggled again and snuggled her face towards his chest; she could smell his manly scent she loves the most. _"I love you," _she murmured in his chest.

_"I love you too, baby,"_ Nick spoke as he let Miley snuggle closer to him.

Miley looked up to him and touched his jaw with the back of her fingers. _"I am so lucky to have you,"_ she mumbled before snuggling her face back towards his chest.

Nick sighed and smiled at Miley. He buried his face in her hair and murmured, _"I'm luckier."_

They cuddled for a while; just enjoying each other's warm embrace, loving every minute that they are with each other.

"_Are you ready to have fun?"_ Nick asked Miley, breaking the silence.

"_What are your plans today?" _Miley asked as she smiled up at him.

Nick brushed some strands of Miley's hair off her face. _"I'm gonna take you out on a date; it's a surprise."_

Miley put out an adorable pout. _"I won't get to have a clue?"_

"_Nope,"_ Nick said, grinning.

"_Can I at least have a hint on what to wear?"_ she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. _"Just wear something comfortable for outdoor activities. A plaid button-up shirt and a pair of jeans would do. Oh, wear rubber shoes, okay?"_

Miley seemed curious. _"So, were going to have an outdoor date?"_

Nick nodded_, "Yep."_

"_That sounds exciting and awesome,"_ she said excitedly.

The two of them got ready and ate breakfast afterwards. Miley wore a red button-up long-sleeved plaid shirt, black jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Nick wore a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. Nick drove them to the National Park and Miley got all excited. She'd never been to this place for a long time, so she's really happy and excited. They went to one of the shacks and bought some food for lunch. They bought cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, mini corn dogs, and a large cup of orange juice they have decided to share. Nick didn't pay much attention to letting Miley eat food from one of these shacks; she seemed happy and carefree that's she'll be able to eat one of those food again. It's nice to loosen up sometimes and maybe stop doing the usual things you do, and do crazy stuff instead.

"_This stuff is delicious. Thank you for letting me eat these stuff again, Nicky,"_ Miley said while munching on the small corndog.

Nick gave her a small smile. _"It's just for today, though. You know it's unhealthy for you."_

Miley shrugged and felt sad for a moment. Nick noticed her frown, so he brought a fry near her mouth to cheer her up. She smiled instantly and took the fry in her mouth. _"Thanks," _she mumbled.

"_You're already frowning, and I'm not done yet. It's unhealthy for you to eat this food from these small stores in the park; so, I'm gonna make some at home, so you won't get sick of eating the usual stuff you eat every day_," Nick explained as he wiped something from the corner of Miley's mouth.

Miley sighed in delight this time, clapping her hands happily. _"Oh, thank God! I'm sick of eating that kind of food."_

Nick fed her more fries and they happily sipped on one drink with their own straws; they looked like a very happy couple. All the people around them envied them, but they would never know the pain hidden behind those beautiful smiles and hearty laughs they both share.

The couple strolled around the park and fed the rabbits wandering around, after eating lunch. Nick brought Miley towards the lake and they rented a paddle boat. Nick could see in Miley's eyes how happy she is; he would do everything not to take that happiness away from her. They paddled, talked, and laughed as the boat move smoothly around the lake. They took in the chance to forget all worries and just enjoy the feeling of being away from everything, while the boat floated steadily in the middle of the lake, far from the people, far from everything. After a few minutes of silently talking and relaxing, they paddled back to the shore.

While walking around the park and feeding the birds, Miley caught the sight of the horses lined up near a barn.

"_Nick, can we go ride the horses, please?" _Miley pleaded as she pulled on his arm.

"_I'm really going to take you there, sweetie,"_ Nick said as he led Miley towards the horses.

Being the protective guy he is; Nick made sure Miley's in safety gear before they rode on separate horses. A caretaker of the horses walked with them, holding at the straps of the two horses as the horses started walking too.

"_This is amazing,"_ Miley said while grinning from ear to ear as they rode the horse around the park.

"_Are you having fun?" _Nick asked after he heard her speak.

"_Of course I am,"_ Miley said as she shot him a genuine smile of hers.

Nick is really happy that Miley's having a great time. He knew how she loves nature, and she really cares a lot about animals; that's the reason why he decided to bring her here. He had searched about this place in the internet and he instantly liked it as a venue for their date. He knew it would be memorable. They just couldn't go outside to a park before, because she's having chemotherapy and she might catch some illness from the people, and because he left for the army after her remission.

After the horseback riding, Nick seemed to notice Miley's tiredness, so he decided that they should go home already.

_"We're going home already?"_ Miley pouted when she heard Nick say that they're about to go home. Yes, she's really tired, but she wants to stay here; it's not even evening yet.

Nick sighed and affectionately pulled her in his arms, attempting to comfort her. _"But I know you're tired, so we have to go home. I'll buy you another order of fries if you want."_

_"Okay, but could we go back here? I really love this place. We haven't even tried the other attractions like biking,"_ Miley pleaded.

Nick pulled back and brushed some strands of hair away from Miley's face. _"Sure, just let me take you home now, you really need to take some rest."_

Just like he promised, he bought Miley some snacks to bring along with her on the ride home. But just as what he had expected, Miley fell asleep ten minutes after they left the park. She didn't even got the chance to eat all the fries. He knew her too much; he knew she would try to resist her sleepiness because she's really having fun at the park.

When they got home, he carried Miley in their room and he changed her clothes. When he was about to leave to prepare dinner, Miley half-opened her eyes.

"_Thanks for bringing me to the park. It's the best date I ever had. You're the best boyfriend ever,"_ Miley said as she smiled tiredly.

"_It's my pleasure. I'm happy you loved it,"_ he said while caressing her hair softly. _"Have some rest, princess. I love you."_

"_I love you too,"_ she mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, dont shoot me. *wears her bulletproof suit and runs*<strong>

**Thank you for the REVIEWS! **

**I'm ready to take all of your violent reactions... now, SHOOT!  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	14. Live like there's no tomorrow

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 13: Live like there's no tomorrow**

_**Live like there's no tomorrow,**__**  
><strong>__**cause all we have is here right now**__**  
><strong>__**Love like it's all that we know,**__**  
><strong>__**the only dream that I ever found**__**  
><strong>__**Believe in what you feel inside,**__**  
><strong>__**believe and it will never die,**__**  
><strong>__**don't ever let this life pass us by**__**  
><strong>__**Live like there's no tomorrow**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It's five in the morning and Nick's beside Miley in the bed. Miley's asleep but Nick isn't. He's changing Miley's clothes to something more decent before she wakes up. He's about to drive her to some place for a surprise, and they need to leave early because it would be a long drive before they get there. Nick's movements seemed to wake Miley up because the next thing he knew, Miley's sitting upright in the bed.

_"What are you doing?"_ Miley asked, rubbing her eyes before yawning.

Nick chucked at Miley's adorableness. _"Sorry to wake you. I'm supposed to wear these clothes on you and get you to the car without waking you up, but I guess it didn't work. You're such a light sleeper,"_ he said while helping Miley in her leggings.

"_So, where are we going? Are we going to run away or something?" _Miley asked with such confusion written all over her face.

"_I have a surprise for you,"_ Nick said, grinning.

Miley got more confused. _"But it's five in the morning,"_ she argued in a very cute way, causing a chuckle coming out from Nick's lips.

_"Yeah, it's a long drive to the place,"_ Nick said, helping Miley out of the bed.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"It's a secret."_

_"Come on, get up, and we'll grab some breakfast on the drive towards the place."_

_"Alright, do you have my medicines?" _Miley asked when she got out of the bed and as she watched Nick arrange the pillows and comforter on the bed.

_"Yes, I already have everything ready. Let's go."_

Nick took everything they need. He closed all the lights, unplugged the appliances, and locked the door. The two of them climbed in the car, and Nick started backing out of the driveway.

_"Seriously, where are we going?"_ Miley asked again.

_"I won't tell you. You have to wait."_

Miley sighed and slouched on her seat. _"Alright,"_ she mumbled.

Nick reached for something at the backseat and gave Miley a pink fluffy pillow. _"Get some more sleep. I brought you a pillow."_

Miley leaned her head on the car's window and hugged her pillow, trying to fall asleep. She was still sleepy, so she easily fell asleep even though she's really bothered with Nick's surprise.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Miley woke up to the music of old country music CD Nick is playing. She opened her eyes and saw trees everywhere. The car is still moving and the road seemed familiar to her. She sat straight up from being slouched in her seat as she glanced at Nick who's driving beside her.<p>

Nick smiled at Miley when he noticed that she's awake. _"Oh, you're awake."_

_"Where are we?"_ Miley finally asked.

Nick smirked at her. _"Make a guess."_

Miley looked around her, trying to remember the place, and then she saw a signboard that has "Atlanta, Georgia" written in it. Miley immediately squealed in delight; she'd been dreading to visit their hometown. _"We're home!"_ She missed her hometown so much. _"Oh my God, I missed this place,"_ she gushed before her mind did some over thinking. _"Wait, why are we here?"_ she asked again.

Nick glanced at her side for a sec before looking back to the road. _"I know that you missed the beach."_

Miley felt so happy. _"Yes! Yes I do!"_

_"So, that's where we're going."_

"_But wait, we're in Atlanta."_

"_I know. We're going to your favorite place in Savannah."_

Miley's eyes got wide. _"Tybee Island?"_ she asked excitedly. She knows exactly what he's talking about, but she still wanted to make sure.

"_Yeah,"_ Nick said proudly. He knew Miley would freak out when she finds out they're going to Tybee Island. She really loves it there.

_"Oh my God, the fresh air, the sound of the waves, the dolphins; I'm so excited to be there!"_ Miley happily sighed.

"_Four more hours and we're going to be there already. Are you hungry or anything? Do you want to pee?"_

"_We could take drive-thru on burger king."_

"_Alright, I'll stop by on Burger King. It should be ten minutes away."_

* * *

><p>They ordered food from Burger King and ate on their way to Savannah, Georgia. Miley felt excited like a little girl who just found out that her parents are going to buy her a doll house in just a few more hours.<p>

Nick played some more CDs and the two of them started singing. Four hours later, they have arrived Tybee Island. Nick had lowered the car windows and Miley breathed in the fresh breeze from the ocean. She happily looked at the ocean and watched as the dolphins dived in and out of the water surface.

They rented a cottage for overnight and they headed to the beautiful beach. Nick placed a beach mat and umbrella on their chosen spot. It's already past 2 pm, so it's not that sunny anymore. Nick sat on the beach mat and Miley followed him; she sat in between his legs, with her back against his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around her and Miley held onto Nick's arms. They talked about the island for a while; on how they loved being there right now, and how they were thankful that they are with each other. They dipped their feet in the water afterwards, and they ran around like what super-in-love couples do. After hanging out by the beach, Nick led Miley to a nice seafood restaurant nearby, and they are dinner. They walked by the beach again, and Nick placed back the mat on the sand, so they could sit down and enjoy the fresh air, the freedom, the serenity, and the sound of the crashing of the waves.

After an awkward moment of silence, Miley looked up to Nick. _"I'm sorry,"_ she said softly.

Nick suddenly became confused. _"For what?"_

Miley sighed and caressed Nick's arms that were wrapped around her small body. _"For everything; you were so good in the army, but because of me, you have to stop living your dream."_

Nick kissed the side of Miley's head, telling her that it's okay. _"It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault."_

Being the stubborn one, Miley still insisted. _"No, if it wasn't for me being ill, you could have been flying right now, making rounds using your aircraft, monitoring terrorists, and saving the world."_

_"But I'd rather be with you."_

_"Being here wouldn't save me, Nick."_

_"I wouldn't want to waste any of my time without you by my side. I want to make you happy, Mi."_

_"I am already happy. I have you, and knowing that someone cares about me is enough. You could go back to the army. I'm gonna be fine. We could still write to each other."_

Nick couldn't believe what she's saying. _"No, what are you talking about? You're sick, Mi. I couldn't just leave you,"_ he unwrapped his arms around her and he ran one hand on his tousled curls.

Miley slumped down on her position. _"There's nothing we could do to cure my cancer. I'm gonna die and I don't want you to throw your life. I'd rather see you save other people's life instead of waiting for me to die,"_ she said, trying to sound convincing.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to think that Miley's dying; he just couldn't. _"Don't say that, you're not going to die," _he said, sort of convincing himself, more than convincing Miley.

_"I'm dying, Nick,"_ Miley said out in a low voice. Her words stung Nick's heart. He still couldn't make himself believe that there's nothing he could do to cure her illness.

Nicks shook his head in disbelief. _"No, we're going to be fine. We're going to be together forever."_

Miley couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted is to make Nick accept that her life won't last much longer, and that she'll be fine. But when she realized that he still couldn't take the devastating news, it bothered her. It made her heart break knowing that she's going to leave Nick someday, and he still won't be ready for it, because all he believed after all the time that have been together, is that she could still live longer and be with him until they both die together. _"Just go back to the army. I don't need you anymore. I can take care of myself." _It was hard for her to let those words out, but she panicked and she didn't know what else to do with Nick.

Miley picked up Nick's room keys, got up, and stormed towards the row of cottages where one of them is the one they rented.

_"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll f*cking leave you alone!" _Nick said angrily. He let Miley walk out on him. He stayed by the beach for a while; just to clear up his mind. _Miley's dying,_ he thought. He tried to force himself to believe that she's not going to live any longer, but he just couldn't do it. He doesn't want to live without her; he _couldn't _live without her.

* * *

><p>Nick went inside the cottage after a good thirty minute talk with himself by the beach. Miley was already asleep when he came in, so he didn't need to worry.<p>

Two hours later, when he finally decided to sleep beside her, he felt her hot temperature when he held her in his arms. _"Mi?"_ he whispered her name, hoping she would wake up and hold onto him, like she always does whenever she would feel Nick beside her.

Nick tried shaking her, but she's not waking up. She still has her pulse though, and her hands don't feel cold, either_. "Mi? Please wake up," _he called again as he shook her gently.

Nick felt his tears pouring over. He doesn't know what to do. _"Squeeze my hand, Mi. Please?_" He released a sigh of relief when she squeezed his hand lightly. He kissed her lips gently and held her tight. _"You're okay… You're okay,"_ he whispered, sort of convincing himself more than Miley.

Thankfully, he thought of calling her doctor, so he did. _"Oh God, I'll call the doctor. Stay with me, I'll hold your hand, okay?"_

_"Yes, her fever is 100 degrees Fahrenheit; I know it's not that high but... No, I haven't given her medicine, I panicked. Okay, okay, I should calm down. She'll be okay. I'll just ask her if she's cold, I shall cover her with another blanket," _he said, trying to calm himself down, so he could think straight.

After talking to the doctor and memorizing her advices, he let go of Miley's hand for while. _"Baby, I just have to let go of your hand for a while. I'll get your medicine and water so you could take it, okay? It would be just fast, baby."_

Nick rushed to the medicine bag he packed this morning; he gathered all the things he needed and he placed them on the table.

_"Mi? Come on, take this pill,"_ he said while helping her take the medicine. He then changed Miley's clothes into more comfortable and thick ones, so she wouldn't fell that much cold. He also put socks on her feet, and then he lied down beside her. He held her tight in his arms and kissed her dearly. _"I'm here, I wouldn't leave you,"_ he whispered softly in her ear. He dreaded that he got in a fight with her that evening. The last thing he wanted is to make her sad. He promised himself that he wouldn't argue with her again, that he would give her anything she wants, and that he should be there to support her in everything she does. _"You're gonna be fine. Don't leave me yet, okay? I love you. I really love you, and I still want to have enough time to show you how much I love you."_ He held her tenderly in his arms and caressed her hair as he kissed her softly in repeat.

A few minutes later, Miley felt a bit better, and she was able to talk a bit_. "Hey, I'll be okay. I'm just feeling cold,"_ she said to Nick.

Nick felt ashamed for being mad at her; he promised himself that he wouldn't do that again. _"I love you,"_ he said in her ear as he caressed her hair softly.

Miley smiled slightly. _"I know. Don't worry so much about me. I just get easily cold now."_

_"No matter how much you argue with me, I wouldn't leave you. My decision is final. I don't want to go anywhere away from you,"_ Nick said while hugging her closer.

Miley snuggled closer to Nick and rested her head on his chest. _"That's good, I kinda thought of that, too. I'm sorry. I don't want you far away, either. I just feel guilty about you not being in the army."_ She felt better, now that Nick's beside her and she had taken her medicine.

Nick made her look in his eyes and he caressed the side of his face. His heart ached, knowing that Miley have to go through all of this suffering_. "You are more important than anything in this world,"_ he said, hoping that was enough to make her feel better.

_"I guess just want you to start accepting my situation."_

_"I know, it's just hard for me. I just want to make sure that I've made you happy at all times. I want you to feel my love while you could still can. I'm afraid to lose you,"_ Nick admitted honestly.

Miley smiled at Nick lovingly. Even in her hardest times, she could still smile, and it amazed Nick so much. _"You won't lose me, Nicky. You have all of me. I'm all yours, no one else's," _she said softly.

_"I'm all yours, too. I love you. Go back to sleep. You're tired."_

_"Thanks, I feel better now."_

Miley's fever went down that night, but they don't want her to have it again, so Nick drove back to Tennessee, after fulfilling Miley's to-do-list-in-Tybee, which includes non-strenuous activities like, walking down the beach at sunrise, lying on the sand while listening to the crashing of the waves, picture-taking, and jet skiing. They also roamed around the island using the eco-friendly cruiser they rented; they went to the famous Tybee island lighthouse and museum, Fort Pulaski, and other landmarks. They visited the Aquarium and watched the sea creatures swim in the big tanks too. Their stay in Tybee Island wasn't that long, but they both loved it, especially Miley. She loved everything about Tybee and she enjoyed every minute they were there. Nick drove back to Tennessee after lunch, and Miley felt sad and slightly depressed when they drove their way out of the island. She surely would miss it so much.

* * *

><p>After the Tybee Island weekend vacation, Nick tried his best to understand Miley's condition. He realized that he just have to accept everything that's supposed to happen, because everything happens for a reason. Right now, all he could do to make everything better is to not take things for granted. He must be thankful for every minute he gets to spend with Miley, because it could all be gone in a blink of an eye. He wants to make Miley feel like the most special person in the world, because she truly deserves it. He wants to do any idea that came up in his mind that would make Miley satisfied.<p>

_"Miles, guess who I brought for you?" _Nick said as he entered their house.

Miley became confused because she knew that Nick should be on his way to his work now; he left a few minutes ago already. _"Who?"_ she asked.

Two familiar brunettes stepped in the house after Nick, and it instantly brought a smile on Miley's face.

_"Mileyyyy!"_ Demi squealed in her place when she saw Miley. She's wearing a business attire that made her look professional, making Miley feel left out, but she shrugged it off, because she should be happy that her best friends are back.

Selena on the other hand, looked very surprised and happy at the same time. _"Oh my God, it totally is you!"_ she gushed. She's wearing business attire too; it looks like these girls are having their internship.

Miley lost contact with her two best friends, just months after she first started chemotherapy. Demi and Selena are both in third year of college in the same university that all of them got accepted, which is Vanderbilt University in Nashville, Tennessee. After finding out that Miley has Leukemia, she and Nick moved back to their house in Franklin, Tennessee. Miley have never seen Demi and Selena since they last visited her when she was diagnosed with Leukemia. She still received calls and texts from her best friends after a few months, but then, her chemo made her restless and sometimes she forgets things a lot, causing her to forget her social network accounts password, or Demi and Selena's email address. She never had a good friend since Demi and Selena, except for nurses, fellow patients, her doctor, and of course, Nick. So now, she felt so relieved and happy that she got to see them again.

_"Demi? Selena? How did you know I'm here?" _Miley asked when her best friends hugged her. At last, she got to hug them again.

_"We bumped on Nick recently and he called us. We're so happy to see you!"_ Selena said excitedly.

Nick cleared his throat, interrupting the ladies' conversation in a not rude way. _"Okay, ladies I gotta go to work. I'll be home by three thirty, Miles," _he said as he reached to kiss her lips softly.

Miley blushed when she remembered that they are not alone. _"Okay, thanks Nicky. I love you."_

Nick chuckled and brushed his thumb affectionately on her cheek. _"I love you, too."_

Nick said goodbye to Demi and Selena who looked like they saw a ghost, and he left the ladies by themselves.

_"Oh my God, you're together TOGETHER?"_ Demi asked, obviously overwhelmed, but not in a bad way.

_"Yes,"_ Miley answered shyly, a red blush creeping to her cheeks.

_"Wow, such a bad girl!"_ Selena teased as they sat on the living room couch.

_"How long have you been here? I thought you two moved back to Atlanta," _Demi asked.

_"I've been here since I started taking chemo. We don't have a house in Atlanta, so we decided to stay here instead, because this house is pretty much already Nick's property."_

_"How was chemo? You didn't lose your hair?"_ Selena asked.

Miley sighed at the mention of losing her hair; it was the worst effect of chemotherapy for her. _"I did but I stopped chemo a few weeks ago. I got into remission last year. Nick went back to the army, but then I had a relapse, so we're here."_

_"You got into remission? Why didn't you tell us?" _Selena asked.

_"I lost your contact numbers. I'm sorry."_

_"No, we're sorry. Wait, you said you had a relapse? How was it? And you said you're not doing chemo? Are you going to have a transplant or something?"_ Demi asked. She felt like asking Miley a lot of questions but she doesn't want to flood her.

Miley felt bad that in all of those questions, her answer is a terrifying three-word sentence. _"No, it's terminal."_

The word TERMINAL brought the room into a silence for a good one minute_. "What?"_ Selena finally asked. She was always known for her confidence and courage to ask questions without feeling ashamed of herself.

_"No, that can't be, Mi,"_ Demi whispered.

_"That's how it's supposed to be,"_ Miley muttered.

_"I really feel sorry for you, Mi. You really don't deserve this. You're so smart, it's just impossible that this is happening to you. The world needs you!"_ Selena said frantically.

_"Selena's right, we need you! There were times that Sel and I would think about you. You know what we thought? While you're in the hospital bed, you're mixing the medicines for your chemo, like an experiment. God you're the strongest and smartest person I know," _Demi said, chuckling despite the bad news that shocked them.

_"I'm pretty sure that you two could fill-in my place. You're much better than I am,"_ Miley said.

_"No, you're the best in the three of us, Miley,"_ Selena said, her face very serious.

The three ladies talked about lots of things, trying to catch up with each other. Miley was thankful that even though she got separated from the two of them for a long time, she still didn't feel left-out. An hour later, they moved to the kitchen and talked there while all three of them grabbed something to eat.

_"You didn't tell us about you and Nick," _Demi said, gesturing towards the picture frames that held Miley and Nick's pictures, one with them kissing.

_"I always thought that you two would look perfect with each other, but I never really thought you would end up together,"_ Selena added with a smile.

Miley felt relieved that her best friends aren't freaked out with her and Nick's romantic relationship; actually, they kinda look like they're very okay with it. _"I didn't expect it either. It just happened. It's really weird that we used to be brothers and sisters, and we still are, but he's so sweet to me, he treats me like a baby, and he loves to spoil me. It happened when he went home after we found out about the cancer. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I'm pretty sure he's my soul mate."_

_"That's the sweetest thing. I don't care if you are related by last name, because you two are perfect for each other. You are so lucky to have a guy like him. He's your protective brother and lovable boyfriend! Two in one! It's amazing!"_ Demi said, making all three of them laugh.

The three girls continued chatting, more about guys this time. Demi asked Miley if she met pretty boys, doctors, or nurses in the hospital, and Miley gushed about them for the first time. She felt happy that she got her girlfriends back, now she could gush out about Nick's romantic ways of showing her how he loves her.

_"We're going to visit more often. We'll bring you flowers and your favorite stuff," _Selena said as Miley walked her and Demi to the door.

Miley hugged Selena and Demi. _"I can't wait. Thanks for dropping by, guys. I love you so much,"_ she said as her two best friends walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, but unfortunately, two lovers would be spending it in the hospital. Nick took Miley to the hospital after she had chills that afternoon. She's been having a fever for two days and today it got worse because she had the chills.<p>

Nick placed the patch of cooling pad on Miley's forehead and he leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

_"Thanks, I needed that,"_ Miley said as she gave Nick a small smile.

Nick brushed off some hair out of Miley's face. _"Hey, you could always have a kiss, anytime you want."_

_"Tomorrow is Valentine's day. I'm sorry that we won't be able to go to the concert. Can't you refund the tickets?"_ Miley felt sad that she has to be sick on Valentine's Day. Nick bought them tickets to see Taylor Swift for Valentine's Day because she told him that she wants to see her in concert badly, and she felt really bad that they won't be able to go.

_"The tickets are not refundable, but it's okay. What's more important is that, you have to get healthy again, okay? Fight all the infections, okay? I want you to get well first, more than anything."_

_"But Valentine's... and I know how much you have saved for that concert tickets."_

_"It doesn't matter. All you need to focus on, is getting better, alright?"_

Miley frowned. _"Okay."_

Nick caressed Miley's hand comfortingly. _"We could have a post-valentine's day celebration, instead."_

Miley smiled slightly. She still felt depressed that they have to spend Valentine's Day in the hospital. _My life sucks right now_, she thought, but then her life sucked from that moment they found out she's very ill. She shook the thought out of her head and wished for her infection to wear off as soon as possible. _"That's better."_

* * *

><p>The next day, Miley woke up with the pleasant smell of flowers filling her senses. She opened her eyes and found Nick smiling adorably at her.<p>

_"Happy Valentine's day, baby,"_ Nick whispered in her ear before kissing her lips gently. He brought a bouquet of flowers in front of her, and his hear leaped when he saw the unique smile on Miley's face.

Miley looked around her and got surprised that there were flowers everywhere, all with different colors. "_Oh my God, you filled my room with flowers?"_ she said, overwhelmed.

_"Yeah! It's the least I could do for you. Did you like it?" _Nick asked anxiously.

Miley's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Nick really filled her room with flowers. He's so romantic and so good to her, and she doesn't deserve it. _"Like? I love it! It's the best Valentine's Day gift ever. Thank you, Nicky!"_ She hugged Nick tight and tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe that such man would do something that special to her.

"_You're very welcome,"_ Nick said. He really felt satisfied with Miley's reaction. He didn't know if she would like it like that much, and he doesn't want to expect too much of her. But when he saw the amazed look on her face, all his worries vanished; she obviously loved it.

Miley pulled away but they kept their hands glued together. _"Wait, how did you even get to do this? We were here in the hospital the whole time!"_

Just in time, two certain brunettes entered the room without knocking. _"Surprise!"_ Demi and Selena screamed when they got in. Selena held a basket of balloons, and Demi held a basket of delicious fruits. They laughed and hugged Miley after placing their presents on the table.

_"Happy Valentine's Day to our favorite lovebirds!"_ Demi added.

_"You two did this?"_ Miley asked. She was amazed and overwhelmed.

Selena sat down on the edge of the bed. _"Yeah, we did the ordering and organizing. Nick did the paying. He is such a sweetheart,"_ she said.

_"Oh my God, you guys, thank you!"_ Miley gushed, thanking all three of them. She certainly felt lucky to have them. She turned to her best friends. _"So, what's the deal between you two and Nick?"_ she asked them.

_"Concert tickets! We got lucky!"_ Selena exclaimed with such exaggeration.

_"You sure did,"_ Miley said with a smile. She turned to Nick this time and he rolled her eyes at him when saw him smirk. She still wanted to go to the concert, but she already accepted that she can't, so it's cool with her now.

_"We're like, oh God, we won't be able to see Taylor Swift in concert, and then like a fairy God father, Nick called me. Damn, that was a jackpot,"_ Demi said.

They talked for a while, but Selena and Demi told them that they have to go. Obviously, they have to go to their respective commitments for the day. Miley wished she could experience having a job, but she simply knew that she won't be able to do that. Nick seemed to notice her sad face, so he cheered her up by turning on his Portable DVD player. When Demi and Selena dropped by the hospital, they left a DVD that contained downloaded high quality videos of Taylor Swift's concert. The two of them stayed up late last night just to search and grab all the high quality concert videos they could find in YouTube. Miley and Nick watched the videos while sitting beside each other on the hospital bed.

After watching DVD, Nick turned on the radio and slipped in a CD. The two of them started singing together happily.

"_Wanna dance?"_ Nick asked after finishing ten songs. A song titled _Bless the broken road_ came up and Miley nodded her head at Nick's request. He helped her get off of the bed and helped her stand up. Miley placed her hands around Nick's shoulders, and Nick placed his' around her waist. They held each other close, and they didn't let Miley's IV stuck in her hand get in the way in enjoying their dance. Miley held onto him tight and wished that this moment would last forever, that the song and their dance won't stop, that they could be together forever. She treasured the moment very much, because she doesn't know what the future holds for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry if it took me long enough to update. It's obviously because I'm writing a 5000+ word chapter. I didn't expect it either! sorry if my editing skills suck. hahaha it's too much for me to handle. my eyes got tired easily. My leg fell asleep while I was writing the half of this chapter at 11pm-1am last night. LOL I was doing it in my laptop on my bed, that's why my leg fell asleep. HAHA. Sorry if there are Grammar and Spelling errors. LOL I really hope you liked this chapter =]<strong>

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Please review again =] I love you guys. Please dont hate me if I might do something uhmmm... never mind! HAHAHA follow me at twitter teresaloves2lol (personal and private) and imurlittleliar (public) I tweet using teresaloves2lol when I talk about my fanfictions. =]**

**THANK YOU GUYS! **

**PS. I finally have UNBROKEN! ahahahaha =] I love it!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	15. Bless the broken road

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 14: Bless the broken road**

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**__**  
><strong>__**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**__**  
><strong>__**But I got lost a time or two**__**  
><strong>__**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**__**  
><strong>__**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**__**  
><strong>__**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**__**  
><strong>__**This much I know is true**__**  
><strong>__**That God blessed the broken road**__**  
><strong>__**That led me straight to you**_

_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through**__**  
><strong>__**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**__**  
><strong>__**But you just smile and take my hand**__**  
><strong>__**You've been there, you understand**__**  
><strong>__**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Whenever Miley would get an infection, she and Nick would hold each other's hand throughout that tough time. She has been suffering from cancer for a couple of years already; isn't that enough? Nick managed to stay strong for Miley, but even though he had built up a brave front, it's evident in his eyes how he hated life for making Miley suffer from her sickness. It would rather be him than her who's suffering.

Other than that, Miley's enjoying her little time left in the world. She also made sure that Nick would know that she appreciates everything he does for her. Having Nick in her life made everything better for her. He made her laugh and smile, and she can't think what would have happened to her if Nick wasn't there for her. He's like an angel sent from heaven above.

Miley and Nick were cuddling on the couch, watching a romantic movie. Miley felt different at the moment, like she wanted more of him, so she leaned in and kissed him passionately. She felt his hands caress the side of her face and her waist; she had never felt so turned-on in her life. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and parted her lips for their tongues to touch and dance together. Nick felt so aroused that he brought Miley to his lap. He caressed her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while they kissed. Miley stopped kissing but she reached for the hem of her shirt; she was about to take it off but Nick held her hands and gave her a confused look. It's not like he doesn't want it; what kind of a guy doesn't want to grab the opportunity to make love with his one true love? The truth is, he's just scared that it might give her an infection or the activity might exhaust her too much that she might get sick.

Miley ignored Nick's look. _"Let's make love,"_ she whispered.

Nick gulped. He dreaded this moment to happen; he actually thought on what to say to her when it comes, but he was overwhelmed, he didn't expect she would ask for it at that moment. _"Mi, it's not safe for you."_

_"Please? I want to know what it feels like."_

_"I want to make love with you, but it's too strenuous for you, baby. I don't want you to get sicker."_

_"I'm gonna be okay. Please? I want you to be my first. You do like me like that, right?"_

"_Of course I do, it's just that I don't want you to catch anything that would give you infection."_

"_I really want it, Nick. I really wished for this moment to happen. I just don't know how to ask you. But now I don't want to waste time. I know I want it, and I know you do, too."_

"_Miley, it's not that easy…" _Nick said as he ran his hand through his hair problematically.

"_I know why you don't want to do it," _she said glumly._ "I don't look appealing anymore. I'm thinner, I'm paler, and I'm not that lively anymore. My hands are rough, my hair is dry, and I look ugly. You probably don't like me anymore," _she continued miserably. She totally felt down, and it seemed like her self-esteem lowered down.

Nick shook his head and pulled her chin up. _"No, you're the most beautiful girl in the planet," _he said before kissing her passionately.

Miley finally convinced Nick, and they moved to their bedroom after a while. She felt so amazing with Nick's kisses and touches. Sure, Nick already have seen her naked, but this is different. She could see the longing in his eyes; she could feel his desire when he touched her. She felt incredibly special because Nick liked her in that way too.

Everything was so right that night. Their first time was painful for Miley, but Nick made sure it didn't last long. He was able to ease her pain away by diverting her attention away from being hurt. He kissed her and fondled her until she was able to forget the pain. When he moved, a satisfied moan slipped out of Miley's lips, and he did his best to be gentle with her. She couldn't stop moaning from delight, and she loved every single moment of their love-making.

Miley held onto Nick afterwards as she closed her eyes. He caressed her face softly. _"Are you feeling okay, princess?"_

_"I feel perfect and happy,"_ she murmured.

Nick held her tight in his arms and kissed her softly. _"Go to sleep, you must be so tired. I love you, baby." _

After that night, their relationship got stronger than ever. Miley was happy that she finally had her first time, and she had it with Nick, a guy she truly loves.

As the days passed by, Miley became more drowsy and confused. She also lost her appetite, lost control of her bladder, had irregular breaths, and experienced more pain. There were times when Nick felt so depressed with Miley's current condition, but there's nothing much he could do to make her feel better than to hold her through all the suffering and provide everything she needs.

"_Nick!"_ Miley half-screamed as she clutched her stomach. She's lying on the couch and just woke up, and Nick just arrived from work. She's been having indigestions and stomach pain for a few days, and she's been taking medications for it, but still there were times when the pain would be too much for her.

Nick immediately approached Miley and he helped her take her medicine. _"Shhh, just lie down; the pain would soon go away,"_ he said while kissing the top of her head and caressing her cheek. He stayed beside Miley and comforted her until the pain died down. _"You okay, baby?"_ he asked softly.

"_Yeah, I feel better."_ Miley let a breath out of relief.

"_Are you hungry, baby? I bought your favorite snacks. Do you want me to get them?" _

"_I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to puke them."_

"_It's alright, but tell me if you're hungry, okay? Or if you want any food, I'll cook or buy it."_

"_Okay."_

"_Are you still sleepy?" _Nick asked as he held her hand and kissed it.

Miley nodded her head and Nick carried her to their room so she could sleep comfortably. Miley had gotten much sleepier than usual, making her skip some meals which caused her weight loss. As she fell into a deep slumber, Nick couldn't help but notice how irregular and shallow her breaths have gotten.

When Miley woke up for dinner, Nick took her first to the bathroom to give her a sponge bath, and then he led her to the dining room. Nick watched as Miley slowly ate her food. It bothered him so much that she's only eating a small amount of food, but there's nothing he could do. Even if he cooks her favorite meals, she still doesn't have the appetite to eat the right amount of food.

"_I'm not hungry anymore,"_ Miley said as she fiddled her food with her fork. She just couldn't shove the remaining food to her mouth anymore. She would if she could. She felt bad about it because she knew how much time Nick gave in cooking special food for her just so she could eat a lot, but her body just couldn't take it all anymore.

Nick sighed and helped Miley up. _"It's okay,"_ he said before he helped her walk from the chair to the couch in the living room.

"_I'm sorry. I know you spend a lot of time in the kitchen just to prepare food for me. But no matter what I do, I can't eat that much anymore."_

"_Hey," _Nick knelt in front of her seated figure, so their faces would be on the same level. He caressed her cheek lightly. _"Don't worry about it, okay? Don't force yourself if you can't eat that much anymore. I'm okay with it. You don't have to say sorry."_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miley woke up around ten in the morning; it's a little late than the time she usually wakes up, and Nick's already getting ready for work. She felt that her bladder is about to burst, so she immediately got up and tried to run to the bathroom, but she didn't make it in time. She bit her lip as she felt the warm liquid flow down her legs to the tiled floor; her underwear and pajamas got wet.<p>

Nick entered the room and found Miley standing near the bathroom door, with a small puddle of liquid on her feet. _"Oh, Miles."_ He walked towards her and helped her to the bathroom.

"_I'm sorry. I just can't control it anymore,"_ Miley said anxiously as she got out of her wet clothes.

Nick cleaned her with a wet towel. _"It's okay, baby."_

"_You're gonna be late. Just go, I'll take care of this."_

"_No, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."_

Nick changed her clothes and he made her wear her sanitary napkins temporarily, just in case she might not be able to control her urination again. He then helped her to the dining room so she could eat breakfast, and then he left the house after Miley ate breakfast.

That afternoon, Nick had purchased bladder control pads and disposable bed absorbent pads on his way home, so Miley won't have to tire herself from going to the bathroom to pee for a hundred times each day. He also bought a cool mist humidifier to help her breathing more comfortable especially during sleep.

Just a few weeks afterwards, Miley got an infection again. She wasn't eating right anymore, causing her to lose a lot of weight. Her skin got cold to the touch, particularly the hands and feet. She's been having on and off fever for a few days, together with some cough, colds, and chills. Nick had taken Miley to the hospital when she got worse, and they have given her enough medication. But they were afraid that Miley's body won't be able to fight it this time. This might be the end.

Miley's doctor advised Nick to take Miley home, so he did. Miley fell fast asleep at the drive home, and Nick couldn't help but cry. She had gotten paler and thinner, and seeing her suffering from pain is such a difficult thing for him. He couldn't grasp the fact that his love is in pain and he couldn't do something about it.

He carried Miley to their home when they arrived there, and he laid her gently on their bed. He immediately covered her with her thick blanket and he caressed her hair softly. _"Be strong, baby. I love you,"_ he whispered.

* * *

><p>Miley woke up after six hours and found Nick asleep beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She lifted her hand and caressed his hair softly; she felt bad that she has to leave Nick behind. Moments later, her body started to ache, so she tried to wake up Nick. <em>"Nicky..."<em>

Nick's eyes quickly flew open and he took care of Miley. _"Mi, are you hurt?"_ he asked with full concern. Miley nodded her head and Nick reached for the painkillers. He gave her two pills from the orange container and he gave her a glass of water.

_"It's okay, princess, I'm right here. I love you,"_ Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

Miley's heart swelled with delight. She smiled at him and a tear fell from her eye. "_Thank you for taking care of me. I love you too."_

Nick's heart ached but he didn't want to show it. He wiped her fallen tears and kissed her lips dearly. _"Don't cry... I hate to see you cry. If you're hurt just tell me, I'll make everything better."_

_"I'm not hurt. I'm not crying of sadness. I'm happy. I'm happy that I met you. You are my angel. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, for taking care of me, for everything. I love you so much,"_ Miley said as her tears leaked from her ocean blue eyes.

_"I would do everything for you."_

Miley hugged him as tight as she could, and he held her dearly.

_"I cooked mushroom soup for you. Are you hungry?" _Nick asked, trying to change the topic. Miley gave him a sad smile. _He still isn't ready,_ she thought. But what else could she do?

Nick came back and happily fed her with the soup. Even though she isn't hungry, he still tried to eat the soup that Nick prepared for her. It's the least she could do for him. She loved seeing his smile when she ate the soup he gave her; he looked happy that she emptied her bowl.

Nick sat beside Miley on the bed, and he made her lean on him and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and they just held each other close.

_"You wanna know my biggest dream?"_ Miley blurted out randomly.

Nick kissed her forehead. _"What?"_

_"I want to find my prince charming, build a nice closely-knit family, and have good healthy babies, one girl and one boy. I want our babies to look like you,"_ Miley said with a smile on her face. Her feeling was bittersweet. She loved fantasizing about having a family with Nick, but she knows she won't be able to experience that.

Nick frowned, he wanted that too. He wanted to build a family with Miley and make lots of healthy babies. _"I'm sorry," _he said in a soft voice. He felt so sad that Miley won't be able to experience being a mom.

_"For what?"_ Miley asked confusedly.

_"That this is happening, that you got sick, that you won't be able to live your dream."_

_"But I met you; I met my prince charming. If it wasn't for my sickness, we wouldn't be this close. Even if I wasn't sick and we still ended up together, it still won't be the same."_

_"But you're gonna be gone soon. I don't know how I would live without you."_ Nick felt sick at the thought of having to live his life without Miley by his side.

_"I won't be gone. I'll be in here,"_ she said before placing her hand above his heart. _"I would still be here. You just wouldn't see me, but you would feel that I never left. I wouldn't leave you."_

_"I love you, Miley."_

_"I love you too, Nick."_

Miley leaned in and kissed Nick on the lips softly, wishing that moment would last forever.

* * *

><p>Miley's disease continued to progress. She became sleepier as the days passed by. She became confused regarding time and places; she couldn't think straight that much anymore. Her hands and feet got cooler, and she lost full control of her bladder. There were moments when she would be unresponsive too, but Nick tried to understand her. She would utter whimpering cries that would make his heart ache, and he would sit beside her and hold her with her legs trembling until the medicine would take effect. He would see her face masked with pain, and when that happened, she would grip his hand. He noticed that her grip is getting weaker every time she does it. Her strength was fading, everything about her is fading, and soon she would be totally gone. It terrified him so much.<p>

He never let her side. He didn't care about being absent for work; all he cared about is being there for Miley when she needed him most. She would still smile occasionally, and her smile kept Nick's hopes up. Two more days passed, and Nick became thankful for each day. He knew that the time would be soon. No matter how much he tried not to think of it, he could feel that it's getting near.

_"Nick?"_Miley whispered.

_"Yes, princess?"_ Nick asked, holding Miley's hand.

She gave Nick a look that said, _"It's time"._

Nick shook his head. _"I love you, Mi. Don't go. Don't go yet."_ He sat beside her and held her tight in his arms while still holding her hand.

_"I wouldn't leave you, Nick. I'll watch over you."_

_"Don't say that. Don't say that, Mi. Do you need anything? Anything, just tell me. I'll do anything for you, my angel."_

_"Everything would be alright, Nick. Would you do me a favor? One last favor?"_

Nick's heart ached. _One last favor_, were the words that bothered him so much.

"_Yes! Anything! Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything for you." _

"_Tell me how much you love me."_

Nick smiled at her softly, as he caressed her hair while speaking, "I love you more than anything in the world. You are more important than you realize, Mi. You might think that I won't need you that much, that you are a burden to me. Well, you are not. You are certainly special to me. I enjoyed every moment I get to spend with you, even if it's in the hospital or in the bathroom while you are puking. Every minute is special because you're my treasure. I don't even want to go to sleep because I want to just watch you sleep all night. If I could, I would. I love seeing you smile. Making you happy is what keeps me going. Having you in my life is the best thing that happened to me. I don't care that you got sick; my love for you stayed there and even grew stronger. Even if you'll be gone, my love for you will never change, because you're the only girl I would ever love this much. You will always be my love."

_"Thank you... For everything. I love you too. You made me the happiest girl in the world."_

_"You made me the happiest guy in the world, too. From the second you came into my life, you lighted up my world,"_ he said while squeezing her hand tight, making her smile. He kissed her lips dearly; knowing that it would be the last time they would be able to share a kiss.

Miley closed her eyes; she felt lighter, she could feel her body turning numb, and the pain getting stronger, but she could still feel Nick's hand holding hers. She surrendered everything to God; she knew that everything would be alright in God's will.

Nick's tears poured as Miley's grip started to loosen up_. "I love you,"_ those were the last words she said before her senses faded away.

* * *

><p>Nick went into depression for weeks, but Demi, Selena, and some other friends helped him cheer up. After the funeral, Nick went back to their house. He couldn't stay away from their house for a long time; it held so much memory. When he's in there, he feels like Miley's still with him; it's like she never left. It was his safe place. Miley's things were still there untouched; Nick wanted it like that. He would still cry himself to sleep, holding her picture or her clothes close to his chest. He dreamt about her often times, and he doesn't want to wake up from the beautiful dream. He kept re-reading the letters she sent to him while he was still in the army, and she would always go through photo albums that contained pictures of the two of them together.<p>

One day, when Nick got the strength to clean the house, he found a pink envelope hidden under Miley's clothes in the closet; it was addressed to him, so he opened it. He found a letter and Miley's dog tag silver necklace in it. He read the letter first; he was certain it was from Miley.

_My dearest Nick,_

_Thank you for staying with me. You had your chance to live your dream instead of taking care of a dying girl, but you didn't take it, you stayed with me. I know it's hard for you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to withhold your dream just to take care of me. I'm sorry I took those things away from you. I'm sorry for all of the burden I have caused you. I could never thank you enough for all you have done for me, but it's worth trying, right? So, thank you, Nicky. Thank you for the happiness you made me feel each time we're together. I feel blessed that you came into my life. I don't care if we were supposed to be brothers and sisters. I think God made it like that to test our love. We kinda passed a lot of tests, don't you think? A lot of horrible things had happened, but look, you're still here. Oh, remember this dog tag necklace? You gave it to me when we had our first year anniversary. I want you to have it. Wear it so you'll always have me with you, in that way you won't miss me too much._

_It's okay with me if you have found a new girl, because I know by now that you would never forget me, that I already have a special place in your heart. Just make sure she would love you with all her heart, and you love her with all your heart too. I have all my jewelries stored in my jewelry box; keep it and give it to your future daughter. Promise me that if you'll have kids, tell them that I hope that may all of their dreams come true, and that I love them because of you. _

_I love you Nicky. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Every minute I spend with you, brought brightness in my darkest hours. I couldn't thank you enough for that. I guess this is it. I know that by the time you are reading this, I'm already gone, but always remember that my love for you will never die. I'm looking forward to seeing you again in another life. Promise me you wouldn't forget me? Because when we meet again, I promise that we would be together forever. I love you, my prince charming._

_Love,_

_Miley_

_PS. Be strong and brave for me. Continue to pursue your dream and save more lives. I love you, Nick._

After wearing the dog tag necklace, Nick heard the doorbell ring. He wondered who might be visiting him as he walked towards the door. He opened the door but no one was there. He got confused for a while, but before he could close the door, he heard a soft wail of a baby. He looked down to his front doormat and saw a basket with a baby wrapped in pink blanket inside of it. _Who would leave a baby outside a guy's house?_ he thought. He carried the basket inside his house because the baby might get cold outside. He didn't know what to do, but the baby kept crying. He picked up the baby and cradled her. He figured out that she's a girl because of the pink blanket wrapped around her tiny body. He was clueless on what to do with a baby, but when he saw the baby's blue eyes, he didn't care who had left the baby there, he didn't care if he has no background in taking care of a newborn, all he wanted is to keep her and take care of her. Those pair of ocean blue eyes certainly reminded him of his one true love, _Miley_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Please review again and tell me what you think. =] But please don't HATE me for writing this chapter. Lol I tried thinking of another path for this story, but if Miley lived, then the prologue won't make sense. That's what I thought... because when I wrote the prologue, I already made up my mind with regards to the ending of this story. I did a small editing on the prologue and deleted the "HIS SISTER" part. I just thought that it isn't necessary. haha And I did some rephrasing because I thought that the one I wrote sounded horrible. LOL But wait! This isn't over yet. =] I have at least 2 or 3 more chapters to write for this =] Next one that I will update is secret lovers =] I'll make it up to you all on that story =]<strong>

**_xonileylooover _**


	16. I'm your angel

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN**

**Chapter 15: ****I'm your angel**

_**I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry**__**  
><strong>__**All you need is time, seek me and you shall find**__**  
><strong>__**You have everything and you're still lonely**__**  
><strong>__**It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day**___

___**And then you will see, the morning will come**__**  
><strong>__**And all of your days will be bright as the sun**__**  
><strong>__**So all of your fears, just cast them on me**__**  
><strong>__**How can I make you see**___

___**I'll be your cloud up in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be your shoulder when you cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'll hear your voices when you call me**__**  
><strong>__**I am your angel**__**  
><strong>__**And when all hope is gone, I'm here**__**  
><strong>__**No matter how far you are, I'm near**__**  
><strong>__**It makes no difference who you are**__**  
><strong>__**I am your angel**__**  
><strong>__**I'm your angel**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

The second Nick looked into that baby's eyes, he couldn't let go of her anymore. He called Selena for help, and then she and Demi immediately responded by visiting him. He bought milk, baby bottles, baby clothes, and baby diapers, when he had the chance to go out while Sel and Demi watched over the baby. He tried giving the baby to the orphanage but the nearest one was full and cannot accommodate a new child. The next orphanage was two hours away, so he just went to the hospital first, to check if the baby's okay. He had gotten attached to the baby because he was the only one who could make her stop crying. He was given an option by the hospital that they could contact some authorities to help him, but he imagined what could happen to her if her foster home isn't going to be okay. A lot of foster parents are most likely adopting because of the checks they would receive from the agency, and he couldn't let this little girl get into the wrong hands.

After a few more days, Nick had decided to just adopt her and he named her _'Miley Alexandra Grey'_. Demi, Selena, Joe, and David, became her Godparents. Nick really became close to the four, especially to the two guys, since he really needed guy friends. He watched Lexie grow up; he really read articles and books for raising a child as a single parent, and even though he and Lexie aren't really blood related, he really treated her like his true daughter. Because of Lexie, he started living again, and whenever he would look in her eyes, he would remember Miley. Ah, Miley… She was still in his mind every day. Her things were still lying around the house where they usually were; he never bothered to put them in a box and store them in the storage room. Picture frames of Miley solo, or even Miley and Nick together, were still all over the place. She was never forgotten.

Lexie is now three years old, and Nick was getting ready for work. Every day, he has to drop Lexie to her aunt Selena because he has to go to work, so getting ready for work also means packing Lexie's things. Demi and Joe got married and they have a newborn already, while Selena and David weren't able to produce a child, so they volunteered to watch over Lexie. Well, David has to go to work too, so it's just Selena who's taking care of Lexie. Nick would then pick-up Lexie before dinner.

Nick placed Lexie's extra clothes in her backpack, together with her new toys. He then turned to his right and saw little Lexie walking while sipping on a pack of orange juice.

"_Hey, baby!"_ Nick happily greeted. They were both in the kitchen and Nick is fixing Lexie's things on top of the kitchen counter. After zipping Lexie's backpack, he took Lexie in his arms and sat her on top of the counter. _"Are you ready to go to Aunt Selena's?"_

"_Yes daddy," _Lexie said to her dad.

Nick smiled; he loves it whenever she calls him 'daddy'. _"Let's brush your hair first."_

"_Okay!" _the young girl chirped.

Nick brushed Lexie's hair and sighed. He couldn't believe that Lexie's already three years old; he never thought he could raise her the way he did. Surprisingly, Lexie turned out to be a very easy-to-teach kind of girl.

"_Daddy, I want braids,"_ Lexie demanded with a pout.

"_Braids? Only girls could do that. Why don't you ask your Aunt Sel to braid your hair later?"_ Nick asked softly.

Lexie pouted sadly and Nick felt bad for her that she doesn't have a mom to make her wear girly dresses, fix her hair, or make her wear fruity perfumes. Selena's great and very sweet to her, but Lexie could only experience the love of a woman from her aunt for only a few hours per day. She wouldn't be able to experience having a real mom who would be there for her at any time of the day.

Nick kissed Lexie's forehead softly_. "I love you Lexie, you know that, right?"_

Lexie's face lightened up. _"Of course I do, daddy. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_Where's mom? I asked aunt Selena about it but she doesn't want to answer me. She only told me to ask you, instead."_

Nick sighed. He'd been dreading to hear that question ever since he adopted her. He wanted her to know the truth, but he knew she couldn't handle it now; she's just a kid. _"She's far away, darling," _he said while tucking a few strands of her hair beneath her ear.

"_Why I haven't seen her? Why is she far away?"_

"_She had to go, baby."_

"_Why? Doesn't she want me? Doesn't she love me?"_ Lexie asked, her lower lip quivering.

Nick's heart broke at the sight of Lexie hurting. He immediately hugged her and kissed her for a long time. _"No, she loves you so much, baby. She just had to leave."_

"_But why would she leave me?"_ Lexie sobbed.

"_That's just how it's supposed to be," _Nick said while wiping Lexie's tears. He then opened his wallet and took out a photo of Miley and handed it to Lexie; yes, he told Lexie that Miley's her mom, because she had seen her pictures everywhere in the house, and since he didn't know her biological mother or father, he just introduced Miley as her mom. _"I want you to have this. Always take it with you, so you'll always have your mom with you."_

Lexie hugged her dad again, after taking the photo. _"Thank you daddy."_

"_You're welcome, baby. Just remember that mommy and daddy loves you, okay?"_

* * *

><p>Nick drove Lexie to Selena's house and dropped her off, before going to the place where he works as a sales clerk. The job isn't what's right for his knowledge and skills, but he didn't go to college, except for joining the army. Being in the military for at least two years was really an advantage, because employers expected him to be well-behaved. Even though his job isn't something to be proud of, his salary was fine for him and Lexie, and his friends are very supportive; they treat him like family. He thought about going back to the army, but he can't leave his little Lexie, she's too young.<p>

Several hours later, Nick drove back to David and Selena's house to fetch Lexie. He saw that David's car was already parked on the driveway. _He's early,_ he thought. He parked the car, went out, walked towards the door, and rang the doorbell. David was the one who opened the door for him; he greeted David and shook his hand.

_"Hey, man!"_ David greeted back.

_"Sorry if I had to be late. I had to cover my co-worker's shift,"_ Nick explained as they both walked to the living room. Nick had to stay late because one of his co-workers had to take the day off, and his boss told him he would double his pay for his overtime.

_"It's no problem. Lexie never failed to put a smile on our faces. Sel and I are always happy to have her. Thanks for letting her stay with us. You know, she really makes Sel happy. It's so sad that we got unfortunate to have a child, it really was depressing, but Lexie helped Sel cope,"_ David said in a low voice.

Nick nodded his head, understanding David and Selena's situation. It really feels so disappointing when you find out that you won't be able to conceive a child.

Nick saw Lexie lying on the couch with her head on Selena's lap, and she's combing Lexie's hair with her fingers.

_"Hey, Nick. Lexie fell asleep while waiting for you,"_ Selena said while smiling.

_"Thanks Sel,"_ Nick said as he placed a kiss on Lexie's cheek.

Selena smiled. _"Oh, she talked to me about her mom. I kinda confused her, I'm sorry. She asked me if I knew her mom. I said NO because she was left in a basket in front of your door. I'm really sorry. I thought that's the story you told her,"_

_"No, I told her that Miley's her mom, and she went somewhere far away. Don't worry, it's okay. Maybe it's time to tell her."_

_"I'm really sorry, Nick."_

_"No, it's okay. Anyway, I gotta take Lexie home. Thanks for taking care of her."_

_"Anytime, Nick."_ Selena paused and continued, _"She reminds you of Miley, doesn't she? She has the same eyes as hers. She also has the same smile as hers. It's so weird, right?"_ she asked as they walked towards the door, with Nick carrying Lexie in his arms.

_"Yes, she reminds me of Miley a lot. Lexie really is special to me. Even though I know we weren't blood related, I love her like my real daughter. She really helped me a lot while coping."_

_"I know. She really is fun to have, and she isn't hard to take care of,"_ Selena said.

_"Thank you guys for taking care of Lexie,"_ Nick said as he faced towards Selena and David. David opened the door for him, and Selena stood beside her husband.

_"You're welcome, bro,"_ David said as they watched Nick walk out the door.

Nick brought Lexie to the back seat of his car, and strapped her to her car seat. He then went to the driver's seat and drove home.

_"Daddy?"_ Lexie murmured as they got in their room and he laid her down on the bed.

_"I'm here, princess,"_ Nick said as he caressed Lexie's hair and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead.

_"Where am I?"_ Lexie asked as her dad started getting her into more comfortable sleeping clothes.

Nick helped her in her clean shirt and pajamas. _"We're home. I'll just change your clothes, okay?"_

Lexie nodded her head and relaxed on their comfortable bed. A few minutes later, she spoke again, _"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, darling?" _Nick asked as he tucked her under the blanket.

_"Aunt Sel told me I was left in a basket outside the house. My mom left me. Why didn't you tell me?" _Lexie asked with such eyes pure of innocence.

Nick knew that she would soon ask him about it, but he couldn't tell her now. _"You're too young to understand. I'm sorry, okay? I'll tell you about it when you turn 7, okay?"_

_"But that's four years away," _Lexie whined and yawned afterwards.

Nick lied down beside Lexie and held her in his arms. He didn't care that he hasn't changed into sleeping clothes yet; he just wanted to comfort his little Lexie. _"You won't understand it yet, but mommy loves you, okay?"_

Lexie sighed and snuggled up until her face was buried on her dad's neck. _"Okay, daddy."_

_"When you turn 7. I promise."_

_"I love you, daddy."_

_"I love you too, Lexie. Good night."_

Nick felt like he's about to faint. The reason he doesn't want to tell Lexie about her past is that she's too young to know, and he's afraid that Lexie would hate him for not telling him. He's terrified that Lexie would go and search for her real parents one day and leave him. He became so attached to her, and he doesn't want the day to come that Lexie's real parents would take her away from him.

…

Lexie started going to school at four years old. It was a rainy day, but the authorities haven't declared a suspension yet. Nick still made Lexie go to school. It's better that than to leave her alone in the house. He has to go to work, and David and Selena went out of town for a while. On the other hand, he didn't want to disturb Demi and Joe and ask them to take care of Lexie for the day, because their son, Joshua, is sick. Lexie felt lazy to go to school, but she knows that she has to, so she took a spoonful from her bowl of cereal. They waited for Lexie's school service, and after the service fetched her, Nick left for work.

Nick was very busy doing his job. When his cell phone started ringing, he excused himself and walked out the room to answer his call.

"_Hello?"_ Nick spoke into the receiver.

"_Is this Mr. Nicholas Grey?"_ said the lady on the other line with an unknown number.

Nick got confused; he never received a random call at work before. _"Yes, who is this?"_

"_I'm a nurse here in Williamson medical center. You're Miley Alexandra Grey's father?" _

Nick's heart started pounding. _"Yes, I am. Did something happen?"_

"_You need to get here, sir. Your daughter just got in an accident."_

* * *

><p>Nick immediately drove to the hospital and rushed towards the information booth inside the building.<p>

"_Where is my daughter? Her name is Miley Alexandra Grey. I need to see her," _Nick said frantically. His hands were practically shaking, and he's been having unsteady breaths since he stepped out of his car.

The man on the computer typed for a while and looked up to Nick afterwards. _"She's in the emergency room ward, sir. Ask the nurses there, and they would take you to her."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!"<em> Lexie cried out in happiness when she caught a glance at her father who just entered the ward. She was lying on the hospital's green bed with matching green pillows and green blanket, her body covered with bruises, light wounds, and a nasal cannula to supply oxygen was attached to her. There wasn't an IV stuck to her hand, so Nick thought it was a good sign that nothing too serious happened to his daughter.

"_Lexie!"_ Nick sighed and whispered her name as he approached her and hugged her tight but carefully, when he reached her. He was really thankful that Lexie is okay. _"Oh my God, you're okay. You're okay, baby. Daddy's here, I won't let anything bad happen to you,"_ he said as Lexie cried in his arms.

"_She was lucky to survive. Every child in the service got badly injured,"_ the doctor said before introducing himself, _"I'm Dr. Richard Reynolds, emergency room doctor. I have checked your daughter, and she's doing fine already. Intravenous therapy wasn't needed."_

Nick still felt confused and a little disorientated. He still doesn't have a clue why his daughter was rushed to the hospital. _"What happened? How did this happen?"_

The doctor looked into his clipboard. "_Well, according to the report, the class was suspended at one in the afternoon. When the school service drove the kids home from school, the road was too slippery and the driver lost control, causing the service vehicle to spin and tumble, ending up with one side against the ground. The school would pay for their students' bills, and Alexandra here was lucky because she only got a couple of bruises, no broken bones or internal damage. They also reported that this little girl was the first one they rescued because she was near the door. She really was lucky."_

Nick kissed Lexie's forehead and squeezed her lightly. _"Oh thank God! I dont know what I would do if something bad happened to you,"_ he said to her, and Lexie held onto her daddy tightly; she was scared.

_"She just got a few bruises, and possibly, a mild trauma. I have to give her painkillers. She might experience body pain for three days,"_ the doctor added.

Nick smiled at the doctor and shook his hand. _"Thank you so much, doctor."_

The doctor left the father-daughter alone, so they could talk to each other privately.

Nick wiped Lexie's tears away and held her hand. _"Daddy's here, my little girl."_

"_Can I tell you something, daddy?" _Lexie asked with such anxiousness.

"_Of course you can, baby."_

"_Remember when the doctor told you that I was rescued first because I was near the door?"_

Nick nodded and let Lexie continue what she wanted to say.

"_I don't know how I got there, because I was sitting on the other end; the one that's far from the door. I'm 100% sure, daddy. But when I woke up, I'm already near the door and my body was hurting, and then the rescuers came. I really don't know what happened, daddy. I told that to the police, but they wouldn't believe me. I swear I'm telling the truth. You believe me, right?"_ Lexie explained and asked frantically.

Nick couldn't believe what his daughter just said. The incident was unexplainable, but he trusts Lexie so much. He knew she's just a kid, but his kid would never lie to him, and he knew that this one really bothered her. _"I believe you, but that was really unbelievable. Anyway, what matters most is that you're okay."_

"_I'm safe, daddy. I saw mommy. I saw her and she saved me. Maybe that's the reason why I got moved to another place in my school service," _Lexie said, looking up to him with her innocent big blue eyes.

Nick blinked and got bewildered; he couldn't believe what she just said. _"Mommy?"_ he asked.

Lexie nodded and smiled, remembering that memorable incident in her dream. _"Yes, the one on the pictures. I saw her. She promised me that she would always keep me safe, and she told me she loves me." _

Nick felt his legs shaking and his head pounding in his skull. He knew deep down inside him that he somehow envied her for having the chance to talk to Miley in her dream. _"What did you say to her?"_

_"Yes, I told her I love her too, and I asked her why I only saw her now, but she didnt answer me. She just kissed me and smiled."_ Lexie bit her lower lip and sent her father a questioning glare.

Nick sighed in astonishment. He couldn't believe Lexie's words, he felt like he's dreaming. But of course, his daughter wouldn't just make stories to catch his attention. _"What was she like?"_ he finally asked, remembering her long brown hair, her beautiful face, her blue eyes, her cute button nose, her pink soft lips; he hadn't forgotten even just a single detail of her appearance. She was still clear in his memory.

Lexie smiled dreamily. _"So beautiful. She also has the voice of an angel. She asked me to tell you that she loves you so much."_

Nick felt his heart soar. He misses Miley so much, he'd do anything to be able to talk to her and hold her once again. _"I love you and mommy so much."_

_"Where is she, daddy?" _Lexie asked intriguingly.

Nick took a deep breath and exhaled. _"She's far away."_

Lexie felt so puzzled on why her dad couldn't tell her where her mom is. She had asked him numerous times, but he never answered directly. _"Why?"_

Nick thought for a moment. Some painful memories entered his mind, and he tried hard to block it, because he don't, he would end up in tears. _"She had to go,"_ he murmured quietly. Nick then felt like his heart was going to break, so he quickly diverted his attention back to his little angel_. "Are you hurting? Do you want me to get you something?" _he asked, trying to change the painful topic.

Lexie sighed, but she let it slip away. She noticed how her dad's eyes got glassy, and the last thing she wanted is to make him cry. _"Only a bit, but just hold me, daddy. I'll be fine."_

Nick held her and thanked God that he could still hold her right at that moment. _"I don't know what I would do without you, baby girl. Dont ever leave me, okay?"_ He honestly thought he couldn't make it if he would lose Lexie, too, after losing Miley in his life.

Little Lexie hugged her father back, and kissed his cheek lightly. _"I wouldn't leave you, daddy. I love you."_

Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the tight and warm hug. _"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! I'm sorry for the later update! I've been very busy downloading and watching THE LYING GAME =] hahaha I'm so addicted. Who among you loves THE LYING GAME and PRETTY LITTLE LIARS? Halloween special of PLL will be shown tomorrow and I'm gonna watch it on live stream hahaha. OOOPS! Sorry for the off topic hahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I named Lexie Alexandra because I was suppose to name her Sutton or Emma, the characters from Lying game, but they were too short hahaha. So I decided to name her Alexandra because the actress who portrayed Emma and Sutton is Alexandra Chando =] I really love how she portrayed the two roles because she was able to deliver the difference of their personalities very well =] anywayyyy... hahaha the next chapter will be regarding the Prologue, and the chapter after that would be the Epilogue. I just want to tell you guys that Secret lovers is on hiatus until I have finished this story =] PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! I hope you all loved this chapter, and thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys!<strong>

**Miley's sick. =[ I hope she already felt better today =]**

**xonileylooover**

**PS. Sorry if I have talked about THE LYING GAME in this AN too much =]**


	17. What I'm missing, I'll keep reliving

**AN: Sorry about the double post. I really didn't know i uploaded the wrong chapter. yeah, I accidentally had made chapter 15 as the update. Here's the real one! HAHAHA thanks to _shmileysmile_r for texting me! and my other readers who PM-ed me. hahaha **

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN<br>Chapter 16:**_** What I'm missing,**__**I'll keep reliving**_

_**In a dream, you appear**__**  
><strong>__**For a while, you were here**__**  
><strong>__**So I keep sleeping,**__**  
><strong>__**Just to keep you with me**__**  
><strong>__**I'll draw a map,**__**  
><strong>__**Connect the dots**__**  
><strong>__**With all the memories that I got**__**  
><strong>__**What I'm missing,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll keep reliving**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

In the battlefield, Nick Grey was unbeatable; he was the best soldier America ever had. He got praised by everyone everywhere in the world. Young men who joined the army, idolized him. He was the perfect example of a brave soldier who would sacrifice everything to serve his country.

One woman changed it all. One woman took all the courage in him. One woman took all of his being and left him with nothing. He wasn't the old Nicholas Grey, the best soldier they have known, and even though he tried to hide it, he was absolutely broken.

Right now, Nick Grey was lying on the ground. He was in Afghanistan, and he got shot right after he killed the mastermind of the terrorists. It was impossible to think he was shot because he was best known for his sly moves that prevented himself for being shot or assaulted by the opponents. But the world turned upside down for him; he got weak and bothered after one tragic incident in his life. He had to set aside joining back in the army for a few years, but when he finally joined back, he wasn't that alert anymore, and he never paid attention at meetings. He was much bothered this time because he has his young daughter depending on him. He thought about Lexie all the time, thus, making him not fully focused with his missions. Not only had he thought of Lexie, but he had also thought about Miley at the same time; Miley, his one true love. When she passed away, Lexie immediately came into his life, and she was the reason he wasn't that depressed with Miley's departure. Now that he wasn't able to be with Lexie because he was far away, it gave him time to think about Miley and how he missed her so much.

After he got shot, he didn't think about himself; he didn't think of the painful wound that was shot right through his left abdomen, and he didn't think of staying awake or doing something to survive. The first thing that entered his mind was Miley; his vision got blurry but all he could think about was her. He wanted to be with her just like he promised; he wanted to spend his whole life with her. He'd rather be with her than experience all the pain that's filling his body right now.

He got badly injured; he could no longer stand up and call for help.

_"Stay awake, Grey! Hold on!"_ he heard someone say. It might be one of the soldiers who found him, but Nick ignored him.

All Nick could see was her face, her flawless face, her beautiful smile, and her piercing blue eyes. It seemed like a dream to him. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her and tell her she'll be okay. He wanted to show her he truly loves her because it's the only thing he wished he could do forever. But their lives fell apart.

You would probably wonder how he got there. It's been ten months since he left his six-year-old daughter to the hands of Selena and David because he had to join the army again. He figured that it's a nice opportunity, since he was given an invitation to go back and he was offered a nice position with a good salary. Even though he couldn't leave Lexie alone, he had to find a better job to support their finances and buy anything his princess wants. But it wasn't that easy leaving her.

**Flashback**

_"Don't go, daddy,"_ Lexie whined as she held onto his daddy's tight hug.

They were inside the airport with Selena and David. Demi and Joe weren't able to go because they had other commitments, so it was just the four of them. Nick was about to leave to join back the army, and they were there to bid him goodbye.

_"I have to, baby girl,"_ Nick said as he kissed his daughter's soft auburn hair.

Lexie pulled back a bit to look her dad in the eye. _"Give me 5 reasons why you have to,"_ she pleaded.

Nick sighed as he tucked a few strands of Lexie's hair beneath her ear. _"One, our expenses are getting bigger now that you're in pre-school already. Two, it's the only job that I'm truly qualified in. Three, the salary and benefits are really good. Four, I'm gonna be able to save people. Five, I'm gonna be able to buy you anything you want; Barbie dolls, doll house, any toy and dress."_

_"I don't want anything; I only want to be with you, daddy," _Lexie said as she gave her dad a sad pout.

Nick sighed. _"We've already talked about this, baby. I can't back out now. I love you, Lexie, and I'll do everything to give you a good life."_

Lexie gave up and sighed in defeat. _"I love you too, daddy."_

Nick caressed Lexie's soft cheeks. _"Now, be a good girl, okay? Don't let aunt Selena and uncle David have a hard time taking care of you. I'll always write, baby."_

_"Okay,"_ Lexie croaked out. Her heart ached as her dad set her feet on the ground.

_"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, Nick," _David said.

"_Thank you David and Sel. You don't know how grateful I am for having you two to take care of my little Lexie."_

_"It's no problem, Nick. I'll make sure Lexie would love living with us," _Selena said.

_"Thank you so much. I have to go, okay? I don't want to be late."_

_"Okay, Nick. Keep yourself safe,"_ David added.

Nick knelt down and hugged his daughter before kissing her goodbye. He sighed as he finally let go of her; his heart almost shattering to pieces as he turned around from them and walked away, ready to leave.

_"Daaaddyyy!"_ Lexie screeched as she ran away from David and Selena, to come and hug her daddy's legs. She whimpered as she held onto his legs tightly.

Nick knelt down, unwrapped Lexie's arms around his legs, and picked her up in his arms to embrace and feel her. _"Shhh, it's okay, baby,"_ he said while caressing her back comfortingly.

_"I love you so much, daddy. I love you!"_ Lexie said while sobbing in her daddy's arms.

Nick kissed his daughter's forehead as he held her tight. _"I love you very much, Lexie."_

A few minutes later, Nick pulled back and took a look at his six year old daughter. Lexie looked up in his eyes, and her lower lip quivered. _"I'll miss you, daddy."_

Nick tucked a few strands of Lexie's hair beneath her ear and he kissed her cheek lovingly. _"I'll miss you too. I love you, baby," _Nick said while caressing her hair.

Selena picked up Lexie in her arms as the poor little girl kept weeping. She and David then gave Nick a small smile and waved goodbye.

**End of flashback**

Ah, Lexie, _he thought_. He couldn't just leave her, but he wanted to rest and be with Miley so bad. He yearned to see and talk to her. He didn't think it was possible.

Nick opened his eyes and saw the pair of ocean blue eyes he wanted to see for so long. _"Mi,"_ he croaked out. He tried to get up but pain coursed through his body. He felt Miley's comforting touch as she pushed him onto his back gently. She smiled at him. She was wearing an all white dress, sitting next to his lying figure, and her face was just inches away from him. She caressed the side of his face with one hand, and his chest with her other hand. He felt so relaxed under her touch, he felt like he was being touched by an angel. He looked around and noticed that they were in a field, and the sun was shining brightly. He sighed as he looked at her flawless face. He lifted his hand and reached to cup her face in his hand. He traced his fingers on her face; he couldn't believe he could touch her. A tear fell from his eye, and he moved his hand down, and held her warm hand. _"It's really you,"_ he whispered.

Miley smiled and caressed his face and his curls with her free hand. _"I missed you, Nicky."_ Oh, how he longed to hear that voice again.

Nick kissed the back of her hand and caressed it softly. _"Is this heaven?"_

_"No, this is just a place where you could rest and be free for a while."_

_"But are we going to be together again?"_

_"We will someday, not now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"A lot of people still need you."_

_"I don't think I could go back in the army again."_

_"Then don't."_

_"But what should I do?"_

_"Look deep within you, and you'll find what you're looking for."_

Nick felt confused at her last sentence, but he ignored it. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. _"You're so beautiful. I want to be with you forever."_

She blushed and smiled as she brushed her hand on his arm softly. _"I promise we will be together when the time comes."_

_"I'm ready to be with you."_

_"Our baby still needs you."_

_"Our baby?"_

_"Lexie. She needs you. I talked to her one time. She's adorable. Tell her I love her."_

_"She's our baby?"_

_"She's the closest thing we could call, our baby. She isn't OURS, but God gave her to us. Whatever God gives, we must accept."_

_"I'll take good care of Lexie."_

Miley smiled but frowned after a few seconds. _"She's crying right now. She thought you already abandoned her. Selena and David were depressed. Demi and Joe were going crazy. They need you, Nick,"_ she said anxiously.

_"But I need you too,"_ Nick said desperately.

_"You'll always have me with you,"_ Miley said while digging her hand in Nick's shirt, pulled out his dog tag, and showed it to him. _"Tell Lexie I'll always watch over her, and tell Sel and Demi I love them."_

Nick gasped. _"Are you leaving now?"_

_"Not until I give you a very deep kiss we both yearn for," _Miley smiled before leaning down to kiss her lover chastely. Their lips moved with a balance of love and hunger for each other, and their tongues mingled and added much needed pleasure as the kiss deepened. Nick sighed and tasted her as much as he could; she taste so sweet with a hint of vanilla, and he loved how she caressed his chest with her free hand as they kissed.

_"I love you, Nicky,"_ Miley said as she pulled back a bit, to look in his eyes dearly.

Nick melted under her stare; he felt heavenly good. _"I love you too, Miley,"_ he said before she pressed her lips against his, one last time. She pulled back again and gave him a smile.

He felt suddenly energized. That kiss certainly made him feel brave, like he could surpass any bumps along the way.

Miley straightened up a bit and caressed his hair and arm as she spoke to him. _"Now, lie still and just relax. I'm right here, I wouldn't leave you. Hold my hand and close your eyes. You'll be okay, I promise. We'll be together again, someday. I love you," _she murmured as Nick listened to her angelic voice and followed what she said.

* * *

><p>Nick opened his eyes and found himself in a big room with beds lined near the two sides of it; one bed opposite another. Some beds were occupied, some were not. He figured that maybe he's in a hospital ward. He felt some pain in different parts of his body, and a headache. He was disorientated. But thank God there was a nurse who noticed he was awake, so she walked up to him.<p>

_"Where am I?"_ Nick asked politely.

_"Good, you're awake,"_ the nurse said while scribbling on the clipboard as she smiled at him.

_"What happened?"_ he still asked. He felt so confused and anxious at the same time.

_"You've been shot,"_ the nurse said to him. Suddenly, all memories came flooding back to his mind. _"You're in a hospital," _the nurse continued, _"You've been asleep for three days. The lieutenants have decided to take you back here. You're in the U.S. already, Sergeant Grey. Are you in pain?"_

_"Not that much."_

_"Okay, sir. Just press the button when you need assistance."_

* * *

><p>After a few more days in the hospital, Nick went straight to talk to the lieutenant that he's going to leave the army. The lieutenant thanked him for his loyalty to the country. Nick had told him that the reason he wanted to resign, was he wanted to be with his daughter, and spend time with her as much as possible while he still can. The lieutenant was touched by his story, and he gave Nick some incentives. After all, he was the one who had killed the mastermind of the terrorist. It's good that Nick had saved a lot from his previous salaries. His savings would be good for at least two years. All he was worried about was Lexie. He hadn't called any of them since he woke up, and now's the time to contact them and tell them he's okay. He took out his phone and called David.<p>

_"Hello?" _David spoke to the receiver.

_"David, it's me, Nick." _

The line went silent for a while, before David burst all the words he held in. _"Nick? It's you? You're okay? You got us worried sick! We didn't have an update about you since the news said that you got shot," _he said with his panic voice.

_"I'm okay. I just needed time to recover,"_ Nick explained. He heard a shriek that might have been from Selena when she found out it was him who's on the other line.

_"Oh my God! Is that Nick? Is he okay?"_ Nick heard from the background on the other line.

_"Look, guys I'm on my way home. I'm about to catch a plane. I just wanna talk to my daughter. Is Lexie okay?"_

_"Yes, but she just got sick. When she saw the news, she cried and ran out in the rain. I had to chase after her. When I brought her home, she had the flu. She still has it till now. She won't eat that much she had gotten gloomy as the day passed by, and we're starting to get scared for her."_

_"Please, I need to speak with her."_

He heard some shuffling and some whispers, and then he heard his baby's girl's voice. _"Hello?"_

Nick smiled in happiness when he heard her voice. _"Lexie, are you okay, baby girl?"_

_"Daddy? Is that you?"_ Lexie asked anxiously.

_"It's me, baby. I'm okay."_

Lexie started crying but she felt relieved that her daddy's alive. _"Daddy... I thought you're gone..."_

Nick felt his heart break as he listened to her muffled sobs, but he will be together again with her in just a few hours. All he wanted is to hear her voice. _"No, no, baby, I wouldn't leave you. I'm coming home. I'll take care of you, okay?"_

_"I love you, daddy. I promise I'll be a good girl to you, just come home and dont leave me again. Come home to me, daddy. I'm sick and I need you so much," _Lexie said desperately, afraid that if she made a mistake, her dad would hate her and go away for good.

Nick sighed and felt so miserable that his daughter was experiencing this pain. _"I'm at the airport right now. I'm gonna be there before you miss me. I love you, baby. Be a good girl to your aunt Sel and drink your medicines."_

_"I love you so much, daddy," _Lexie whimpered.

Nick closed his eyes and tried his best to gain his composure. _"I love you too, my princess."_

* * *

><p>Nick arrived at the airport. He couldn't wait any longer to hold his little Lexie in his arms. Luckily, he found Joe waiting for him at the pick-up area already. Joe had his eyes wide, as if he's gonna drop them, when he saw Nick personally. It's like he couldn't believe that Nick was alive, but his eyes showed how thankful he was that Nick was safely home.<p>

_"Nick! Dude, you scared us to death! You're okay!" _Joe exclaimed as he pulled Nick in a bear hug. Joe loved Nick like a brother; they were best friends when they were in high school.

_"I know. Luckily, I was able to survive,"_ Nick muttered.

_"I'm glad you're back, bro."_

The two chatted as Joe drove to Selena and David's house, where Demi, Selena, David, and Lexie were waiting. Joe had told Nick about the incident between Selena and Lexie. According to what David had told him, Lexie became all snobby a few days ago, because of her sickness and the news that her daddy was shot. Selena was depressed that Lexie wasn't eating that much, so she really tried to convince Lexie to eat. All of a sudden, Lexie became irritated and she told Selena to stop acting like she's her mom, because she is not her mom. Selena got really hurt on what Lexie had told her; she felt so miserable for a day, but she figured out that Lexie still needed her. So she decided not to give up on her. Even though Lexie was cold to her at first, she still tried to understand her and still took care of her.

_"Nick! Oh my God! You're actually here! How are you?_" Demi squealed in happiness when Nick and Joe entered the house. She was carrying her three year old son as she hugged Nick with one arm. Nick greeted her and he greeted the little kid too.

Next in line was Selena, she was always the calm one, but this time, she got really worried, so she tackled Nick and she gasped when she finally saw him alive in person. _"Nick! I thought you won't be able to come back. I'm glad you're safe,"_ she said as she hugged him.

David shook Nick's hand and gave him a manly hug too. "_Dude, you got your face in all the news programs and newspapers! They never confirmed if you were alive. You freaking scared us! How is your wound? You could stay here until it heals completely,"_ he offered nicely.

Nick smiled. Oh, how he felt so lucky to have such friends like them. _"Thank you guys, I'm fine, but before I answer some questions, I would like to see Lexie."_

Selena smiled at him. _"Of course! Come on, Nick. I'll walk you to her room."_ She motioned for him to follow her.

The two of them talked as they made their way to Lexie's room which was located on the second floor of the house.

_"She's been crying all day since we found out about you. She had nightmares, so I had to sleep beside her every night. She's always crying. She even told me nobody loves her, because both her mom and dad left her. She's so little but she got so much emotion,"_ Selena said.

_"Thanks, Sel, for taking care of my Lexie," _Nick muttered with a genuine smile on his face. He doesn't know what would have happened to him, without his friends by his side.

Selena smiled softly. _"I love her like a real daughter."_

_"Sorry if she had hurt your feelings once. I'm sure she's just upset and didn't mean it. Lexie loves you."_

_"I know. I just overreacted; you know what I have gone through, these past years. And she was depressed when she had her outburst, so I fully understand."_

Finally, they have entered Lexie's room. Nick saw his little daughter's sleeping form on top of her pink colored bed. He glanced around and saw toys, Barbie dolls, and other playful stuff that Selena and David might have brought for her. Selena excused herself and gave the father and daughter some alone time. When she left the room, Nick walked silently towards Lexie's bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his daughter. He realized she had grown a lot already, and she had gotten chubbier, which meant that she was well-fed here. He smiled as he caressed her hair. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before continuing to caress her hair.

_"Lexie, baby?"_ Nick whispered as he brought his hand to touch her cute little face.

_"Daddy?"_ Lexie whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

_"It's me, baby. I'm here."_

_"Daddy!" _Lexie squealed and slowly sat up to hug her daddy tightly. _"I love you, daddy,"_ she added as she buried her face in his chest.

Lexie started sobbing and Nick caressed her back to soothe her_. "I love you too, Lexie,"_ he whispered softly in her ear. Their hug lasted for minutes. They didn't talk that much. Nick just muttered soothing words to calm her down and stop her from crying; he doesn't want his baby girl crying.

_"My head hurts, daddy,"_ Lexie said agonizingly.

Nick caressed her hair softly. _"I'll kiss the pain away,"_ he said softly before planting a kiss on her forehead. "_There, no more pain for my angel. Daddy's here."_

Lexie stopped crying and sighed happily in her daddy's warm embrace. _"Are you in pain too, daddy? Did you get hurt?" she asked anxiously. _

Nick tucked a few strand of her hair beneath her ear, and he rubbed her back soothingly. _"Yes, I got hurt, but I'm not in pain anymore, because I got to see you. I'm not feeling hurt because I'm with you, already."_ Lexie sighed happily again and she felt so joyful that she's back in her father's arms. _ "Did you take your medicines already? Have you eaten already?"_

_"Yes daddy."_

_"I heard that you've hurt your aunt Selena's feelings one time,"_ Nick asked with a sad face.

Lexie pouted beautifully and used her puppy dog eyes at him. _"I know, and I haven't said sorry to her, but I love her. She's my second mommy. She fixes my hair, buys me dresses, and takes care of me every time of the day,"_ she admitted.

Nick smiled and caressed her cheek. _"But you have to say sorry to her."_

Lexie frowned more. _"But I'm scared I might make her cry again. I'm shy, daddy."_ Yes, she doesn't want to hurt her aunt Selena again. She's the only one she had that was close to a mother.

_"It would make her happy, baby girl."_

_"Okay, I'll do it. Aunt Sel and uncle David were so nice to me. They are like my second mommy and daddy. But you and mommy would always be my first mom and dad,"_ Lexie said sweetly.

_"Thanks, my angel." _

_"Thanks to you too, daddy, and Sorry if I wasn't being a good girl. I promise, I'll be good. I don't want you to leave again, daddy."_ Lexie felt really miserable when the news hit her. She got scared that her daddy had already left him. She loves her daddy so much, and she couldn't live without him.

_"I wouldn't leave you again; I promise,"_ Nick said. He swore that he would never let anything bad happen to his little girl, and he would always be there to protect her and love her forever; just like what he wished he could have done to Miley if she was able to live longer. But that was the past and Lexie was present. He wouldn't waste time to make Lexie feel happy and loved.

_"Pinky swear?"_ Lexie pouted prettily as she raised her little pinky finger in front of her father's face.

Nick smiled and crossed his pinky finger with his daughter's small one. _"Pinky swear."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE =] I've been busy. Soooo... tell me what you think and post a review!<strong>

**thanks again for the reviews you gave me. y'all are awesome! Anyway, take time to visit your loved ones who passed away - on all souls day =] and Happy Thanksgiving to people in the US =]  
><strong>

**Epilogue would be the next chapter =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	18. Epilogue

**BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN **

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick sat on the edge of his bed and placed the breakfast-in-bed tray on the side table. He smiled at his sleeping daughter who just turned 7 that day. He knew that she was already awake at the moment, but she was just not yet in the mood to open her eyes. "Wake up, princess," he murmured while caressing her hair with one hand.

_"Hmmm..."_ Lexie hummed as she wrapped her arms tight around her fluffy pillow.

_"Happy birthday my baby Lexie,"_ Nick greeted and a smile crept up on his daughter's sleeping face.

_"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore," _she whined as she opened her eyes.

Nick saw his daughter's beautiful blue eyes and leaned down to kiss her cheek. _"You'll always be my baby girl."_

Lexie smiled adorably and hugged her dad. _"I love you, daddy."_

_"I love you too, princess," _Nick said as he pulled her up in his arms, gently caressing her small back, before setting her down on the bed.

_"I wish mommy is here,"_ Lexie said as her smile faded.

Nick sighed. _"Lexie..."_ he breathed before kissing her forehead.

Lexie looked up to her dad with such curiosity. _"Who was mommy's favorite Disney princess?"_ she asked, changing the topic.

Nick couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his daughter's adorableness. _"Oh, it's Cinderella,"_ he answered, remembering how he and Miley had watched it over and over again when they were kids, up until they grew older. She was his Cinderella; his princess.

Lexie's eyes got wide. _"Daddy, I'm Cinderella, remember? She's my favorite too! We're the same!"_ she exclaimed happily.

Nick laughed at Lexie as she bounced gleefully; she is such a cutie_. "Right!"_

_"My dress is at aunt Selena's, right?"_

_"Yup, so we better get going. Go and eat, so you could take a bath,"_ Nick said as he pulled the food table towards the top of the bed.

After Nick and Lexie shared the breakfast-in-bed he made, Lexie took a bath and dressed up for her birthday party. Since David and Selena got a bigger house than Nick's, and they really wanted to give Lexie a birthday party, the party would be held at their backyard. Nick was hesitant at first, because the help he had received from the couple was too much already, but they insisted and told them that both Nick and Lexie were already part of their family. Selena and David were second parents to Lexie. Since Lexie's school service would drop her off at the couple's place, Sel was like a mother to her. Selena teaches her and helps her with homework. On the other hand, Nick had to work and study at the same time; a job offer was given to him. He had to study about counseling, so he could be promoted as a guidance councilor in a private school where he currently works as a discipline coordinator. His reputation as a soldier was good, so his high school friend offered him the job. Nick figured that maybe this is what was meant for him; to guide the youth and discipline them, so they won't end up badly. Maybe it is what was supposed to be; to use his knowledge and wisdom, and share it to those in need.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Lexie! Happy birthday, baby!"<em> Selena greeted as Lexie entered the house running to her aunt Sel with a wide grin.

Lexie hugged Selena's legs and thanked her. _"Thank you aunt Sel!"_

Selena picked her up and kissed her before dropping her back gently on the ground.

Lexie looked up to her. _"How's your baby?_" she asked with a smile.

Selena grinned_. "He's fine, as always," _she said, talking about her unborn child.

After years of trying to produce a baby, Selena got pregnant, and she was on her fifth month of her pregnancy. It was unexpected and it was really a big surprise, but she and David were really thankful for the big blessing they have received.

_"There's the birthday girl!" _David said as he entered the living room.

Lexie ran up to him and giggled. "_Uncle David!"_

_"Happy birthday, squirt!" _David said as he picked her up, greeted her, and kissed her cheek softly.

_"Thank you!"_

_"Your gift is on the gift table."_

_"May I open it already?"_ Lexie asked anxiously, excited to see her gifts.

David walked to the backyard with Lexie still in his arms. _"You have to open them later after the party,"_ he said while pointing to the gift table. She looked around the party area and felt so excited_. "You like it?"_ David asked her.

Lexie's eyes glowed naturally, as she looked back to him. _"Yes! It's beautiful."_

Selena appeared on the open French doors that separated the house and backyard. _"Lexie? Come on, sweetie, you have to change into your dress,"_ she said as she motioned for Lexie to come over.

David placed Lexie's feet back on the ground, as he heard his wife calling Lexie.

_"Coming, aunt Sel!_" Lexie ran towards Selena.

Selena held Lexie's hand and led her to the second floor of the house. "_Come on, I've got to show you something too." _She brought Lexie to her old room, where the newly-pregnant couple had turned into a nursery room after asking permission from Lexie.

_"Wow! It's almost done!"_ Lexie gushed as she glanced around the room. New blue wallpaper was stuck on the wall, a crib was already there beside a bed, a stroller still covered with plastic was already parked at the corner, a box of a car seat was on one of the shelves, and there were lots of toys and baby things everywhere.

Selena smiled as she opened the closet and showed Lexie some clothes she and David bought for their child. _"Yes, and I'm really excited to have our baby boy."_

Lexie then hopped towards the bed and sat on it. _"I'm kinda jealous,"_ she admitted as she ran her hand on her Cinderella dress lying on top of the bed.

Selena noticed Lexie's pout, so she touched the side of her face gently and smiled down at her niece. _"Oh, don't be jealous, princess. You're still going to be my baby girl,"_ she said as she tucked a few strands of Lexie's hair beneath her ear.

_"Really? You'd still be my second mom?" _Lexie's eyes lit up as she asked anxiously.

_"Yes. We'd still go shopping for girly stuff because your dad is lame,"_ Selena chuckled and rolled her eyes, remembering that time when her niece entered her house wearing a hideous looking dress as she walked smugly alongside her father. Nick admitted that it was his first attempt to buy Lexie a girly dress, so Selena swore never to let Nick buy Lexie a dress again, so from that day, she was the one to take Lexie dress-shopping.

Selena helped Lexie in her dress and shoes, and she led her niece to her room, so she could fix Lexie's hair and accessories. _"Wow! Look at you! You look beautiful!" _she said as she was done with Lexie's hair, light make-up, and accessories.

Lexie turned around and hugged her aunt Sel. _"Thank you, aunt Sel. I love you."_

Selena hugged her softly and imagined how it would feel like to hug her own child too. _"I love you too, Lexie."_

After a while, someone knocked on the door; it was Nick, and he got overwhelmed when he saw her gorgeous daughter. _"You look so beautiful,"_ he whispered as he smiled and walked over Lexie, who's sitting in front of the vanity, with her aunt Sel beside her.

_"Daddy!"_ Lexie squealed as her father held her in a tight embrace. _"Thank you, daddy!"_

Selena smiled at the father-daughter moment. _"I'll give you guys a minute,"_ she said as she got up from her seat.

Nick smiled warmly at Selena and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Sel."

Selena left and Nick hugged his small daughter dearly. _"You're growing so fast, sweetie."_

_"I know, but I'll always be your little girl. You can't escape that, daddy," _Lexie commented cutely. She really was adorable, and Nick thought that he couldn't get enough of it.

_"I know, and I kinda like it,"_ Nick said after a soft chuckle. _"Oh, I have here my gift to you,"_ he reached for his pocket and took out a small box.

_"Really?"_ Lexie asked with wide eyes.

_"I can't wait to give it to you later, so here it is."_

Lexie's eyes glowed as her father brought out a pretty bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. She smiled happily and touched the bracelet with her fingers. _"Thank you, daddy! I love it!"_ she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

_"You're welcome, baby girl."_

* * *

><p><em>"Aunt Demi! Uncle Joe!"<em> Lexie screamed as she ran towards them.

Joe picked her up and kissed her cheek. _"Hey smartie! Happy birthday!"_

Lexie giggled. "Thank you uncle Joe!"

"Happy birthday, princess!" Demi greeted as she leaned forward and kissed Lexie who's still in Joe's arms.

Lexie hugged her aunt Demi and thanked her. _"Thank you aunt Demi! Hello Joshua! You look bigger!"_ she said and greeted Joshua, Demi and Joe's kid.

David, Selena, Demi, Joe, Joshua, Nick, and Lexie, had been closer than ever. They would always have lunch together at David's or Joe's house every Sunday. It was like a tradition to attend those Sunday family-fun time.

The birthday party went perfect. Lexie really enjoyed the parlor games with her classmates, and the kids loved it.

* * *

><p>The father and daughter were now climbing in their bed for sleep time. Nick had driven the two of them home after some alone time with Selena, David, Demi, and Joe, after the party. Nick then reached for the side table and opened the drawer. He opened a jewelry box and pulled out the same necklace he gave Miley a few years ago, the one with a pendant with a shape of an angel.<p>

"_Another gift, daddy?"_ Lexie chuckled as she eyed the necklace.

Nick nodded as he clasped the necklace around his daughter's neck. _"Yes, it's your mom's. I gave it to her, and she wanted me to give it to you when you get older."_

Lexie smiled as she touched the pendant of her necklace. She loved it so much already. But then her confusion hit her, and made her frown. _"Daddy?"_ the little girl said to her father.

Nick tucked her in and brushed some strands of her hair away from her face. _"Yes?"_

Lexie pouted prettily and sighed. _"You're forgetting something."_

_"What is it?" _Nick asked in confusion.

Lexie's face scrunched up in confusion. _"Why is mom still not here? I really expected her to come today. I want to be with her too, daddy. I want us to be complete, and you to be happy."_

Nick let out a sigh of exasperation. _"Lexie..."_

_"Please, daddy? You promised."_

_"Are you ready to know the truth?"_

_"Yes, please, daddy? I wanna know why she isn't here, why she had to be far away from us, and how she saved me from the accident when I was four."_

_"Come here, Lex," _Nick said as he motioned for her to come and sit in his arms. She obeyed her father and sat on his lap, cuddling to his chest. Nick caressed his daughter's hair as he moved until his back was rested against the headboard. _"I'm going to tell you something, but please listen first."_

Lexie nodded as she started to relax in her daddy's arms. _"Okay, daddy."_

Nick paused for a while, collecting all the details in the past about Lexie, ready to spill it on her slowly. _"Remember one time when your aunt Selena told you that you were in a basket when I found you? It's true. I found you outside the door of this house. I don't know who left you there. I just know that you needed someone to take care of you. I adopted you and treated you as my own daughter. I didn't know how to tell you, and I got scared I'm going to lose you if you plan to find your real parents. I'm scared to lose you, Lexie. I'm sorry. I just love you so much,"_ he rambled on, trying to find the right things to say, but he couldn't take it; he had to tell her that he was scared he might lose her, and that he didn't tell her earlier because of his selfish decision not to let her know the truth about her identity because he was scared she might leave him.

Her real parents left her because they didn't want her; they didn't care about her. Lexie's tears flowed down from her eyes. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her, the one who raised her, wasn't her real father, but she felt so close to him that it's almost impossible.

_"When you get older and you want to find your true parents, I'll help you even if it is hard. I'll do it for you if it makes you happy,"_ Nick continued.

Lexie's heart ached. _"No, you're my only daddy. I will always be your baby girl. I couldn't ask for more. I don't want to find them. I have you. Just promise me you would never leave me,"_ she begged and wept in her daddy's arms.

Nick pushed her softly away from him and wiped her tears. _"I will never leave you, baby."_

Lexie saw tears in her daddy's eyes, and her heart softened. Who cares about her real parents? She doesn't need them; she got everything right in front of her. She's happy with the love of her daddy, and she doesn't want anything more than his love. Lexie climbed up to her daddy's lap and wiped his tears with her small hands. _"I never want to see you cry, daddy."_

_"Lexie..."_ Nick murmured as he brought his lips towards her hair.

_"I don't need my real parents. I don't care about them. They gave me away. I love you, daddy. Thank you for treating me like a princess. I love you. You are the only one that I need. "_

_"I love you too, Lexie. I'm sorry for hiding it from you."_

_"You don't have to say sorry. I know you did it because you love me."_

Nick's heart soared. Finally, he had let out the truth to Lexie, and yet, she still wanted to be with him instead of finding her real parents. It was a big relief in Nick's part; he wouldn't have to worry of losing Lexie anymore. _"I do! I love you, princess, and I wouldn't trade you for anything."_

Lexie smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her dad's embrace. _"Thank you, daddy."_

_"For what, sweetie?"_

Lexie smiled up at her daddy. _"For adopting me, for taking care of me, and for loving me. I'm so thankful that you're my daddy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I love you, and I'll always be a good girl. I wouldn't let you have a hard time taking care of me. I'll wake up every morning on time, eat vegetables, and do whatever you say."_

_"Shhh. Lexie, I just want you to be yourself, and just do what makes you happy. I love you just the way you are, and I'll always be there for you, okay?"_ Nick said, reminding her that he would always be there to guide her and support whatever decisions she make.

_"Thank you so much, daddy!"_ Lexie said while tearing up in happiness. She held onto her dad tight and kissed his cheek. Nick sighed happily as he embraced his precious daughter sent from heaven above. She truly was a blessing to him.

Lexie frowned as she held the angel pendant of her necklace in between her fingers. She just discovered that her dad doesn't know her biological parents, so who is Miley, and why is she wearing her necklace?

_"Daddy?" _Lexie called again.

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"What about my mommy Miley?" _Lexie asked with a very confused face.

Nick sighed and laid Lexie on her back against the bed. Lexie looked at her dad as she rubbed the pendant in between her thumb and pointer finger, waiting for his answer.

Nick smiled lightly as he caressed Lexie's hair. _"She's in heaven, now."_

Lexie's throat ached. She knew what her father meant by that. _"She's..."_ she trailed off, not knowing the correct term to say.

_"She died a week before I found you on my doorstep."_

_"Why?"_

_"She was ill. She had cancer."_

_"Cancer?"_

_"It's a very complicated sickness, Lex."_

_"Was she your wife?"_

_"No, we didnt have the chance to get married. But we know in our hearts that we belong together."_

_"You love her so much? More than you love me?" _Lexie asked with such curiosity.

_"I love her as much as I love you,"_ Nick confessed the equality of his love for both of his favorite girls. _"We were so in love, and she was my life."_

_"Tell me about her, daddy," _Lexie requested with her sweet, sweet voice.

Nick smiled, reminiscing about his Miley_. "She's very smart. When she graduated high school, she got the highest grade among the rest of the graduates. When I went to the army, she was very sad, she kept crying but I did my best to comfort her. When I found out she was sick, I cried. I never left her until the sickness went away. When it did, she told me to go back to the army, so I did, but she got sick again; it came back."_

_"She saved me once, and she appeared in my dream, and told me she loves me. She made me feel like she's my mommy. I want her to be my mommy."_

_"She wants you to be her baby too."_

Lexie smiled. _"My mommy's an angel,"_ she blurted out proudly.

_"Yes,"_ Nick agreed and smiled at the positivity of his daughter for such an early age. He sighed happily because his daughter finally knew all the secrets he kept from her. He was truly blessed to have someone like her, who tries to ignore negativity and looks at the bright side in every problem in life.

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

I stood in front of Nick's bed and smiled as I watched him sleep peacefully while holding our little Lexie in his arms. I ached to speak to them and hold them tight. I wish I could just be granted to have a few moments to kiss and hug them. I sighed. I was about to leave the house when I passed by the full length mirror, and got surprised when I saw my reflection on the mirror. I'm dead; I'm not supposed to see my reflection in the mirror. I felt so confused, but then, my feet accidentally bumped on Lexie's fluffy pair of slippers. I lightly kicked the slipper to see if it will move, and it did. I can't believe that I've done that. I was confused for a while, but I didn't want to waste time. I carefully walked towards the big bed where my two loves lay. I sat on it and stared at my two precious treasures, and I lay beside Lexie's form, which was curled towards her father's body. Her figure was backed away from me, but I didn't care. I just want to hold and feel her. I carefully touched her hair and kissed her cheek softly. My tears seeped through my eyes; I couldn't believe I could touch her. I hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her hair. Even though she isn't my real daughter, it felt right, as if she's really ours. I felt a familiar hand caress my face, and I looked up and saw Nick awake, smiling down at me. I wiped my tears and moved myself up, so we could be on the same level.

_"Are you real?" _he asked softly.

_"Yes, it's me, baby,"_ I replied as tears fell from my eyes. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and wiped my tears.

_"Don't cry, my angel,"_ he whispered while caressing my cheeks.

I brought my hand to the side of his face and touched him softly. _"I'm just happy I get to touch you and talk to you again. I don't know how it happened; I just saw my reflection in the mirror…"_

He stopped my rant as he pulled my face closer, and we kissed softly. I felt so alive and happy at the feeling of his lips, and I still couldn't believe it. _"What matters most is you're here," _he said while caressing my hair.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. _"I love you,"_ I said to him.

He smiled back and said, _"I love you too."_ He made my stomach flip, and I felt tingles all over my body. It felt amazing to touch him, kiss him, and talk to him.

I felt his hand rest on my waist and I looked deep in his eyes again. _"I'll take care of you and Lexie, I won't let you two get hurt, and I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."_

Nick sighed and pulled me closer. I squeezed myself towards Lexie and placed my arm on top of my two loves, protecting them from anything. I placed my head on the crook of Nick's Neck and enjoyed the feeling of being united with my Nick and Lexie, trying to make up for the moments that I wasn't there physically. There in that bed, we snuggled together as a happy, flawless, and complete family, and I closed my eyes and dreamt for it to never end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hello guys! I'm back! so I decided not to split this chapter into two. hahaha this is the last one, so I'll probably be working on continuing Secret lovers next! I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story, and I love you all. AND! the very ending was just a random thought. it just popped in my mind! so cooooolll! =] i just thought you all deserved a NILEY ending =]<br>**

**to all my reviewers, you all are amazing! I love you so much! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! and for not hating me when I killed miley in this story. =)) thanks for understanding. hahaha**

**OT: What ya think of the biebs baby? Do u think it's his? I honestly dont believe it. hahaha but poor Jelena. =/ and Sel really looks sad everywhere she went. LOL she isn't smiling. yea, that's what I have observed recently. **

**anyway, did ya all enjoyed halloween? =] and did you made time to visit your loved ones who passed away? please do so. =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


End file.
